Recreation and Vindication
by Kariesue
Summary: John, Teyla and Torren go to Earth for a much needed vacation. What could possibly go wrong? Next sequel after 'Recriminations and Obligations'.
1. Chapter 1

**_disclaimer_**: They are not mine, I want them, though :(

**_rating and warnings: _** M for steam and violence

**_A/N:_** This is the next sequel that follows 'Revelations and Expectations', 'Ramifications and Repercussions', and 'Recriminations and Obligations'.

If you have not read those stories then this could be confusing in spots. The first half of this is filled with lots of fluff but it does not stay that way. Be warned!

**_Thanks:_** As always to my faithful cheerleader Sagey, who gives me mountains of support and motivation. And to Puerta, who Beta'd this and is always there to be my sounding board.

**_Feedback:_** is always loved, appreciated and responded to. Reviews feed my muse and she is always hungry. Don't let her starve, please! She'll wither away and then there'll be no more stories. Boo hoo!

***The story is finished. I'll try to post a chapter a day as I do final edits.***

.

**Recreation and Vindication**

By _kariesue_

_._

He looked around the small hunting cabin and checked his supplies. His knives were sharpened and ready. The guns had been cleaned and loaded and appropriately placed around the room. He walked over to the sturdy wooden chair and tugged on the handcuffs that had been attached to the sides and legs. The knots were nice and tight in the rope that wound around the bed posts, too.

Now he just needed the final touch; Sheppard. And it wouldn't be good torture unless he had his freak of an alien lover along too; to keep him company of course.

A sadistic laugh escaped his mouth as he thought of what he wanted to do and how he finally had the perfect opportunity to do it. He couldn't believe that fate had brought this all together. Well, fate and his excellent organizational skills.

Now all he had to do was wait. The wedding of McKay and Keller was in two weeks and Sheppard was bound to be there. He laughed at his little play on words as he eyed the handcuffs again, since he knew Sheppard would be _bound_ right here as well. And he'd make sure he didn't leave here; alive that is.

The evil smirk that had been playing around his lips lately widened at the thought_. Yes_, _everything would be absolutely perfect._

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"Daddy," the little voice woke John Sheppard from his sleep and John managed to pry one eye open a slit. "Is it time a go yet?"

John got the other eye open and focused as best he could on the young boy standing right next to the bed he had only crawled into a few hours ago. He usually didn't mind Torren waking up so early as he was a very early riser himself. But Rodney had insisted he help him with some Ancient tech before he left for his vacation and he hadn't let John leave the lab until almost three.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was barely past five. TJ usually slept for at least another hour but John knew he was very excited that they were going to Earth today for a two week vacation. They would be staying at the cottage his Dad had left him in Bar Harbor, Maine for about a week and a half then they were heading back to Dave and Julia's for a few days. They'd be leaving TJ with them so he and Teyla could go to McKay and Keller's wedding in Chippewa Falls.

They weren't actually leaving until noon today but John knew TJ couldn't tell time yet and he was a bit impatient when he wanted to go somewhere. And he had been looking forward to this trip for a while.

John groaned and started to rise but Teyla placed her hand on his arm and stopped him. "I will get up with him, John," she offered. "You have barely been asleep for two hours. Try to get a bit more rest as we have a very busy day ahead and you will need your strength."

"I'm fine, Teyla," John insisted knowing Teyla didn't like to get up this early, especially now that she was five months pregnant. She needed her rest, too.

Teyla managed to get out of bed before he did and she leveled a gaze at him that showed him she meant business. She moved around to his side of the bed and leaned over him to kiss his lips.

"Sleep," she ordered firmly. "Everything is all packed and ready to go. There is nothing you need to do right now. I will feed Torren and go through my list one more time just to assure myself we are not missing anything."

"I really don't mind, Teyla," John tried to assure her but the yawn that crept across his face gave away his true feelings. Teyla gave a smug smile and took her son's hand and led him away to the kitchen leaving John already half asleep again.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Teyla asked the boy as she gazed around the kitchen that she had completely cleaned the day before.

When the expected word "pantates" made its way out of his mouth, Teyla sighed. She truly did not wish to dirty any of the dishes or pans as cleaning them would take time and she preferred to use what time she had to assure herself they were all ready to go.

Teyla got a tiny smile on her face and suggested, "Perhaps we should eat in the mess hall this morning as their pancakes are far better than mine."

"Daddy's pantates are really good!" Torren offered his own suggestion back.

"Yes," Teyla admitted wryly, "But Daddy is very tired right now and needs some more sleep. Uncle Rodney kept him up late working last night. Go get dressed in the outfit I left on your chair for today and we will go get breakfast. Perhaps we could bring something back for Daddy."

Torren nodded and started for his room but stopped in the doorway and turned around with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "Daddy really want a donut."

Teyla just chuckled and pointed to his room. She headed back to her own and quickly dressed in the comfortable outfit she had chosen for herself. They would be leaving at noon, spending twelve hours on the Midway station then taking a flight as well as a drive to where the cottage was located. John had told her it would be a very long journey from start to finish.

She glanced down at her sleeping husband one last time before she checked on her son, wishing to be snuggled up next to him in bed instead of wandering through the city at this early hour. She pressed another kiss to his beautifully shaped lips in lieu of that snuggling and John's hand reached out and snagged hers to keep her there an extra second.

"Maybe you should let _Rodney_ get TJ some breakfast since he's the one who kept me up all night. Then you can join me back here."

Teyla gave John another quick kiss then moved away reluctantly. "That would be lovely but you know Rodney still feels quite uncomfortable being with Torren by himself. And would he himself not be sleeping right now also, as you should be?"

"Rodney doesn't actually sleep," John mumbled as he pulled the covers up a bit more. Teyla watched and saw that John had fallen asleep again and left the room with a soft chuckle.

Torren was ready and they proceeded to the mess hall. Teyla knew coming here was a trade-off. She didn't need to cook or clean up and the food was far better than anything she could make but their quarters were not located near this central area and it took a bit longer to get here.

A short while later Teyla headed for the closest table loaded down with both her tray and Torren's. He still had not proven effective in carrying his own tray when it had anything on it. He had a habit of tipping it sideways and spilling just about everything.

She got him settled, cut up his pancakes into bite sized pieces and poured syrup on them then sat back to sip at her own steaming cup of tea. It was not the Athosian blend that she preferred but it would have to do for now.

As she nibbled on a few pieces of fruit she saw Jennifer and Rodney enter and go through the line. They soon joined them and Teyla chuckled when she compared the large amount on Rodney's tray with the much more reasonable amount on Jennifer's.

Rodney looked around as he shoved his first forkful in his mouth and mumbled around his food. "Hey, where's Sheppard? I wanted him to help me with just one more thing before you guys leave today."

"Daddy's sleeping," Torren chimed in and Teyla tried to look patiently at her friend.

"You kept him busy until only a few hours ago and he needs his rest if we are to travel to Earth today. I do not know how you are still awake after the long hours you put in last night as well."

Rodney lifted his coffee cup to his lips and smirked. "You just need enough of this stuff and it'll get you through anything."

Jennifer just rolled her eyes and looked at Torren and Teyla. "Are you guys all set for your trip?"

Torren's eyes lit up and he took the fork out of his mouth long enough to answer, "Yup, Daddy says we goin' to a beach and goin' in a water."

"Remember he also told you the water there will be much colder than you are used to on the Mainland." Teyla then looked at Jennifer and asked, "Are you ready to depart as well?"

Jennifer raised her eyes like she was thinking about the question and her mouth twisted sideways. "I think so. But most of the stuff I'm really worried about is the stuff I have to do once I get home. I know the wedding's not for another two weeks but I am so thankful Mr. Woolsey is giving me all this time. Two weeks before the wedding then another week and a half for the honeymoon. That's very generous."

"He can afford to be generous," Rodney mumbled through his food. "Carson's coming for the next two weeks and then when _he's_ at the wedding, Dr. Lam said she'd come and pay a visit. I really think she just wanted to come to Atlantis and this is a good excuse."

"Well, I'm just glad it all worked out and I can take all this time. Of course I've pulled enough double and triple shifts since I've been here, I certainly think I deserve it."

"John feels the same way even though we are only taking two weeks. But even when he is off duty, he is still required to perform service in many areas."

Teyla looked pointedly at Rodney. "Like last night when he was helping in one of the science labs until quite late."

Rodney made a face but didn't comment. They continued to finish their meal and when Teyla and Torren were about to leave, Rodney tilted his chin up and said, "Ooh, could you ask Sheppard to come and see me some time this morning? I just need one teeny tiny thing more for him to do before you leave."

Teyla took a deep breath before she responded. "No, Rodney. I need him more than you do. And you had him until just a few hours ago. He will not be here for the next two weeks and so you should get used to it. Let us go, Torren. Hopefully your Daddy is still getting some rest."

"But, but …" Rodney stammered after them and Jennifer glared at him and said, "There are a bunch of things _**I**_ need you to do before I go. Maybe you might think about _helping _me with them."

Teyla chuckled wondering if Jennifer would indeed get Rodney to do something other than his science experiments and research. Teyla grabbed a few pastries for John and they left the mess hall.

When they got back to their quarters, John had already gotten up and was in the shower, much to Teyla's dismay. She had been hoping he would get a good deal more rest. She shouldn't have been surprised though. John Sheppard was not one for lying around when there was work to be done. She truly hoped he could rest and relax during this time away. He had promised he would and she planned on holding him to it stringently.

The bathroom door was open a crack and so she shooed Torren inside to brush his teeth. It was not uncommon for them to do this as they only had the one bathroom. She walked in behind him and helped him put the right amount of toothpaste on his brush and then made sure he got all the areas cleaned.

When he was done, John was just finishing up and Teyla sighed. She had been so occupied helping Torren with his teeth that she had been unable to gaze at her husband's figure through the glass. She would heartily admit she did so enjoy looking at him.

Torren escaped from the bathroom with Teyla instructing him to fill his backpack with any last minute toys he wanted to bring and Teyla lingered inside the steam filled room. She picked up a towel and held it out when John opened the shower door.

Teyla's eyebrow rose when he reached a dripping arm out and her hand kept the towel just slightly out of his grasp. When he realized what she was doing he chuckled and his mouth turned up in a grin.

"Are you gonna give that to me or should I just stand here and air dry?"

Teyla's eyes roamed over his slick skin and her mouth turned up to match his. "I have just cleaned the entire apartment and I would hate to see something become dirty. Perhaps you should just stay there until the water has all evaporated."

"Well, the way you're looking at me, Teyla," John drawled, "the heat seems to be rising in here so I'm thinking it may not be long before the water's all gone anyway."

Teyla's eyes moved to just below John's waist and commented, "The heat is not the only thing that seems to be rising."

John gave a shuddering breath and pulled Teyla close, her clothes absorbing some of the moisture that was still clinging to his skin. His lips attached themselves to hers and his hands wrapped around her expanding waist.

Teyla's hands explored his damp chest and was about to move her hand south when they both heard Torren talking to himself right outside the door. They broke apart and John grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

He leaned down for another swift kiss and scolded, "You're a bad influence on me, you know that, don't you?"

Then he winked at her and crossed the hall to their bedroom.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"Are you sure you don't have two seconds to give me a hand in the lab?" Rodney whined as he walked alongside John to the gate room.

John was carrying his large duffel that had a bunch of TJ and Teyla's stuff in it too and Torren's smaller bag. Teyla had her own bag plus the backpack filled with Torren's toys. TJ was holding tight to his comfort quilt and skipping along ahead of the group.

The child turned around one more time and urged, "Tum on. We need a go a Earth."

John flashed his crooked smile at the scientist and said, "You heard the boy. We need to go to Earth."

Rodney actually threw a sour look at Torren's back and John lifted his hand to slap him on the side of the head with a "Hey!"

Rodney looked appropriately chagrined and muttered, "Sorry. I just really need you for one tiny little thing."

"You said Carson was coming for the next few weeks, right?" John checked. "Get _him_ to help you."

Rodney's eyes widened and he chirped, "Ooh, you're right. I can get him to help."

"Rodney," Jenifer warned as they took the last few steps to the gate platform, "Carson will be busy in the infirmary so don't bother him too much."

Rodney paused at her words but shot back, "Yeah, but with Colonel Catastrophe here gone, he probably won't even have anything to do in there."

Jennifer grinned and conceded, "You could be right."

"Hey," John objected, "I haven't been injured in like … four months. Not since the whole Sora and Shiana incident."

He saw Teyla shudder and threw her a concerned look. She had just found out she was pregnant when they had been captured by the women and he knew he'd had more than a few bad moments thinking the torture they had endured could have hurt or killed the baby. He took a deep breath and touched Teyla's elbow in unspoken support. They were going on vacation and wouldn't have to worry about anything like that for the next two weeks.

Ronon appeared on the platform at the same time that Woolsey came down the stairs to see them off.

"Get some rest, Sheppard," Ronon suggested. "You look like crap."

John threw a glare at Rodney and growled, "Maybe if I actually got some sleep at night and wasn't hanging around playing lab rat all the time, I might look better."

Rodney snorted and threw a look back. "Doubtful."

Ronon began saying goodbye to Teyla and TJ as Jennifer started on her list of things Rodney needed to do before he left for Earth in just under two weeks. Woolsey had made it all the way down the stairs and moved toward the group.

"Colonel," Woolsey began, "I hope you and the family have a wonderful time on vacation. Make sure you relax and get refreshed and return revitalized."

"Thank you, Sir, we plan on it. Rodney, take it easy on Zalenka while I'm not here to corral you in. Ronon, keep him in check okay and make sure he shows up for his wedding on time."

"Oh, like I wouldn't …" Rodney started to object but the many eyes on him reminding him how often he got caught up in his work made him stop his tirade.

Ronon merely grunted, "I'll make sure."

John looked up and yelled, "Chuck, dial it up."

He then moved his gaze to Teyla and TJ to make sure they were all set. Jennifer had her bags as well so when the event horizon settled in the Stargate he said, "Okay, Pal, you ready?"

TJ, in his usual reticence, moved closer to John and lifted his hands to be picked up. John sighed but knew the child didn't like to actually walk through on his own. He shifted his duffle onto his shoulder and curled his arm around the boy's waist to settle him on his hip. TJ seemed to relax a bit.

"Now I weady, Daddy. Tum on, Mama, we goin' a Earth."

Teyla stood next to her husband as Jennifer gave Rodney a swift kiss and walked through. As they began taking the few steps to get them through, Teyla gave a sigh also, knowing this vacation had been a long time in coming but was desperately needed after all that had gone on in the last year and a half. She was looking forward to it immensely.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! twelve reviews all in just a few hours and for a tiny little 3,000 word chapter_. _ You shall all be rewarded with another chapter tonight and then another tomorrow night. And the next few are longer. PS: Bar Harbor is my favorite place in the world.  
><em>

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

John sighed in relief as the rental car finally crossed over the bridge onto Mt. Dessert Island. It would only be about fifteen minutes more until they reached the cottage in Hull's Cove right outside the town of Bar Harbor. He honestly wasn't sure he could even wait that long.

The twelve hours on the Midway Station had been okay for the most part. He and Teyla had kept TJ in the small room watching a few movies they had brought and the young boy had slept for the last 5 hours of that time. He had stayed asleep for the most part during the trip through the gate and infirmary check. That is until Lam had poked a needle in his arm. That had woken him up. And he hadn't been happy about it.

The almost two hour trip to the Denver airport had been miserable as he had needed to stay strapped into a car seat and they had booked a commercial flight to Maine. The closest Air Force Base in Maine was a four hour drive and was basically on the Canadian border. He had figured flying into Bangor International was a better choice, even with the hour layover in Chicago.

He hadn't banked on a cranky, half asleep, three and a half year old boy who he'd needed to carry the whole time. And that in itself had been quite difficult as the airline security protocols were so much more stringent since 9-11. And they had a good deal of luggage since they would be on Earth for two weeks. He, Teyla and TJ each had a good sized bag and John hated to see Teyla carry too much in her condition, no matter how much she said she could do.

In the end, Teyla had carried the two lighter bags while he carried his larger duffle bag and TJ's backpack stuffed with toys while also balancing the boy on his shoulder. Luckily a few of the airline personnel seemed to feel bad for them and pushed them through without too much hassle, even with the falsified i.d.'s that Teyla and TJ had.

John seemed to think it was his _military_ i.d. Teyla flashed knowing eyes at him and said it was because he had flirted blatantly with the female security guard. John didn't deny that maybe he'd given her an extra warm smile but he'd never admit to flirting, certainly not in front of Teyla.

They'd rented a car in Bangor and it should have been only slightly over an hour until the island but John knew once they were on the island everything would be much more expensive and the selection would be next to nothing. So they had stopped in Ellsworth, just before the bridge and done some shopping. Teyla had gotten some maternity clothes that would be acceptable as John had suggested that a few of her outfits might stand out too much on Earth. TJ had gotten some summer clothes and they had all gotten a swim suit.

Then they had stopped for groceries and both he and Teyla had succumbed to Torren's whines and allowed him to get some Froot Loops, not that John wasn't partial to these himself, and some powdered donuts that they started feeding him as soon as they were back in the car.

Now John was finally driving past Pepper's Pizza telling Torren they'd get lunch there at least a few times during their trip. TJ didn't seem to care as he was on his third donut and his lips were covered in white powdered sugar. John glanced at the clock on the dashboard of the car and saw it was only 5:20 PM local time. But on Atlantis it would be just about noon again and John hadn't slept since they'd left.

John drove down the small, private road that only sported a few cottages and pulled into the driveway of his. His? That sounded so bizarre. The place had always belonged to his parents and then his Dad but now _he_ owned it. John hadn't been here since college. Looking around at the scenery and the amazing blue ocean, he knew it hadn't changed all that much. It was still beautiful. And very private.

Once the bags were pulled out of the car and John had dragged them upstairs, he and Torren put on some of the new cargo shorts they had just gotten and cruised through the kitchen to see if Teyla needed any help.

"I can manage the groceries, John. You should perhaps get some sleep. It has been far too long since you have managed any."

"I'm pretty sure you haven't had a whole lot either, Teyla," John retorted back anxiously. "And you need it more than I do."

"Yes, but I was able to sleep on the Midway Station _and_ plane while you were keeping Torren occupied with all the stories you read to him."

John gave a small grimace. "We should probably try and acclimate to the local time here anyway. So if we put him down in a few hours I think he may actually sleep for a while and then hopefully only wake up once it's morning here. And at that time I think I might just follow him right down."

John picked up the small boy and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "How about right now, Baby Bear, you and I go outside and check out the ocean?"

Torren rolled his eyes, just like his mother often did, and wiggled to get down complaining, "I not a baby any more, Daddy. I a big boy now."

Teyla smiled and informed him, "You will always be my baby, Torren."

Torren managed to get down and scampered over to his mother. He reached up and rubbed her enlarged stomach. "No, Mama, you got a new baby in your belly now, wight here."

She placed her hand on Torren's head and on her tummy and gave a great smile. "Yes, I do. Now go with Daddy and I will make a few sandwiches and cut up some fruit for dinner. I will call you when it is ready."

John gave her one last look as if to ask if she needed any help. She shook him off and continued pulling food out of the bags from the store.

He took Torren's hand and walked out the back onto the large porch that extended the whole length of the house. John stopped and enjoyed the view from here. It was absolutely breathtaking. The day was sunny and the water as blue as the sky with just little wisps of white caps rolling along the tops of the waves.

"We goin' in a water, Daddy?" TJ said looking up at John with wide, excited eyes.

John started down the few steps to the large expanse of lawn between the house and the ocean, pulling TJ along with him.

"Not right now, Pal. We'll just walk down and get close. Mommy's getting us a little supper and we don't want to be dripping wet to eat it, do we?"

Torren just shook his head, his eyes still wide taking in everything about this new place they had just arrived in. John could tell he was pretty happy to finally be out of a confined seat. The hopping and jumping he was doing while still holding John's hand was a big clue.

They reached the edge of the yard and looked down onto the shoreline and TJ pulled on John's hand to head down but John paused for a second.

He knelt down next to the child and got his attention. "Hey, listen Pal, before we go down there we need to talk about a few of the rules for this trip, okay."

"I know," Torren sighed resigned. "No widin' a horses without Unta Dave."

John chuckled that he'd remember they had discussed that a while ago. "Sure, that's a good rule but I'm talking about here in Maine. First, this isn't Atlantis so not everyone knows who you are. I need you to make sure that you always stay right with Mommy and me, okay. No wandering off."

The boy nodded solemnly and John continued. "Second, this water here has what they call an undertow. It's some very strong waves that you can't really see because they're under the water and they can be very dangerous. So you can't go in the water unless me or Mommy is with you. Do you understand how important that is, TJ? Your Mom and I don't want anything to happen to you because we love you so much."

TJ almost looked scared and then glanced at the water with an anxious expression on his face. John didn't want him afraid of the water but he did want him to have a healthy respect for it. He pulled the boy a little closer to him.

"The water's a lot of fun and I want you to _have_ fun and I don't want you to be afraid of it but I do want you to be smart and stay with a grown up when you're in it. Okay?"

"Aleeah says I a smart boy, Daddy," Torren announced proudly with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, I know that, Pal. That's why I know you'll remember all these rules. And I just have one more. See down by the water there's lots of rocks; well here in Maine there aren't a whole lot of sandy beaches like we sometimes see on some of the planets we visit. So you can't really walk barefoot in the water or you'll get your feet all banged up and cut."

Torren nodded and remembered their recent purchase. "We got a shoes for a water, wight?"

John smiled and nodded, glad they had stopped at the LL Bean outlet on the way here to purchase some gear they'd need. These new water sneakers were great either in the water or hiking along the trails that he wanted to explore while they were here.

John stood up and held the boy's hand again as they moved their way over the big rocks until they were down on the shore, the water lapping close to their feet. John laughed as TJ jumped and ran after then away from the small waves that rushed in and out in rhythm. He couldn't wait to actually allow the child to truly explore the water and everything else about this place. He knew he'd love it just as he and Dave had loved it when they'd been kids.

They walked up and down the shore for just a short distance and John took note of the changes since he'd last been here. There were a few new cottages here and there but for the most part, things hadn't changed too drastically. He was glad of that.

John kept his eye back on where their cottage was and when he saw Teyla come out on the porch and wave he turned Torren around and said, "Look, Mommy's giving us the signal that our supper's ready. Let's head back, okay?"

"Yup," TJ shouted, his cranky mood dissipated from earlier. John figured all he'd really needed was to stretch his legs and move. Being still too long always made John more than a little cranky, too.

Dinner was simple and light and John filled Teyla and TJ in on some of the adventures he and Dave used to have when they came here as kids. Teyla listened intently but he could tell she was exhausted and it looked like TJ wasn't going to last much longer either. He smothered a yawn knowing he'd be right behind them when it was time to sleep.

John and Teyla both cleaned up the minimal dishes from dinner while TJ explored some of the toys that had been left here through the years in the closet. John got a chuckle when he pulled some out. They had been his and Dave's when they had been kids. He couldn't believe they were still here and hadn't been destroyed by now.

With everything clean, John suggested they go outside and just sit and enjoy the end of the day. He knew there was nothing more relaxing than sitting and listening to the sound of the ocean. It was one of the reasons he loved living in Atlantis so much.

They sat on the porch swing with TJ snuggled in between them. John knew the child wouldn't last much longer and allowed his head to drop onto his lap when fatigue finally took over.

Teyla leaned into him also still gazing at the stunning vista in front of them. "This is exquisite, John. It is the perfect spot for us to relax and revitalize. I am pleased that you suggested it."

"Me too," John responded, his voice soft and low. "And we don't have to think about work or the Wraith or anything else except enjoying ourselves. You know this is really our first vacation ever as a family. And I really want this to be a true vacation where we have absolutely nothing to worry about except what restaurant we want to eat at each night or which trail we should take hiking."

"That sounds lovely, John," Teyla said and tried to stifle the yawn that came out of her mouth.

John knew they were all beat so looked down at TJ in his lap and suggested, "Why don't we get him in bed and head that way ourselves. Dave said Charlie Brewer who manages this place made sure the sheets were all changed and fresh so we shouldn't have to do more than get in bed; pajamas optional."

This last had been said with his eyebrows waggling up and down. Teyla laughed because she knew neither of them would be capable of much more than a goodnight kiss tonight.

John stood up and carried TJ into the house. He asked Teyla to close and lock the back door and shut the lights off as they made their way up the stairs.

TJ woke only briefly when they pulled his clothes off allowing him to sleep in just his underwear. It was very warm and John knew he would be fine with just the sheets and blanket.

As the confused eyes looked up at his parents, John explained, "This is the room you'll be staying in while we're here, TJ. Mommy and I are right across the hall in the room I showed you earlier. If you need us, just come get us, okay? Love you, Pal. Goodnight."

John kissed his head then Teyla leaned down and gave him her assurances and good night kiss as well. The boy mumbled his own good night but was sound asleep before they even made it to the door.

They took minimal time cleaning up for bed and John didn't do any more than shuck his clothes and slide under the covers. Teyla had on a once loose tank top and panties only. John couldn't even muster any desire when she crawled in next to him in the skimpy attire. He simply pulled her in close and did what he did every night.

He shifted the top enough to expose Teyla's expanded tummy and kissed it saying, "Good night, baby girl. Love you." The he moved back to take Teyla in his arms and place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Night sweetie. Love you, too."

Teyla sighed as she relaxed in the familiarity of her husband's embrace. "I love you as well, John."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

John opened his eyes as the light filtered into the room. He and Teyla hadn't closed any shades last night when they'd stumbled into bed but it had barely been eight o'clock. The sun had just gone down and the twilight had still lingered in the sky.

He moved his wrist and checked his watch; 05:12. He had checked and sunrise was in about seven minutes. He debated whether he wanted to get up and see it, as the balcony from the master bedroom got an unbelievable view of the ocean. Or should he linger here spooned up against Teyla's enticing behind which was pressed snugly into a most intimate spot?

When he did the math and realized they'd actually slept for nine hours he knew he should check on TJ before he did anything else. The boy usually slept well at night but they had been in a strange location and their regular schedule had been shot to hell over the past day and a half.

He slipped quietly out of bed and padded barefoot across the hall to the room he and Dave had always shared as kids. And there was TJ, still out cold although John could tell that he'd drifted out of slumber briefly; his thumb was in his mouth and he was sucking furiously.

He and Teyla had tried to break him of that habit but John usually didn't try too hard as he knew he had sucked his own thumb until he was five. Of course he never did it where anyone could see him, especially his Dad. His Dad would have had a fit and probably done something extreme like cut his thumb off.

John chuckled as he tiptoed back out and allowed the boy to continue getting his much deserved rest. Okay, maybe his Dad wouldn't have cut his thumb off but he most likely would have covered it in something foul tasting to discourage him. Good thing he had been great at subterfuge and had kept his little habit hidden from everyone. Well, maybe not from Dave but his brother had been his protector back then and would have died before giving up John's little secret.

John walked back into the main bedroom and crossed to open the doors to the balcony. He looked out and knew the sun was just about to peek over the horizon and really wanted to share this with Teyla. Hopefully she wouldn't get sore with him for waking her up.

He moved quickly to her side and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Hey, Teyla, come on sweetie, wake up. You're gonna miss the most amazing sunrise."

He kissed her cheek again, this time with a bit more pressure and he saw her stir, albeit slightly. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers now and began to kiss her in earnest and her eyes finally opened, although they had desire written in them quite clearly.

When she saw John standing _next _to the bed, those eyes grew puzzled. Usually he kissed her that way when he was still in bed and wanted to stay there for a bit longer. But he threw back the covers now that she had woken and pulled gently on her hand.

"Come on, the sun's coming up and you'll miss it," John whined like a little boy and he wondered if he hadn't picked some of that up from Torren.

Teyla smile indulgently and followed him. When she realized she was still only wearing a snug tank top and panties, she paused. John tugged again and said, "No one else is up at this time and the cottage is fairly private. Unless someone is walking along the shore and happens to look this way with binoculars, we won't be seen."

Teyla conceded the point and stood at the railing with his arms around her and they watched as the beginnings of the bright yellow orb rose over the horizon. They stayed that way until the sun was sitting on the ocean looking like a beach ball just bobbing there.

Teyla turned a bit and smiled at John. "Thank you for bringing me out here to view this. It was remarkable."

"So you aren't mad I woke you up?" John checked although her face showed her to be quite contented.

"I believe we slept for a good many hours. The sun had just set when we got in bed last night. I wonder if Torren is still asleep."

John tightened his arms around her the best he could with her growing waistline. "I just checked on him and he's still sleeping so … maybe I could convince you to climb back in bed with me. It's still a little nippy out here since the sun hasn't warmed up the night air yet."

"Perhaps," Teyla said slyly, "if he is still asleep when I go look."

John just rolled his eyes and followed Teyla back in. It only took her a few seconds to see that Torren was still happily slumbering and she slid back under she sheets she had vacated only a short while ago.

John grinned and slipped in behind her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and caressed her skin. Teyla leaned her head back and settled it on his shoulder as his hands glided over her rounded stomach and up to her golden globes.

He let a little groan escape as his hands stroked her breasts. Teyla had always been beautiful in this area but since she had been pregnant they had gotten rounder and bigger. John figured he needed to get as much pleasure out of them as he could now since once the baby was born, she'd have first dibs.

John adjusted his position and lifted Teyla's top to view the astounding sight he'd just been touching. It took him a few seconds of staring before he broke the spell and lowered his mouth to pay homage to them with his lips. John smirked as Teyla's head tipped back even further against the pillow.

This exposed her fabulously slender neck and throat and John was torn. He replaced his lips with his hands again and ran his tongue up her throat to her neck and then from ear to ear. But the lips roamed back south again and captured one perfect nipple to lavish it with attention. The whimpers coming from Teyla's mouth now were turning him on almost as much as the sight of her.

Teyla's hands pushed themselves into John's hair as she enjoyed his passionate ministrations. With a child at home and the ever growing bump in her midsection, they had not been able to enjoy each other as often as they had in the past. She hoped while on vacation, so far from anyone who would need John's services, they would perhaps be able to focus more on each other. Once this child was born, it would be a while before she felt well enough to participate in any sexual activities.

She felt John's hand glide over her stomach and the baby inside fluttered rapidly then gave a tiny kick. Teyla sucked in a little breathe and John paused in his stroking and looked up at her.

"Was that just the baby?" His eyes were alight with joy and she remembered a similar expression when they had been locked in Rodney's lab during the quarantine and he had felt Torren kick.

"Yes," Teyla answered. "She can feel your hands rubbing over her and she is enjoying it as I am, although I believe for different reasons."

"Cool," John whispered and felt the baby, _his little girl_, move again. He wished he could connect to this child as Teyla did. He couldn't even imagine how intense that would be.

Teyla ran her hands through John's hair as she felt his lips on her stomach again but now she could feel his emotions and feelings quite strongly as well. He was in awe at the wonder that was his daughter and he was also envious that she had such a connection to their child and he did not. Teyla wished she could help him connect in some way. During this vacation she would have to ponder if indeed that was possible.

She had been able to link to John's feelings quite easily now and had been since he had been infected with the Iratus retrovirus and had his DNA changed, although her connections to him back then had been very fleeting. Now with them living together and their deep love for the other, his feelings flowed into her as easily as the air that she breathed. Those feelings kept her centered and strong at all times. They were as important to her now as that air she breathed.

John continued to talk to her belly, all thoughts of passion seemingly forgotten. Teyla sighed but so loved hearing him speak to their child that she allowed her own desire to wane.

"I can't wait until you're here and I can finally hold you," John told his daughter. "It's gonna be so amazing and just wait until you see where you live. It's this place called Atlantis and it's the most incredible place in the world, in a lot of worlds actually."

John's lips and hands caressed some more and the baby continued to flutter. One hand did move back to her breast and Teyla breathed deeply wondering if John's focus was returning to where it had been before. She hoped so as she did so enjoy John's attention on her.

"Mama, Daddy?" a small voice came from the direction of the hallway and John sat up quick and Teyla swiftly pulled her top back over her bare breasts. Torren took that moment to enter their room.

"Hey, Pal," John greeted the boy who sleepily rubbed his eyes. "D'you have a good sleep?"

Torren nodded slowly then looked curiously at his parents. "I'm just talking to your sister," John informed him and caressed Teyla's tummy again. He held out his hand and allowed the boy to climb on the bed with them.

"Good morning, precious boy," Teyla greeted her son and held her hand out to touch his face.

"Hi Mama," he responded and placed his hand on her belly as John was doing. "Hi, baby."

Teyla smiled at this as Torren had picked up many of John's habits and mannerisms. She cherished that Torren desired to be like his Daddy and found many ways to mimic him.

John grinned too when he saw TJ lower his lips and kiss Teyla's exposed belly and begin talking to it. "Hey, baby, we on vatation and we gonna go swimmin' and Daddy and Mama said Unta Dave and Auntie Julia are tummin up soon too. And I get to stay with them and wide a horses when Mama and Daddy go to a weddin'."

John watched as TJ started laughing and smiling wide and then kissed Teyla's belly again.

"She lite it when I talt to her," his eyes were wide and excited and John narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

"Can you _feel _what the baby is thinking, TJ?"

Torren nodded quickly. "She lite when you wub Mama's belly and tiss it. She knows you love her and she loves you too, Daddy."

John smiled but Teyla could tell it was not quite genuine. And she could feel that he was bothered by the fact that he was the only one of them who could not connect to the new child. Teyla sat up and immediately changed the subject.

"Yes, we all love each other because we are family. And right now I know I would _love _to eat something. Should we get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast?"

"Yup!" Torren crowed and bounced on the bed then looked at his parents sitting next to him. He started to giggle into his hands. "We all in our underwear."

John grabbed him around the waist and blew raspberries on his bare belly. "It's okay to hang out in your underwear when you're on vacation. You don't have to worry about emergencies and people needing you at all hours of the day and night."

John stood up and plunked the child back on his feet. "It's gonna be warm today so put on some shorts and then we'll eat."

Torren hopped to the door then stopped and looked back, his eyes shining hopefully. "We tan eat donuts?"

Teyla slid out of bed and moved to the closet to pull out a sundress. Her mouth twisted as she responded to her son. "Perhaps _one _donut. But you must eat something else as well."

He nodded and continued hopping to his room. John threw his clothes on fast while Teyla took a quick shower and he had eggs, bacon and fruit just about ready when she came down, her hair still damp but pulled up in a large clip. Torren had been down eating his donut and gave her a powdered sugar smile.

While they were eating breakfast John asked what everyone wanted to do on their first real day of vacation.

"You are the one who is familiar with this location so I feel I am not qualified to answer adequately," Teyla said. Torren was too busy chewing on his fourth piece of bacon and didn't reply.

"You know Dave used to love bacon when he was a kid," John reminisced, looking at TJ. "There used to be a place around here that had a breakfast buffet and there was all you can eat bacon, along with a ton of other stuff. I swear, back then, Dave could just about eat his _weight_ in bacon."

John rolled his eyes at the thought and wondered if Torren took after Dave in that aspect. Then his mind kicked in and he acknowledged that Torren and Dave weren't really blood related as the boy was not his biological son. But he loved him as such and often times forgot that nagging little fact.

"Well there's a ton of stuff to do on the island and in Acadia National Park but some of it you need to drive to. I'm thinking after so long in planes and cars yesterday we should just stick around here and relax for the day. If we're ready for a little drive later, we could go to the top of Cadillac Mountain and see the sun set."

He looked pointedly at Teyla and grinned. "It's even _better_ than the sunrise."

Teyla's eyes showed her excitement and they finished eating while John mentioned a few other things he wanted to see or do while they were here.

When they were done and cleaned up, Torren jumped up and down and asked, "Daddy, we go swimmin' in a ocean?"

John looked at his watch and saw in was barely 08:00. He loved the water but he wasn't sure the sun was warm enough for swimming quite yet.

"It's still a little early for swimming, Pal," John explained. "How about we go and play in the yard for a while. I think I saw a ball in the closet when you were looking in there yesterday."

"Yup!" Torren nodded excitedly and ran to the closet to find it. A moment later he galloped to the back door with the ball in his arms. "I weady, Daddy. You tummin' Mama?"

Teyla walked behind her two men and replied, "I will come out and play for a short while but I fear I will not be as swift as both of you."

They spent the next hour kicking the ball around and Teyla eventually sat on one of the outdoor chairs that was placed on the patio right below the porch. She closed her eyes and soaked in the warm rays of the sun and relished the sounds from John and Torren as they played.

Soon she heard another sound and was unable to identify it at first. When she opened her eyes she saw what she thought to be a dog from this world. It ran around the yard trailing a long leash and Torren was jumping up and down with excitement. But when it approached him and began to frolic near him, he became nervous and yelled, "Daddy!"

John saw the little black and white Spaniel enter the yard and wondered whose it was. The nearest neighbors, the Brewers, used to have some Spaniels but he didn't know if they still did. Rosa and Wes Brewer had lived next door for as long as he could remember but he had heard Wes had died a few years back. And their son, Charlie, lived nearby with his family and took care of this cottage for him and rented it out over the summer months.

John had some of the rental money deposited into his bank account but he knew he had told Dave to give much of it to Charlie in payment for taking good care of the place. He was glad the man had as it had been just what he and Teyla had needed for their vacation on Earth.

John looked up at the soft command he heard for the dog to sit and saw Mrs. Brewer, Rosa, entering the yard from the direction of her cottage next door. He figured she must be in her late sixties by now but he knew it was her.

John knelt down to grab the stray leash and settle the dog as the woman approached him. "Mrs. Brewer, it's great to see you. I take it this little guy is yours."

Rosa gave a great big smile and held out her arms. "John Sheppard, my word I can't believe it's you. When Charlie told me you were coming to spend some time here I just about jumped up in excitement. It's been far too long. I'm so sorry about your Dad by the way but I'm glad he left you this cottage. You always did have an affinity for this place."

John rose and embraced the woman and gave her a huge smile too. She had been such a great support system the summer after his Mom had died. His Dad had wanted to keep everything as normal as possible and so they had still come to spend a few weeks here. But their Dad had never been the one to keep them occupied and out of trouble. That task had always fallen to their Mom.

But Mrs. Brewer had sensed the boys needed some mothering and had made sure they came and hung out with Charlie and the dogs and she had kept them filled with chocolate chip cookies and warm hugs. John thought it was the only thing that had gotten him through that time.

John felt small arms wrap around his leg and looked down to see TJ looking up at him anxiously. Sometimes new people threw him off although if she had been wearing a marine uniform the kid probably would have been fine.

John reached down to haul him into his arms and Mrs. Brewer gave the boy a large smile. "And I take it _this_ little guy is _yours_."

John kissed TJ's cheek and introduced, "This is TJ and..." He looked over to where Teyla was walking toward them and finished, "This is my wife, Teyla. This is Mrs. Brewer, she lives next door and her son is the one who takes care of the cottage for me."

"It is an honor to meet you, Mrs. Brewer," Teyla greeted in her usual graceful manner, bowing her head.

Rosa's eyes lit up and she replied, "It's lovely to meet you, Teyla. And your son is beautiful_. You_ must be especially wonderful to have caught the attention of John Sheppard. There were lots of girls around who tried to get him to notice them but he was always looking to the sky and craving adventure."

She looked back at John and said, "I saw all the reports about you and your marvelous city of Atlantis. I always figured you'd find that ultimate adventure you were searching for. It looks like you found something else too." And she blatantly looked at TJ, Teyla, and Teyla's belly.

John reached for Teyla's hand and pulled her close to his side. His eyes held a smug look as he gazed at his wife and son. "Yeah, I did. I had to go to another galaxy to find it though."

John then looked down at the dog and asked, "This can't possibly be one of the ones you had years ago. Is it related?"

Rosa reached for the leash that John held out for her and answered, "Yes, remember Freckles? This is from her line. His name is Domino. He's a great little one but he does have a tendency to pull away from me if I put his leash down for even a second. Luckily he doesn't go very far."

John knelt down but kept hold of Torren as he patted the dog. "You can pat him, TJ, he won't hurt you. You just have to be gentle."

Torren reached his hand out tentatively and placed it on the animal's soft fur. His eyes lit up when the dog placed his nose on John's leg and nudged TJ's hand to pet him some more.

"He likes it, Pal," John encouraged and scratched the dog around the ears and neck. "Dogs sometimes like to be scratched too, like this."

Once Torren had begun and then discovered that the Spaniel liked his belly scratched as well, John placed him on the ground and stood up.

"Can we offer you something, Mrs. Brewer, a cup of coffee or some iced tea?" John suggested.

"Yes," Teyla added. "We would love for you to join us for a while. I would be interested in hearing about John when he was a young child."

John gave a grimace and both women laughed. "I would love some iced tea, thank you, John, Teyla. As long as it isn't any problem."

"The iced tea is only instant," John apologized. "Hope that's okay. I'll get it, Teyla, you sit and talk. And no embarrassing stories, Mrs. Brewer, please."

Teyla swept her arm to guide the woman to one of the patio chairs, leaving Torren a few feet away still playing with the dog. John bounced up the steps into the house.

Teyla leaned closer to the woman and whispered conspiratorially, "I would actually _like_ to hear an embarrassing story about John. Perhaps I could use it as ammunition at a later time."

Rosa laughed and her eyes filled with mirth. "Oh, I'm so glad to see John back here and with such a lovely family. You don't know how much I worried about those boys, especially after their mother died. Not that Patrick didn't love them with all his heart, he did. He and his wife Beth were very good friends and we would see them every year when they came up to spend a few weeks. Sometimes they would even spend over a month. But Patrick was a bit of a workaholic and after Beth died he seemed to expect so much more from his sons."

Rosa glanced back up at the house as if she didn't want John overhearing what she was saying. "I know there were some difficulties between them for a while. Did Patrick and John ever work out their problems before he passed away?"

Teyla shook her head sadly. "No, and I know John carries a great deal of guilt because of that. However a year ago he came across a letter his father had written but had not sent. It was difficult for John to read but in it his father apologized for many things and let John know that he was always loved by him. It helped to some degree I believe."

Now _Teyla_ looked up at the house and continued, "But John is not one to freely discuss his emotions and feelings and is very uncomfortable with conversations of this kind."

"That I do remember," Rosa nodded. "So let's discuss this new child you are having. When are you due?"

"The baby should arrive in the month you refer to as December. John thinks it will be a lovely Christmas present however I hope she does not wait that long as I am due at least three weeks prior to that."

"She?" Rosa questioned. "So you know it's a girl."

"Yes," Teyla acknowledged. "And John is quite excited about that. I do wonder if this child will have him completely under her control from an early age. He already is very susceptible to the pleadings of Torren."

They both looked at the little boy who was rolling on the ground with the dog licking his face and hands, obviously having fun.

"Spoils him a bit, huh?" Rosa asked.

"I don't spoil anyone," came John's defensive voice as he walked down the steps with a tray loaded with a large pitcher and some glasses. He placed the tray on the table and planted a kiss on Teyla's cheek. "Except maybe Teyla, … when she allows it."

Teyla laughed. "Yes, that I will admit. John would have me sit around and be waited on during my entire pregnancy if it were possible. Unfortunately I have a job and a young child to take care of and I feel I would be extremely bored and unfulfilled if I did."

John poured iced tea for all and Rosa began asking questions about Atlantis and the work they did. John made sure to keep all the dangerous stuff out of the conversation and they talked much about the city itself and Teyla's diplomatic responsibilities.

John had found a tennis ball and given it to TJ. He showed the boy how to throw it just a short distance and watched as the dog ran and got it and brought it back. That kept them both occupied for a while.

Rosa finally called the dog and picked up the leash. "It was wonderful seeing you again, John and meeting you, Teyla. It does my heart good to see you so happy and settled with a family of your own. I hope I'll get a chance to see you again before you leave."

"Oh, absolutely," John responded. "You're welcome over here any time. We'd love to see you. And Dave and his wife, Julia will be here at the end of the week. We should make some plans to have a cookout and have you and Charlie and his family over. I'd love to see him again and thank him for taking such good care of this place. I know I haven't been here in a while but hopefully it won't be another twenty years before we get back."

Teyla placed her hand on John's arm and agreed. "Yes, this place is very beautiful and relaxing. I can see that it might become my favorite place if we are back on Earth."

John laughed. "Only if it's summer, sweetie. Maine in the winter is quite a bit different although no less beautiful, just a lot colder."

As Rosa walked off, Torren galloped over, his face sad at losing his little friend. But he turned big eyes up to his parents and begged, "Daddy, we get a dog?"

John remembered that he once said all kids needed a dog. He just wondered what Woolsey would say if they returned to Atlantis with something soft and furry.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"You were correct, John," Teyla told her husband as they stood on the rocks on the top of Cadillac Mountain overlooking the west side of the island. "This is indeed more beautiful than the sunrise. The colors are quite stunning in their intensity and vibrance."

John gazed at the reds, oranges and purples that swirled across the sky and gave a deep sigh. There was no denying its beauty. But he knew the true beauty of the moment was the people he was sharing it with. Teyla stood beside him, her hand resting on his arm while TJ was sitting on his shoulders, his body leaning heavily against John's head.

John knew the boy was tired. It had been a long, busy day filled with a huge dose of fresh air, sunshine and ocean water. After a late morning snack they had donned swim suits instead of their shorts and Teyla had thrown a silky scarf-like cover up around her hips. They had taken a walk along the shore and waded in the water as they went.

TJ had wanted to go in further so John had carried him in until the waves crashed around them and pushed them back to shore. John had showed Torren how to body surf and told him they'd buy him a little boogie board so he could ride the waves back in without hurting himself on the rocks. Unfortunately the waves here weren't quite big enough to actually surf. They'd have to go to the cottage in Hawaii for that.

After playing in the water for a while and the long walk, Torren had been dragging by the time they ate a late lunch. John pulled him into the shower with him to rinse off the salt water then tucked him into his bed with his blanket and stuffed giraffe. Then he'd grabbed Teyla and they had tucked _themselves_ into the cushioned wicker love seat on the balcony off the master bedroom.

John flushed a bit and looked at Teyla standing so tranquil and gorgeous beside him. He still didn't know what he had ever done to deserve her. But he so enjoyed that he had her. And he had definitely enjoyed her quite a bit out on that balcony.

She had put her sundress back on but when John's hands had started roaming over her ever increasing curves, he had discovered she had neglected to put her panties on. His hands hadn't been able to control themselves once they realized and then his mouth got in the act. Soon she had been sitting astride him and his shorts had been down around his ankles. They were just lucky that TJ had taken a nice long nap.

But it was now many hours later and he was tired again. God bless the invigorating ocean air and all the running around they had done after his nap. He figured the child might even fall asleep on the drive back to the cottage.

They really weren't that far but just driving down the mountain itself took about fifteen minutes and then it was another seven or eight to the cottage. That amount of car movement alone could possibly do it.

He took one last look at the deeply colored sky growing darker and knew they needed to get moving. The road up here closed an hour after sunset and it had gone down almost ten minutes ago.

He lifted TJ off his shoulders and started walking back to the rental car. "Time to head back, Pal, it's gonna be dark soon."

"What we do now, Daddy?" Torren asked trying to put a little energy into his voice though John could tell there was very little left. Sometimes TJ just liked to see how long he could last until he simply passed out.

John tucked him into his car seat as Teyla climbed in the passenger seat. "We'll head back to the cottage and just relax for a bit. It's almost time for bed."

"But it vatation, Daddy. We tan stay up late, wight?"

John slid into the driver's seat and responded, "Sure, Pal, we can stay up as late as you want."

John started the car and began the journey down the winding mountain road. Torren seemed excited and informed his mother, "Mama, we tan stay up late, Daddy said."

Teyla chuckled and John risked a glance in her direction and saw that her eyes were sparkling with amusement. She twisted slightly in her seat and replied, "Yes, perhaps you and Daddy can stay up late. But I am afraid myself and the baby will need to go to sleep at some point. It has been a very long and busy day."

John slipped his hand into Teyla's but kept his eyes on the road. "I'm sorry, Teyla, I didn't realize I was tiring you out with what we did."

Teyla squeezed his hand. "No, John, I enjoyed today's activities very much and they were quite refreshing. I believe I am still adapting to the new time and attempting to recover from all the traveling we did yesterday. I would like to do more physical activity as I think it will revitalize me with energy. Tonight though, I think I will not stay up late with you men."

John heard the teasing in her voice and kept his chuckle inside. Let TJ think he could stay up all night. They both knew that even if he managed to make it back to the cottage still awake, he wouldn't last much past a few of John's stories. He could already hear the sound of TJ sucking away on his thumb and he knew that was a sure sign the boy was tired.

Torren did make it back to the cottage awake but barely. John hoisted him in his arms and sank onto the comfortable sofa in the middle of the big living room that comprised most of the bottom floor. He grabbed a few picture books and asked, "Which ones tonight?"

TJ didn't even take his thumb out, he just pointed. Teyla used the bathroom, something she was doing a lot more these days John noticed, then joined them. She loved watching them in their nightly bedtime routine and he loved the family atmosphere it created having her there.

John read one story then had TJ use the bathroom and brush his teeth knowing he could go out at any time. And sure enough John had barely started the third book when he felt the weight against his chest that indicated the boy had finally crashed.

John finished the story allowing him time to truly get into a deep sleep then remained sitting with Torren in his lap and Teyla leaning against his arm. Mrs. Brewer had talked about John and his adventurous lifestyle and he knew he did crave action and adventure. But there were times like this when he wondered if there wasn't something to be said about being a family man.

He mentioned that to Teyla and she looked at him strangely. "You _are_ a family man, John. You are married and have a wonderful son and a daughter on the way and you provide so much love and warmth for us. One is not exclusive of the other. You have found a way to blend these two together and it has worked quite nicely for the last year."

John blinked when he realized it _had been_ just about a year since he had returned to Atlantis after his injury and time away. And that was when he and Teyla had begun living together and he had been available to both she and Torren on a much more permanent basis. Sometimes it seemed like yesterday and sometimes it seemed like he had been with them forever.

"I guess I'm just really liking this time when I don't have to worry about anything big. Even when we have a day off, there's always someone who needs me for something or something I need to be thinking about and worrying about in the city. Here I have no worries at all. Rodney's too far away to bother me. Ronon can't just drop in unexpected. Woolsey can't get me on the radio. The Wraith are in another galaxy and I'm much too far away to have the city humming in my brain that some system is slightly out of alignment. I can completely relax and I'm finding I like it."

Teyla looked curiously at her husband. "Can you truly feel when there is a system out of alignment in the city?"

John rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Not always. But sometimes I can tell if something is off. I'm not so tuned in that I can figure out what it is though."

Teyla leaned against John's arm again and offered, "I know you are very relaxed right now and I am pleased for that. You have been working very hard for some time now. It seems that since you returned from your injury you have felt the need to prove yourself to everyone. Without that pressure that you imposed on yourself, you are feeling less stress. But I know you, John Sheppard. You may enjoy this for a few weeks or even a month but I do believe you would need some further stimulation at some point to truly be content."

John smiled and admitted, "I guess you're right, Teyla but then I should know by now that you are _always_ right."

"And do not forget that," Teyla warned though he knew she was kidding.

"Actually, John," Teyla sat up a bit straighter and continued, "perhaps now is a good time to explore if you could perhaps begin to sense my feelings as well. I have the ability to tap into yours and Torren's and Torren has begun to sense my feelings and the baby's."

"But I don't have any Wraith DNA in me and that's what connects you guys, right?"

"But I can connect to the DNA protein marker left in you by the Iratus bug retrovirus and if you learn how, perhaps to could do this as well." Teyla gazed at him and wondered if he would be willing to try.

John looked at her skeptically. "How do you think I could do that?"

"You would need to start with concentration and meditation," Teyla recommended.

John looked down at the child still asleep in his lap and suggested, "Why don't I put him up in his bed and then we can try to do this with a little less distraction."

John took only a few minutes to settle Torren in bed and then sat next to Teyla who had crossed her legs up on the couch. "Do I have to sit like that too?"

"Sit so you are comfortable, John," Teyla said. "Then close your eyes and simply breathe in and out until you feel very relaxed."

John did as asked and knew he did feel a lot more relaxed than usual but it probably had more to do with the location and Teyla by his side than his breathing method.

Teyla sat beside him and he could hear her breaths going in and out in rhythm and he tried to follow along. He had done a ton of this when he had been stuck behind the time dilation field but he had never really enjoyed it or seen any reason for it. But if he could really feel what Teyla was feeling and especially sense even a tiny bit of his child that was growing inside her, that would be a good reason to do it.

When Teyla sensed that he was very relaxed and willing to try, she began speaking softly. "Now try to focus on me. Think about me and how you feel about me."

Teyla did the same and immediately felt desire course through her with John's thoughts. She gave a tiny chuckle and a reproof. "No, John, try to think of your emotions not your passion. Concentrate on the love you feel for me. Picture me in your mind and stay focused on that."

John did as asked and felt the warmth and intense love he had for Teyla fill him up. He kept his focus on thinking about Teyla and how he felt for her. This wasn't something he went around saying all that often; and then only ever to Teyla. But as he kept his breathing even and pictured Teyla in his mind he felt something else. He wasn't sure what it was but it was almost like what he felt when the city was humming in his veins; but it wasn't a hum, it was a whisper.

He was really intrigued by it and concentrated harder on getting closer to it and being able to hear it. And after a while he could. It was still a whisper but it was the whisper of an emotion and he could tell it wasn't his. This emotion was a bit doubtful that he could connect but it was also determined to help him. The sensation was still weak but the more he thought about Teyla, the stronger it settled inside him.

"You don't think I can do this," John accused softly keeping his eyes closed and focused on the woman at his side.

"I am willing to explore the possibility, John and assist you in any way I can."

John grinned. He could now feel that Teyla was a bit upset with herself for showing any doubt. She thought he had just guessed that feeling. "No, I can _sense_ that you have doubts. But I can also sense that you hate seeing me so upset when both you and Torren connect with the baby and that's why you want to help. You don't like seeing me upset. That's sweet, Teyla."

John continued to focus on Teyla and now felt extreme surprise and pleasure and he noticed her breathing had stopped its rhythm. He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him in amazement. But when he opened his eyes, the connection he had with her was lost. He guessed he wasn't as good as Teyla with the whole sensing thing. Yet.

"You sensed my emotions and feelings? Truly?" Teyla asked awed.

John gave a crooked smile and answered, "Yeah, briefly. They're gone now that I've opened my eyes but I did feel them. It was like a tiny breeze in the back of my mind whispering to me. Is that how it feels to you?"

Teyla nodded slowly. "That is how it was when you were first infected and I began to sense your feelings. But once I realized what was happening I attempted to keep my mind closed to you as I did not think it proper to invade your thoughts and feelings without your permission. Since we have been together it has grown much stronger."

John reached for Teyla's hand and said, "Can we try it again? Is that okay or do you _not _want me inside your head?"

The smile Teyla gave him let him know that answer very plainly. "I am pleased you were able to find the connection between us. And perhaps in time you will also be able to sense me with very little effort. Let us try again."

They both closed their eyes and John concentrated deeply on his wife sitting next to him. It took a few minutes but again he felt the whisper and moved toward it, slowly but steadily. When he got there, he sucked in a deep breath. He could feel exactly what Teyla was feeling and he had no problems whatsoever with letting her know that he felt the same.

He opened his eyes and stood up, holding out his hand for her. He pulled her in close and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle caress. "Why don't we shut off these lights and lock up and then maybe we can go upstairs and I can try and read your mind as to _exactly_ what you want me to do."

Teyla stood up and assisted in closing up for the night. As they walked upstairs, she shivered a bit wondering just how special this would be with John in her mind as much as she was in his.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

The familiar sensation of Teyla's bottom tucked snuggly into his lap and her legs intertwined with his was present as John opened his eyes on the new day. The sun's rays were just barely lighting up the sky and John remembered he was on vacation and there was no need for him to actually get up yet.

He did think about getting up and going for a run along the beach but when he remembered last night he decided he wanted to do something else this morning. And it wasn't what he normally wanted when he woke up early with Teyla snuggled against him.

He and Teyla had gotten in bed a little earlier than usual last night and he sucked in a deep breath when he thought about the passion they had shared. It had been nice to be able to hold her and not be interrupted in the middle of things and then actually fall asleep without having to get up and do his nightly check of the city. He hadn't been kidding when he said the city hummed to him. And he knew when he did his nightly check, she hummed even stronger and if all was well it was a very pleasant feeling.

But last night he had connected to Teyla in a similar way. After some deep meditation he had been able to sense Teyla's emotions. It hadn't lasted much after he had opened his eyes and the concentration was disrupted but he had been able to do it again a few times. Unfortunately he had been too distracted during sex to sense her but he didn't usually need to at that point as Teyla was hardly shy about voicing her desire and fulfillment. But he had thought he felt something as Teyla had shuddered her climax and it had helped to bring him to completion as well.

He lay here now wondering if he had just dreamed it or if he could truly sense her again and without Teyla being awake this time.

John closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into Teyla's hair, inhaling her sweet scent. His hand rested on her hip and his fingers brushed back and forth lightly not wanting to wake her, yet needing the contact. He inhaled and exhaled in rhythm as Teyla had taught him and memories of Teer drifted through his mind and his time with her people. Amusement also floated past as he remembered Teyla's words yesterday that he would soon grow tired of being on vacation for too long. He knew it was true. His time behind the time dilation field had proved too much rest and relaxation wasn't his thing.

As he thought of Teyla and how much he loved her and how important she was in his life, the tiny whispers came back, wafting through the recesses of his mind. As he kept his concentration flowing in one direction the sensation of another's thoughts made itself clear. He could discern that Teyla was asleep, though he knew her dreams were peaceful ones.

The sensation of Teyla's mind was so pleasant that John wished to stay there for a while, hopefully strengthening the connection. He would love to be able to feel what she felt without going into the deep meditation that was involved now.

His hand moved of its own accord and caressed her swollen tummy that housed his baby girl. His own emotions swelled and grew at the thought of this child and it amazed him how much he loved this child who had not even been born yet. He was almost scared that these feelings would get so strong and be out of control when she finally came.

Another soft whisper pushed itself into his mind with waves of love and warmth and he opened one eye but saw that Teyla was still asleep. So where had it come from? When he felt a tiny kick from the skin under his hand, he froze.

It couldn't be the baby, could it? Connecting to Teyla was one thing but was this tickle inside him really his daughter? The movement occurred again and John closed his eyes and concentrated on both Teyla and the child she carried. After a few minutes of rhythmic breathing and thought, he felt the presence in his mind again. He sent waves of love and comfort back and again felt the movement under his hand.

The sweet emotion that returned washed over him like a surge from the ocean. It was love and contentment and appreciation and thanks. It was his daughter. He wasn't sure how he knew but he did. He felt it.

And it hit him like a ton of bricks, worse than Ronon sparring in a bad mood or a fleet of Hive ships. Intense couldn't even begin to describe it.

His breathing picked up and he continued to send waves of love to her and he could tell she was happy. Not only was she kicking up a storm and practically doing cartwheels inside Teyla, he could sense her joy.

Teyla began to stir and soon she was staring at John's face, concern etched on her precious features. It took a moment but she finally realized what had happened. She could sense it herself.

"John," she smiled softly and lifted her thumb to wipe the moisture that had slipped from the corner of his eye. "You have managed to make a connection."

John blinked a few times and nodded. He swallowed hard and gave a crooked smile. "Yeah."

He couldn't manage much more than that. Luckily Teyla could read his thoughts and knew what he was going through.

"She is pleased you have made the effort and feels your warmth and love quite strongly," Teyla told him.

But John's smile just grew in size and he replied, "I know. I can feel it, too. I knew it would be mind-blowing. It's almost a little overwhelming. Do you ever feel that way?"

"Occasionally," Teyla answered. "But I have learned how to control it and keep the extreme emotions from overtaking me. You will learn too."

John pulled Teyla right up against him and held her tight. "I'm not quite up to par with you yet, sweetie, I still need to concentrate a lot and once I'm distracted I lose the connection. But I can't even describe how it felt to feel my own child's thoughts and feelings."

John laughed at the absurdity of what he'd just said. "But you do this all the time so I don't really _need_ to describe it to _you_."

Teyla pressed her lips to his and smiled. "But now you are able to do it also. And the more you connect the stronger it will eventually become."

"And you're sure you don't mind me just feeling what you feel," John checked even though she had said she didn't last night.

"As our time together grows longer and we become more familiar, I believe my feelings will come to you as easily as yours do to me. I have no secrets from you, John, so I have no reason to fear you sensing my emotions."

"And maybe," John smirked, "it'll help me to know when you're annoyed with me about something and give me a little heads up when you're in a bad mood."

Teyla chuckled. "Yes I suppose that would be helpful … or you could simply never do anything to annoy me."

John kissed her lips this time. "Didn't you know you married a complete screw-up, sweetie. Sometimes I just can't help the stupid things I do. I think it's part of being a guy."

Teyla placed her hand on the side of John's face and chastised, "You are far too hard on yourself, John. There is no other I would rather be with than you. You hold my heart and I know you will always do everything you can to protect it from intentional harm."

John sighed at the incredible woman he had married. "But it's the _unintentional _things I worry about, Teyla. Luckily I know you'll usually forgive me for those, right?"

Teyla just answered him with another kiss and John was more than happy to help her in this endeavor. As their lips moved over the others, they could feel the baby twisting inside happily. John still wasn't sure how he would deal with this new skill he had acquired but he was glad he had it.

When Teyla's hands began wandering over John's chest and heading south and John's hands had slipped inside her panties to knead her curvaceous rear, they heard another sound that stopped them cold.

"Mama, Daddy, why you always gotta tiss so much?"

John rolled away from Teyla and turned to see the big, brown eyes of Torren staring at them from the side of the bed. He was rubbing those eyes and stifling a yawn.

"Because we love each other and that's how we show it," John explained.

John then reached for him and hauled him onto the bed beside him then plunked him in between him and Teyla. He stuck his nose into TJ's neck and planted a few noisy wet kisses there.

"And I need to show you that I love you, too."

TJ giggled and squirmed at his Daddy's playfulness then Teyla managed to sneak a few kisses onto the boy's cheek as well. The gentle tussle was filled with laughter, teasing and plenty of love.

Once they had settled, TJ leaned over and gave his mother's belly a gentle rub. "Hey, baby," he attempted a whisper, "Just lettin' you know when you tum out, Mama and Daddy are gonna give you lots of tisses but it otay betause they just doin' it so you know they love you."

Torren then leaned closer and placed a soft kiss where his hand had been. Then he looked up at his parents and smiled.

"What we doin' today, Daddy?"

John laughed at the quick change in subject but pulled the boy in for a brief hug and said, "What, you don't want to just stay in bed and hug and kiss all day?"

At Torren's horrified look, John laughed even louder. He threw back the covers that hadn't already been pushed aside by the earlier scuffle and put his feet on the floor.

"Guess that's a no. Don't worry, TJ, we'll think of something."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

And they certainly did think of something to do. John actually had a whole list of things he wanted to do while here. Today wasn't quite as hot as yesterday and so he thought it would be a perfect time to go to Jordon Pond. After hanging out at the house for a few hours and relaxing in the yard they headed out.

They started by driving into Acadia National Park and getting a week long park pass to hang on the rearview mirror. As they drove along the one way road and enjoyed the sights ranging from ocean view to woods and mountains, John regaled Teyla and TJ with stories from when he and his family used to come here as kids.

John pointed out a few sights that he wanted to come back to later in the week and they finally passed the Jordan Pond House. He pulled down the tree lined street right after it and searched for a place to park. It was crowded as usual and it took more than a few minutes but John had rented a compact car for a reason.

They strolled down to the pond making sure TJ held his hand on the road until they got to the path around it.

"This was my Mom's favorite place in the world," John told Teyla as they gazed at the blue lake sparkling in the sunlight. "There's a walking path that goes all the way around the pond and it takes about an hour or so to do the walk. But the path is level and very easy. I figured both you and TJ won't have any problems."

Teyla narrowed her eyes at John's words but then saw his gaze lower to her middle. She looked down and acknowledged that perhaps she was not in top form for extreme hiking. She still did not like to admit that though, even to John, maybe especially to John. It was a good thing he could not read her thoughts except through deep meditation and concentration at this time.

John reached out a hand and took hers and they began walking.

"TJ," John called out as the boy scampered ahead of them. "Don't get too far in front of us. I need to be able to see you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," the boy said respectfully. "I don't go far." Then he turned around and galloped along the narrow but well worn path, looking in all directions at the scenery.

"How'd we get such a great kid?" John wondered out loud as he and Teyla strolled side by side near the shore.

Teyla squeezed his hand and answered, "We have taught him to be respectful and sensible. And we have shown him what our expectations are for him and we hold him accountable for those actions."

John smirked and gazed at his beautiful wife. "And here I thought it was just because he takes after you."

"But as a child I was not always obedient as he is," Teyla confided and her eyes twinkled at the memory.

"So this next one," John said as he patted her expanding belly, "may pick up a few of those traits, huh? I guess we'll have to be extra vigilant."

"Oh, most definitely," Teyla replied. "Especially as this child also carries your genes as well. And you still have not learned how to be obedient yet."

John dropped her hand and slid it over her shoulder to pull her closer. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "Oh, I don't know about that. I think I did everything you told me to do _last night_."

Teyla flushed a deep shade of red and leaned her head on John's arm. "Yes, you did, for which I was very grateful and completely satisfied."

John noticed there were a few other people coming up behind them and cleared his throat and dropped his hand from her shoulder to hold her hand again. He looked ahead where the little brown curls were bouncing on TJ's head as he jumped along the path. The boy was oblivious to anyone else around.

"TJ," John called out, "hold up there, Pal."

They allowed the other couple to pass them and John nodded at TJ to continue walking, or hopping as the case may be.

"You know when my family came here, Dave and I used to almost race around the pond so we could get to the end faster than our parents. We never ran because Mom would have had a fit and we knew we weren't supposed to annoy the other people walking around but we certainly didn't take the time to really appreciate the beauty of this place. Mom loved it so much and it was one of the only places that she could actually get my Dad to slow down. They used to hold hands and walk along the path; for the first part anyway. The second half has a board walk made from split logs and you can only go one person at a time on those. We'll have to make sure TJ doesn't move too fast when we get to that section."

"I can see why your mother would love this place. It is indeed beautiful and extremely peaceful and serene. And I also like that I have my husband holding my hand and walking along with me. We do not get a chance to walk around holding hands too often when we are on Atlantis."

"True," John acknowledged with a wry smile. "I guess I just always get nervous that it'll be seen as unprofessional. After what Armstrong did and the whole Court Martial fiasco, I really don't want to take any chances even though everyone in the city knows we're married."

John paused along the way and allowed another group of faster walkers to pass them. He leaned down and gave Teyla a chaste kiss. "I hope I show you enough when we're in our quarters that I care about you even if I don't do it in public."

Teyla reached her free hand up to caress the side of his face and responded, "Yes, John, you are very demonstrative and I am quite aware of your feelings. And don't forget that I can sense your emotions very easily now. There are times that we are in a meeting or just in the control room and you gaze at me and I know how much you love me without your saying a word. I do not need you to show me in public."

"It would be nice to do it occasionally though, wouldn't it?" John asked and stopped again this time to press his lips to hers. "Just like this. And see, no one around here even cares."

John actually noticed an older couple, perhaps in their sixties, smile warmly at them as they passed then say hello to TJ who was a few yards ahead of them. He was waiting at one of the culverts that ran along the path allowing the rain water to drain from the mountains on one side to the pond. Many of them were narrow and could be easily stepped across with an adult stride but TJ was being cautious and looked anxiously at his parents.

"Daddy," he yelled as the older couple approached him. "How I get over?"

They caught up to him in seconds and John leaned down. "Well, Pal, there are a bunch of these all along the first part of the trail. They allow the water from the mountains," and John pointed to the right up the hill, "to get to the pond without making the trail all muddy. So I guess we need to figure out a way to get across. What do you think we could do?"

Torren looked way up at his very tall Dad and said, "I thint you and Mama tan just step over but I too small, Daddy."

"Probably for just stepping over you are but I think you have a few options. First, you can take a little jump over. Let's see if that will work. But you have to be very careful and make sure you jump onto a solid spot and not on some rock or stick."

John took TJ's hand and stepped so he had one leg on each side of the culvert. "Ready?"

TJ nodded a bit uneasy but then he bent at the knees and jumped. John kept hold of his hand but allowed the boy to do the jump all on his own, his hand only there in case he needed it. TJ landed on the other side and looked up proudly at John.

"I did it, Daddy! I jump over."

"Yes, you did, Pal," John grinned at him. "Nice job. But just so you know if one of these is a little bigger, you could always ask your old man for help."

A puzzled expression crossed Torren's face as he asked, "Who my old man?"

Teyla chuckled at the question and John replied. "_I'm_ your old man."

Torren got the '_you're so silly'_ look on his face whenever John said ridiculous things. "You not old, Daddy. You wun every day. Unta Wodney don't wun. Maybe he my old man."

John burst out laughing and plucked TJ off the ground and swung him around in the air then planted a bunch of kisses on his cheek.

Torren squirmed to get down and John lowered him to the ground. "You make me laugh, you know that, TJ."

TJ's eyes sparkled with humor and he parroted back, "No, _you_ mate _me_ laugh." Then he started his typical jump/skip down the trail again.

Teyla strolled up close to John and they clasped hands again and followed after their son. John couldn't get over how relaxed he felt and how much fun he was having just taking a walk. He was glad he had decided to bring his family here before the wedding. He thought about that word '_family_' and gave a happy sigh. Yeah, they were a real family and he couldn't think of anything nicer.

About half way around they came upon a little wooden bridge made from small logs. John thought it would be a nice place to rest for a few minutes. He knew Teyla was probably fine and TJ didn't seem to be running out of energy yet but it was one of the only places where there was a little sandy shore instead of large granite boulders.

He directed Teyla to a fallen log and instructed Torren to stay with them. He pulled the little camera he had brought out of his pocket, pushed back his sunglasses and snapped a few pictures of Teyla leaning back, her eyes closed to the sun. Then he took a few of TJ writing in the sand with a little stick.

Teyla opened her eyes and saw what John was doing and frowned. "John, why must you take pictures of me when I am as large as this?"

A mischievous gleam came into his eyes and he teased, "You're gonna get larger than this, sweetie, I hope you know that."

The glare she sent him merely made him grin. She knew he was kidding. He constantly told her how sexy he thought she was pregnant. She would usually laugh but since she could sense his feelings, she knew that he really did think that.

They stayed there for about ten minutes and Teyla managed to ask another couple to take a few pictures of all three of them. TJ complied for about fifteen seconds then wanted to play in the sand again. They allowed it but only for a short while.

The second half of the path got a bit rockier and Teyla and TJ stayed close to John. John knew they would have claimed they were fine and could do it themselves and he knew they probably could but TJ was still only three and a half and Teyla's center of gravity had shifted a bit and he worried about both of them getting hurt.

Luckily it was for only a short way on the path then they came to the boardwalk. It was a series of split logs nailed to a base in a somewhat zigzag design to move them through the trees along the shoreline while keeping them from trampling the vegetation underneath. This part of the path wasn't as level as the other side and so the planners of this trail had arranged for this boardwalk for visitors.

John had Teyla go in front and they kept TJ in between them as only one person could fit at a time. John was happy to see TJ had stopped galloping along and held his arms out to the side as he attempted to balance on the boards that were plenty wide for his little feet. But he seemed happy enough and John heard him singing a little song as they proceeded.

When they finished and came to where they had started, TJ looked disappointed but John could also tell he was starting to lose energy. "We go awound again?" he pleaded as John came up to Teyla who was standing next to TJ.

"I think once is enough for today. Look at how big that lake is, Pal." John pointed to the shimmering water. "We walked all the way around it. But I think your Mom and Dad need to sit and rest for a while. We're not young like you."

Torren gazed concerned eyes at his mother and questioned, "Mama, you needa west?"

John knew Teyla could walk around the lake ten times and never admit she was tired but when it came to Torren she knew sometimes she needed to make it seem like she was.

"Yes, sweetheart, it would be nice to sit for a while. My feet and legs are carrying not just me but your sister as well."

TJ looked from his Mom to his Dad and his eyes turned thoughtful. "Daddy, maybe you needa tarry a baby for a while so Mama not tired."

John and Teyla both softly laughed and Teyla smiled impishly at John. "I think that is an excellent idea, Torren. Unfortunately it is not possible."

John swung Torren up and onto his shoulders saying, "But we can get your Mom off her feet. See that big building up the hill, that's a restaurant and I thought maybe we could go up there and have some lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Yup," Torren shouted and bounced on John's shoulders. John held tight to the wiggly boy and began the trek up the hill, Teyla holding his elbow.

The wait was long but they accepted a table inside which was quicker than waiting for an outside one and settled into their seats to look at the menu. John explained what some of the meals were and they soon made their selection.

The waitress brought over the popovers that the tea house was famous for and John wasted no time in enjoying one, slathering the creamy honey butter in the middle once he'd ripped it open. He did the same for TJ and the boy happily chewed on it while Teyla made noises of pleasure as she bit into her own.

"These are wonderful, John. This was a perfect selection for lunch, especially after our long walk around the lake. Thank you for suggesting it."

John's cup of Lobster Stew came next along with the Seafood Chowder Teyla had ordered. Torren was still very pleased with his popover and homemade raspberry lemonade. John wasn't sure how much of his ham and cheese Panini he would actually eat after the large popover and drink but figured they could wrap up anything he didn't finish.

John was just scraping the last of his stew from the bottom of the cup when his Maine crab cakes arrived along with Torren's plate and Teyla's Cranberry Island Salad. John spent a few minutes cutting TJ's Panini and then started on his own meal. Teyla hadn't waited and was already digging into hers.

Conversation was typical with TJ asking a million questions and John and Teyla taking turns answering him. They knew they had to or one of them would never actually get a chance to eat. The boy was definitely inquisitive there was no doubt. John often liked to sic him on his Uncle Rodney.

John paid the bill and Teyla used the ladies room again then they walked back to the car. The drive back was much shorter as Jordon Pond was near the end of the one way Park Loop Road but TJ had already started to nod off by the time they got back to the cottage.

"It is too beautiful a day to be inside," Teyla mused. "Could we perhaps put him on the cushioned seat on the porch? We can then enjoy some quiet time ourselves and still hear him when he awakens."

John nodded his ascent and Teyla trotted upstairs for Torren's comfort quilt which he still insisted on sleeping with. She placed it over the dozing child and kissed his head.

She straightened up and saw that John was standing behind her, hands on his hips, just staring. She knew that look and it always made her heart sing. He was incredibly happy. She moved to his side, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

John's arms lifted to encircle her as well. With her little obstruction in the way it wasn't as easy as it used to be but with Teyla turning sideways a bit they were able to hold each other fairly close.

"You must be a little tired too, maybe," John suggested cautiously not wanting to insult Teyla's stamina. She was a little touchy about that lately.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Perhaps just a bit."

John started moving and she followed him down the stairs and he led her to the hammock that was tied between two trees a short distance from the house.

"Come on, we'll both take a little snooze."

Teyla's eyes widened. "I am not sure about this, John. I attempted to sit in it this morning and very nearly fell out."

"That's because it's not for sitting. It's for lying in. And with two of us we'll balance each other out."

John got in first and then instructed Teyla how to get in next to him. He adjusted so they both had room and Teyla let out a breath of relief when she finally snuggled her head against his chest and his arm surrounded her shoulder.

John felt when Teyla nodded off and gave his own sigh of relief. He had no duties right now, no one to order around or take orders from. There were no emergencies, no Wraith, no technical difficulties from volatile scientists, just pure, blue sky, sweet ocean breezes and his wife pressed warm and cozy against him. Nope, life couldn't get much better than this.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.


	4. Chapter 4

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

But it did get better as they continued their vacation. John felt the very last ounce of stress and tension ease from his body as they sat on the porch and watched the light dancing on the glimmering waves; listened to the surf crashing upon the granite boulders along the shore.

"I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed," John sighed as he held Teyla's hand on the back porch swing.

"I agree," Teyla answered back. "It has truly been peaceful and revitalizing. And Torren seems to be enjoying himself quite a bit, also."

They both looked down onto the grass to where the boy was playing with Mrs. Brewer's dog, Domino. She had been kind enough to allow TJ to have some time with him every afternoon when he woke up from his nap. It seemed to take the just-woken-up-grumpies away much quicker than usual. And Mrs. Brewer was more than happy for the dog to get some exercise that didn't include her being present.

But soon it was dinner time and the dog was returned next door. John loaded them all in the car and drove the short distance to Pepper's Pizza, on the main road. He knew it was fairly walkable as he had worked here the summer between his junior and senior year of high school but also knew it would take a while with a three year old and a pregnant woman who had been out walking on trails all day.

Memories returned as they entered the small pizza shop. It hadn't changed all that much since he had worked here. The same six, wooden booths were in the same exact spots they had been in when he had made and served the pizza and subs to the summer tourists. He wondered if Mr. Pappalardo was still the owner.

The man had been really great to him although he always wondered if his father hadn't made some sort of deal for the guy to keep an eye on John. Dave had been getting ready to go to Harvard and he and his Dad had spent quite a bit of time in the Beacon Hill apartment that they had. John had asked if he could stay in Bar Harbor for the summer and he knew Patrick had debated whether it was better for him to do that or remain at the ranch with Josie, the housekeeper. He figured John was closer in Bar Harbor than at home if he was spending so much time in Boston.

John knew his Dad had thought a change of scenery might be a good thing for his son who had been slowly testing his oats and his independence. His Dad hadn't known, however, exactly how much independence John had been working towards until he got accepted into the Air Force Academy and hadn't needed Patrick's Sheppard's money for college. His Dad had always figured if John wanted money to pay for school, he would need to go along with what Patrick wanted him to study and where he would go. It had frustrated him no end that John was getting a free ride courtesy of the US Military.

The pizza shop only had one other family inside eating and John knew that many people simply got their food to go. Most people didn't want to hang out inside too much when they were on vacation. John stood between the booths on either side of him and looked up at the menu displayed above the counter. The menu was similar with a few additions and subtractions and the prices were definitely different but it was nice to know that some things remained the same.

"Do you want anything other than pizza, Teyla?" John asked his wife who was also perusing the menu.

Teyla tilted her head and replied, "Perhaps a small salad to go with it."

John looked over at TJ who was staring around at the pictures on the wall and the knickknacks and children's books lining the shelves. "Hey, Pal, what do you want to drink with your pizza? Fruit punch, lemonade or water?"

The answer, "Fruit punch" came back and John instructed, "Choose a booth, TJ and climb in so you're not in the way."

TJ did as asked and stood on the padded bench to look at the magazine articles and pictures that were displayed above the table. His eyes narrowed and he grew confused.

"Daddy, why you got a picha on a wall?"

John finished giving the girl behind the counter his order and explained, "It's probably someone who worked here." He looked at the girl and asked, "Does Mr. Pappalardo still do that; post pictures of kids who've worked here as they graduate and stuff?"

"Yes," the girl's eyes lit up. "But that's the guy who's the Military Commander of the city of Atlantis. He used to work here I guess a long time ago. Mr. Papp freaked when he saw the news show but said he always knew that kid would go far."

John felt awkward as he looked over and realized the article and pictures were of him and they must have been one that had come out last year after the news special. But he also felt a bit pleased that apparently Mr. Papp, as all the kids had called him, had thought so highly of him.

Torren pointed to the picture again and announced, "It you, Daddy. You wort here?"

John pulled out his wallet to pay for the food and could feel the others in the shop staring at him. "I used to, TJ," he answered softly, trying not to draw too much attention but the shop was extremely small. "A long time ago when I was a teenager."

The counter girl was now staring at him as he held out the money to her. "_You're_ Colonel John Sheppard! Oh my God! I can't believe you're standing here in front of me. Wow!"

John tried to hide the grimace on his face with a crooked smile and gave a small nod. "Yup, uh, here," and he tried to hand her the money again.

The girl managed to come out of her shock but shook her head vehemently. "Oh, there's no way Mr. Papp would make you pay for your food. You're famous."

John tilted his head and shrugged. He placed the twenty dollar bill on the counter and said, "Well, I'm gonna do it anyway. Uh, keep the change."

He moved to the table where Teyla was sitting with TJ still looking at the picture of him. When he got closer he realized that there was a magazine article with pictures of him in Atlantis but also one of him with Mr. Papp during the time he worked here. Yeah, Mr. Papp always took pictures of the teenagers who worked for him saying that you never knew when one of them would become famous and he wanted proof that he knew them when. It had obviously paid off for him in this situation.

Teyla was smiling at the older picture of him. "You were quite handsome when you were younger. The hair is a bit longer but still, I can tell it is you."

John just rolled his eyes and looked around the small shop. The counter girl was now whispering to the guy in the back making the pizza and the family sitting on the other side of the room was trying not to stare too blatantly. They weren't really succeeding though and John felt very self-conscious. They were mostly staring at Teyla and TJ and he guessed they realized that these two were from another planet. That was enough to freak anyone out.

TJ finally got tired of looking at the picture of John hung on the wall and he picked up one of the Dr. Seuss books on the shelf and held it up.

"You wead me a boot, Daddy?"

John took the book, thankful for a distraction from the awkwardness of the situation and nodded, "Sure."

Torren crawled into his lap and he began reading. "The sun did not shine, it was too wet to play…"

He'd gotten through a few books by the time the pizza arrived and he noticed the other family that had been gaping at them had finally left.

More people had come and gone having take-out orders only but luckily none of them had been in on the previous conversation so had barely given him, Teyla and Torren a second glance. It had allowed them to finally eat in peace.

They were just finishing up and John was attempting to wipe the sauce off TJ's mouth when he heard a booming voice echo through the small room.

"John Sheppard! By God it is you!"

John lifted his head and smiled as he saw Mr. Pappalardo standing next to the counter walking toward him. The man had aged and his hair was now completely gray but it didn't look like he had lost a single strand of the thick mane he had always had.

John stood up and thrust out his hand. "Mr. Papp, how've you been? You look great!"

The man took John's hand but pulled him into a tight embrace instead of shaking it. John had forgotten that the large Greek man had always been a bit more demonstrative than his own very reserved family.

He awkwardly untangled himself and waved a hand at Teyla and TJ. "Mr. Papp, this is my wife, Teyla and my son, Torren. Teyla, this is Mr. Pappalardo. He owns the place."

Teyla bowed her head and greeted, "It is an honor to meet you."

Torren stood up on the bench seat and waved, "Hi!"

"Hi yourself, little fella." Mr. Papp responded and ruffled Torren's hair. He squinted his eyes and said, "I think you look like your Mom. Good thing too," he teased and winked at John.

John just nodded. He always felt a bit weird when people said that TJ looked like him, and there were people who did. Obviously these were people who didn't know that he wasn't TJ's biological Dad. But Mr. Papp wasn't one for saying things to be nice and he knew that TJ did really look like Teyla. It was one of the things that had made him fall in love with the child from the time he was a newborn.

"Come, Torren," Teyla instructed and began to slide out of the booth. "We must clean your hands."

When she got up Mr. Papp took one look at her stomach and hooted. "Whoo boy, Johnny, I guess you've been doing more than taking care of a mythical city. Been a bit busy, have you?"

John pointed out the washroom to Teyla who took TJ with her and gave a wry smile. "Yeah, I guess."

Mr. Papp and his Mom had been the only ones who had ever called him Johnny. The only ones who had ever gotten away with it that is. Dave had tried a few times and had ended up with bruises as a result. John may have been smaller than his brother but he had always been tough as nails and unafraid to stand up for himself.

He leaned down and began throwing the used napkins on the pizza pan to clean the table. Mr. Papp nodded at one of the teenagers but John got the table cleaned up before they could come over. But both had come over and were almost hovering nearby.

"I think these two want an introduction," Mr. Papp surmised. "It's not every day they have some famous person wander in off the streets. This is Allyson," he introduced the girl.

John shook her hand and said, "We kind of met when I ordered. I should let you know she was trying to give away free pizza."

Mr. Papp looked at John and heard his little joke. It was just like the boy to try and reflect attention off of himself. He had always been a bit shy and socially unsure of himself. Which was too bad because he always knew John would go far. He'd had big dreams. He smiled when he realized exactly how much he had realized those dreams and then some.

He pointed to the teen boy and introduced, "And this is Kyle. Actually you know his Mom. Remember Sandy Jensen who worked here too? This is her boy."

Mr. Papp turned his gaze to the boy and shook his head. "Oh, your Mom used to have the biggest crush on Johnny here. Convinced me to put her on all the same shifts as him for the whole summer. But he never even noticed she had a thing for him. Poor Sandy."

John seemed uncomfortable especially when Teyla and TJ came back from the bathroom right in time to hear what Mr. Papp said. Teyla merely smiled with a knowing look.

"So how long did it take him to notice _you,_ Teyla?" Mr. Papp asked grinning at John's wife.

Teyla was about to answer when John interrupted, "Oh, I _noticed_ her right away," and he pulled her in close to his side, "I just didn't do anything about it for a while."

"Yes," Teyla agreed. "Over five years is a _very long_ while."

John flashed his crooked smile and nodded at the teenager. "Tell your Mom I said hi, okay."

"Well, you wouldn't let me buy your dinner," Mr. Papp accused, "but how about if dessert is on me?" He bent down to TJ's level and asked, "Do you like cookies, young man?"

TJ's eyes grew wide and his head bobbed rapidly.

Mr. Papp nodded his head for his two employees to go back to work and he moved to the counter and took three very large chocolate chip cookies from the container sitting there. He looked back and asked, "Do you have time to sit and chat with an old man or are you in a hurry to get somewhere right now?"

John glanced at Teyla but he already knew they didn't have plans other than to go back to the cottage and play a game of Candyland. Teyla nodded and John replied, "Always have time to sit and chat with you, Mr. Papp."

The man led them to sit in the plastic chairs on the front porch around the small round table so they could view the ocean across the street. He handed one of the cookies to Torren who hurriedly tried to get the wrapper off. He then looked up as if remembering something. "It otay I have this Mama?"

"Of course sweetheart but what do you say?"

The child gazed at the older gentleman with gratitude in his eyes and said, "Thant you."

Mr. Papp tousled Torren's hair again then started asking John and Teyla typical questions about their life in Atlantis. He also provided Teyla with a few stories of things John had done over the summers he had been hanging around or working in the pizza shop. He mentioned how John had saved every cent he had to take flying lessons over in Trenton, right off the island.

"It's one of the reasons he never noticed the girls who chased after him. His head was too high in the clouds and his big plans and all he could think about was flying those planes."

John grimaced at that memory. "My Dad would have killed me if he knew I was spending my hard earned money on flying lessons. But I was determined to get into the Air Force Academy and knew I wouldn't need any money for school if I did. It's a good thing I had such confidence in myself and actually got in or I would have been away at some other school with absolutely no spending money. And it sure didn't hurt when I started flight training that I had already gotten quite a few hours under my belt in lessons."

Mr. Papp smiled but never said anything about the fact that John's father had called him regularly for an update on his son. He had kept the information about John's flying lessons from Patrick Sheppard and he knew that maybe that hadn't been right. Patrick had trusted him to keep an eye out for his son, but he knew that what John was doing wasn't bad or wrong, it was what he deeply wanted to do. And Papp couldn't argue with him when it came to following your dreams. He thought of where those dreams had gotten Johnny and was glad he had never tattled on the kid.

He listened to John and Teyla and saw how they interacted with each other and their son and his heart filled up with a very good feeling. When Teyla went inside to use the rest room again he leaned toward John and confided, "I really like this one, Johnny. That first wife of yours was certainly very beautiful but I have to say she was a bit of a cold fish and a little too high and mighty for the likes of me."

John narrowed his eyes then recalled, "Oh, that's right, I completely forgot that I had brought Nancy up here one time after we got married. Nancy's really a nice person she just …"

"Isn't the right one for you," Papp finished for him. "I'm glad you figured it out."

John's eyes rolled up and he answered, "Actually _she_ was the one who figured it out and _left _me. I can't really blame her though. I wasn't much of a husband to her. She didn't like being alone so much and I couldn't really talk about my work to her. But she's remarried and much happier now I think."

"Seems like you're much happier now also with your new wife and family."

John's smile was genuine. "I won't argue with that."

Teyla returned and Papp could see so clearly the deep love that John felt for his wife and smiled. He was a bit of a hopeless romantic at times. The little boy crawled across his chair and climbed in John's lap and John's arm subconsciously wrapped around him and he pressed his lips to the child's head. John had never been one for showing off his emotions but Papp was pleased that little trait hadn't transferred to how he treated his children.

John checked his watch and frowned. "This little guy is due for a bath tonight and we promised him a game of Candyland before bed. We should probably head out if we actually want him in bed at a decent hour. Thanks for the cookies, Mr. Papp."

Papp stood and answered, "You're more than welcome, Johnny. And thanks for indulging an old man with your time and company. I hope we'll get to see you again before you head back."

"I'm sure we'll be around. We thought of doing a little cookout once Dave and his wife get here. I'll send word and maybe you can stop by."

"I'd like that and to see your brother again. Has he chilled out any since his Harvard days?"

John laughed. "Yeah, a bit. His wife Julia is a hoot and she makes sure to keep him humble. You'll absolutely _love_ her."

Papp looked at Teyla and stage whispered to John, "Well, I absolutely love this one, too. Make sure you hold on to her."

"I'll hold her tight, I promise," John said.

Teyla rose and bowed her head at him. "It was lovely meeting you, Mr. Pappalardo. And thank you for the dessert and the wonderful conversation. I always love hearing about John before I met him. He is not the most forthcoming when it comes to his past."

John just rolled his eyes and scooped TJ into his arms. He shook Papp's hand with his free one and they moved toward the car. TJ waved frantically at the older man who had given him such a huge cookie then focused on his Daddy.

"You said we play Tanylan, wight, Daddy?"

John tucked him into his car seat and nodded. "Tub first and then we'll play."

He looked up and gave a final wave to Mr. Papp who was still sitting on the front porch. It had been nice catching up with him and he knew he'd love to see him again before they left. He thought about this vacation and sighed happily. It just kept getting better.

.

.

Teyla checked on Torren one last time before she headed down the stairs and kissed his soft, brown curls. She was glad her son had not inherited Kanaan's thick, wiry strands and had been blessed with a combination of thickness but soft and gentle waves instead. She knew the inability to manage his hair was one reason Kanaan kept it so short.

She rubbed her stomach as she got to the bottom of the steps and walked through the large living area. This new child would have the possibility of having John's hair and she was not sure that was a better option. But perhaps if this little girl kept her hair long, the cowlicks would not be so prevalent if she did indeed get them.

John was not in the living area but the back door was open so Teyla crossed the room and softly pushed the screen door enough for her to get out. And as she expected, John was sitting on the grassy expanse of lawn halfway between the house and the rocks that led to the shore.

As she approached, John tilted his head back and greeted, "Hey sweetie, come to join me?"

"If that is permissible," Teyla answered playfully.

John reached up a hand to assist her in sitting right in front of him and replied, "Always permissible."

Teyla settled her back against John's chest and felt his solid warmth behind her. She knew she was a strong and independent woman and could handle most anything but sometimes it felt so nice to simply allow someone else to take control and take care of her for a while. And she would trust John to do so more than any other in any world.

John leaned back on one hand while his other slid around Teyla's belly to rest on her growing baby bump. He didn't think he would ever get tired of reminding himself she carried his child. And he had found over the past few days he had been able to connect to this child's emotions a bit easier than before.

He still needed to close his eyes and concentrate but as soon as he did he knew immediately what to listen for. But he also now knew he needed to listen with his heart and not his ears. And he wasn't sure how he knew that but he did.

But right now he was listening to Teyla's breathing and her small mewing noises as he caressed her tummy. And the last thing he was thinking about was sensing the baby. He focused his mind on Teyla and attempted to sense her.

And when he did, he was surprised that she was feeling extremely passionate and filled with desire for him. And all from him just patting her belly. He'd have to do this more often.

For now, he wanted to show her that _he_ also desired _her_ so he allowed his hand to roam over her stomach a few more times then began to climb to her mountainous peaks. And as always happened when he did this, she leaned her head back and arched against him, letting him know she wanted more. And he was always happy to oblige.

He leaned forward a bit more for balance and lifted both hands to run over the soft fabric of her sundress. He could feel her nipples harden at his touch and he rubbed them a little more until Teyla's tiny whimpers erupted from her throat. He loved how he could make her moan and groan with just a slight touch.

But he also wanted to feel his hands against her silky skin. His hands traveled to the buttons that ran down the entire front of the dress and slowly began to unbutton them. He skimmed his fingers inside as each button came undone and caressed the soft skin he found there. Teyla now rested completely against him and he smiled at the blissful expression on her face that he could see in the glowing moonlight.

When he reached and undid the last buttons, the ones he could only reach by pulling the fabric toward him, he slid the sides apart and stared at the perfection that was in front of him. Teyla's bare breasts, round and flawless in his eyes, called to him for more attention. But he wanted to get a good view of the rest of her also. Unfortunately her belly hid from him her long slim legs and the enticing panties he knew she still liked to wear, even in her larger state.

As his hands roamed over her breasts and gently tweaked her erect peaks, Teyla seemed to realize where they were. She stiffened slightly and turned her head to look at him.

"We are outside, John. Perhaps this is not the correct location to do this."

"It's the _perfect _location to do this," John contradicted. "Look at that moon, Teyla. See how clear and bright it is. It's a lover's moon so we should definitely do this outside underneath that moon. And I can think of nothing better than to hear the sound of the surf in the background as I show you how much I love you. And if you're worried someone will see us, don't. This spot is extremely private and even though it's not that late, there won't be anyone on the shore at this hour and they couldn't see us up here even if they were."

Teyla relaxed a bit and so John spent a few more minutes having his hands softly caress her sides and belly and breasts. Then they moved lower and skimmed over her thighs. Unfortunately with her growing midsection he had a hard time reaching where he really wanted to go so he adjusted himself and lowered Teyla to lie back on the soft grass.

He knelt next to her and allowed her to see the passion and adoration he felt for her as his hands began their exploration again. This time he could see her face as they roamed over her curvaceous surface. He closed his eyes and immediately felt the love and desire that she was feeling also. He opened them quickly and figured the feeling would go away but it didn't. It was still there lingering in the back of his mind; not as strong as before but still noticeable. When he paused to concentrate on it, it came forward again.

And the message he got was completely understood. But he would have understood it even without the connection as her eyes were quite expressive in communicating what she wanted.

She lifted her hands and reached for the edge of his t-shirt to pull. John got that message as well and quickly slipped the garment over his head. He then moved closer to press his lips to hers as he lay on his side next to her.

"Anything special you want me to do, sweetie?" John asked as his right hand swept from hip to shoulder then diagonally down again to her other hip.

Teyla released a heavy sigh and responded, "I am enjoying the feel of your hands all over me. It is so pleasant and I do not wish it to stop."

John happily obliged and knew he could do this forever, the sensation was so incredible. He continued stroking and caressing up and down her torso then lower to her hips and thighs and then past her knees until he reached her feet. He massaged them for a short while, knowing they had done a small bit of hiking today. Teyla could usually handle most walking but they had climbed the small hill path up Bar Island at low tide and then had needed to climb swiftly back down as the tide had begun to come back in and they didn't want to get stuck on the island. It would have been another twelve hours until it had been passable to the main land again.

Teyla moaned her pleasure at his ministrations to her feet but did not complain when his hands climbed back up along her legs but this time allowed his lips to tag along. His tongue came out and licked and nipped a few locations, like the ticklish spot she had behind her knee. She twitched when he did this but allowed him to continue.

"John," she called softly as his lips made their way up her thighs. "I am feeling much pleasure but also feel quite selfish that I am the one receiving all the pleasure and not giving it as well."

"Teyla, sweetie," John answered. "Don't _ever _think I don't get as much pleasure doing this as you do. And I gotta tell you since this _sensing your thoughts_ thing happened, I'm getting even more pleasure because I can feel yours too. And just feeling what you feel is _really_ hot."

Teyla stretched her arms above her head and purred like a kitten when she realized that John was telling the truth. She could feel his gratification as well. So she just stayed where she was allowing him to continue. John didn't hesitate.

His lips caressed up to her neck, making sure to stop for quite a while on her puckering tips calling for his attention. He lavished and licked and worshipped as he knew he should for something so perfect. Teyla's writhing grew stronger and her hands began an exploration of their own now that he was closer to them.

They slipped through the hair on his chest and pressed against his own manly nipples, his breath catching on that action. Then they traveled to his shoulders and kneaded the lean muscles of his neck and back before sliding into his hair to pull his head back to her own chest. And he never once objected.

As his lips were paying reverence to her breasts, his hand moved to push her legs apart enough to sneak in between. His fingers found her womanly mound and then pushed aside the lace of her panties to gain entry. Teyla's gasp let him know he had been successful. And the warm moisture that coated her folds let him know that she was more than ready for anything else he might want to do. He wasn't sure he was ready for that himself yet.

But Teyla's hips had started a side to side rhythm and she slid her hand to the snap of his shorts and popped them open, wanting what she knew she would find inside. And inside was where her hand went once she had gotten the zipper down. It was John's turn to groan as he paused in his actions to absorb what she was doing.

He didn't pause for long but now sat up and slid her panties right down her legs then shucked his own shorts and boxers. He smirked down at Teyla who was looking up at him with such a saucy expression he thought he would lose it right there.

Now it was her turn to sit up, allowing her dress to stay behind on the ground. She pushed him onto his back and he wasn't surprised in the least. Since her belly had gotten bigger it had been much more difficult for her to be underneath. And he got the impression she really liked being on top. Reaching into her mind now he could sense her feeling of domination and just smiled at the passion it brought out in him. He loved when Teyla got all domineering when they had sex. Tonight would be no exception.

Teyla's impish smile grew as one hand rubbed smoothly up and down his shaft and the other gently stroked the skin and sacs underneath. John's breath hitched and grew faster and more shallow. He clenched handfuls of grass in each fist as Teyla leaned forward to press her tongue to the soft tip of his erection. She licked and lavished attention as he had done to her breasts then pulled him into her mouth to suck briefly.

John wasn't sure he would make it much longer if she continued too long and he harshly whispered, "Teyla!"

Her pixie smile lit up again and she gave one last lick then got to her knees to lift one over his hip.

"Is this what you wish for, John?" Teyla teased as she lowered herself only far enough for her wet opening to entice his shaft, her hand still gripping him firmly.

John gave her the crooked grin but it soon grew into the puppy dog eyes as her grip tightened on him. "Please, Teyla, yes, it's definitely what I wish for."

She leaned down to kiss his begging lips and replied smugly, "Then your wish shall be granted."

Now she lowered herself, slowly and agonizingly, until John was fully encased inside her. He could feel her walls surrounding him and held her hips right where they were so he could revel in the sensation for a moment. Teyla did not argue. He was experiencing _her_ pleasure as well at the joining. This sensing her emotions thing was totally blowing his mind. It gave sex a whole new dimension. One he was seriously benefiting from.

Teyla let her head fall back as she ground her hips into his pelvis even deeper. He couldn't believe they fit so well together here. It was like two pieces of a puzzle that just clicked into place. But then, since he and Teyla had been together, he had felt like she was the other half to his puzzle and she made him whole and complete.

But now he had something else to complete. His hands gripped tighter to her hips and pushed them slightly away. Teyla got the message and began twisting her hips in a pattern; back and forth, back and forth.

Her hands dug into his chest and her head stayed tilted back as she rocked slowly at first and then as the friction increased, the pace of her rhythm did too. John figured it was now his turn to simply lie here and enjoy as Teyla had done earlier. But he didn't feel even the tiniest bit guilty. And that was good because he had more than enough in his life to feel guilty about.

He kept his eyes opened and watched as Teyla's hips swayed back and forth. The moonlight shimmered on her damp skin and the moisture sparkled like glitter. Her enticing breasts also moved from side to side and her rapturous expression made his own passion climb higher and higher until he wondered if he would shatter into little pieces.

He held tightly to her hips and tried to hold on as long as he could but when he heard her cry out and saw her body shudder and ripple, he let go and released all he could inside her. His own groans were muffled but he knew he hadn't been completely successful in stifling them all. He really hoped Mrs. Brewer wasn't outside allowing Domino a last chance for relief. He was pretty sure the sounds they had made could possibly have traveled that far.

But right now he didn't care that much. Teyla was starting to sag and so he sat up and folded his legs behind her and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close. Her arms surrounded his neck and her head rested on his shoulder while his own nose nuzzled into her sweetly scented hair.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way but he was in no rush to get back inside. But he also knew the position Teyla was in was slightly hunched due to the small little girl they had wedged in between them. So he slowly released her and drew her dress back around her shoulders and did a few of the middle buttons.

"You're just going to take it off again in a few minutes, right," John quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Yes," Teyla answered and grinned at his logic. "Then perhaps you should not put your shorts on since you will only be taking them off again, correct?"

John rolled his eyes and helped her to stand then retrieved his clothes. He did slip the boxers on but allowed her the view of him in only that. As they approached the porch Teyla paused and looked back at the expanse of lawn.

"My panties are still out there," she blushed. "I would not want Torren to find them there tomorrow morning. I am not sure I could come up with a plausible explanation as to why they are there."

John just laughed and ran to find them, knowing she had a habit of forgetting them when their passion raged out of control in atypical places. A few seconds later he entered the large living area to see Teyla just starting up the stairs.

"I'll lock up and join you in a minute," he called out and set about doing just that. He used the bathroom downstairs to clean up as he could hear Teyla in the one upstairs. He checked on Torren then moved to the bedroom to see Teyla just slipping into a short nightdress.

"TJ's still sleeping soundly," John informed her.

She nodded as she slid between the sheets. "Yes, I peeked in on him when I first came up, also."

John got in bed and shut off the light. He nestled in close to Teyla and snuggled up behind her. He heard her soft sound of contentment when he did.

John shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he said a mental good night to his daughter. He could feel Teyla smiling as she knew what he had done. She sent her own warmth and love to the child as well. Then she sent it to him and he felt it so strongly he almost had to catch his breath.

He leaned in closer and kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you, Teyla," into her ear. He knew she could read his thoughts but he was trying so hard to improve that he made it a point to verbally tell her at least every night that he loved her. And he could tell she very much appreciated the effort.

"Well, Dave and Julia will be here tomorrow," John began again after a few seconds of quiet. "So I guess no more making wild, passionate love on the lawn, huh?"

Teyla twisted slightly to look at him. "Julia said that David was becoming much more adventurous in many ways," Teyla's eyes twinkled as she spoke. "Perhaps they would care to join us outside."

The snort that came out of John's mouth was comical. "Maybe Dave is a bit more adventurous than _before_ but I'm pretty sure _that_ scenario is still a bit _too_ adventurous even for ol' Dave."

Teyla gave a soft laugh then settled back against John. Within minutes John could tell she was asleep.

He thought back to what Teyla had just jokingly suggested. He had very much enjoyed their outdoor excursion tonight but he wasn't sure his staid older brother would be up for that, especially not if he and Teyla were hanging out right nearby doing it themselves. But then he also knew those circumstances would be a bit too adventurous _even _for him.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.


	5. Chapter 5

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

.

John didn't even register the sound of the car pulling into the driveway until he heard the door shut. He'd been enjoying the afternoon sun beating down on him as he and Teyla watched TJ running around the yard with Domino.

At the sound, he got up and turned around to see Dave and Julia walking in their direction from the side of the house. A grin split his lips as he saw the condition Julia was in. Teyla wouldn't be able to complain about _her_ size now.

"Dave, Julia," John called out. "Glad you guys could make it, especially looking at you, Julia. Are you sure it's even safe to be flying so close to delivering?"

Julia threw him an exasperated glare but it was also filled with warmth and love. She reached to wrap John in an embrace and he hugged back, so thankful to see each other again.

As soon as Julia stepped back, she spied Teyla and cried, "Teyla, look at you. You look amazing and so beautiful."

John reached for Dave's hand for a firm shake as the two ladies attempted a hug. Unfortunately they were hindered from a close embrace by the protrusions of their stomachs. Dave and John just burst out laughing. That of course resulted in more glares from their wives.

TJ, not one to be left out of anything, especially hugs, came running over, the small dog trailing behind him.

"Unta Dave, Auntie, I needa hug, too"

Dave scooped him up and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "Hey, Torren, how's the vacation so far?"

"It great! We been swimmin' in a ocean and hitin' in a woods and we tlimb up a big mountain and almost got stut there when a water tum bat in."

Dave opened his eyes wider to show Torren how impressed he was with all they'd done. Then he looked at John and questioned, "Bar Island, I'm guessing?"

John looked sheepish. "Yeah, I kind of lost track of time and forgot that Teyla might need a few extra minutes for climbing so by the time we got down the tide had already covered some of the sand bar. We made it back but we got a little wet."

Dave glanced over to where the ladies were still chatting, apparently about the size of their bellies, then back at John. "As bad as that time we almost got stuck there?"

"No, nothing like that," John replied. "And it wasn't intentional this time."

"What was not intentional?" Teyla interrupted, her eyes narrowing at the conversation. Julia and Teyla had moved closer and were now listening to the men's discussion.

This time Dave also looked sheepish. "One time we were up here, John and I got this idea that it would be cool to actually get stuck on the island so we may have … altered the low tide time when we told Dad."

"But you did manage to get off in time?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, barely," John responded. "And Mom sure wasn't happy to have to wade through hip deep sea water to get back to the mainland."

"Hip deep!" Teyla scolded. "John Sheppard, how could you? Your poor mother. I am just glad we did not have to wade through any water much deeper than our ankles."

John started to sputter at the accusation. "I wasn't the one …" but Teyla was still looking at him with a dubious expression on her face. Dave just laughed out loud.

"Actually, Teyla, I was the culprit that time. I wanted to get some Boy Scout badge for camping and figured getting stuck on an island and surviving the night would have gotten me extra points or something."

Julia looked delighted at this confession but John just pursed his lips. "Seems I still got the blame for that one anyway, as I recall. Dad never believed that his _precious David_ could do anything devious. Had to be John who masterminded the whole thing."

Dave snorted. "Yup, that was a definite benefit of being your brother."

Teyla now moved toward Dave and he lowered TJ so he could hug her. "You do look amazing, Teyla. Pregnancy becomes you."

Torren gazed up at Julia and his eyes almost popped from his head. "Auntie, how tum your belly bigger than Mama's?"

Julia attempted to lower herself to talk to Torren and John noticed her predicament. "Have a seat, Julia," John instructed and pointed to the patio furniture. "Dave and I will take care of the bags."

Julia flashed him a grateful smile and both Julia and Teyla settled themselves in the chairs as the men walked back to the side of the house. Julia then drew TJ near to her.

"My belly's bigger than your Mom's because my baby is almost ready to come out. Your Mom's baby still needs to cook a bit longer."

TJ's expression showed his confusion at her choice of words and he looked over at his mom. "The baby tootin' in your belly?"

Teyla gave a small laugh and shook her head. "No, sweetheart, it is merely a saying. Auntie Julia means that our baby will need more time inside of me before she is able to be out on her own."

Torren seemed to think about that for a while then turned back to stare at Julia's very large abdomen. He leaned in and rested his head on it while his arms wrapped as far around her as he could, his whispered words barely audible.

"Hi, I Torwen, I your tousin. When you tum out maybe you tan play with Domino, too."

The words reminded Teyla that her son had been playing with the dog. She looked around anxiously then relaxed when she saw the dog a few yards away, chewing on the tennis ball John had found for it to play with.

"Torren," Teyla reminded him, "perhaps it is time to return Domino to Mrs. Brewer. Make sure you thank her for allowing you to play with him again today."

Torren nodded, gave Julia's belly a little kiss then picked up the dog's leash to walk him through the small gate that was set between the tall bushes separating the two properties. Teyla could hear him talking to Mrs. Brewer who usually worked in her garden when Torren '_borrowed'_ the dog.

Julia's gaze followed Teyla's and her eyes grew misty. "I can't wait until I have my own little Torren. Well, his name won't be Torren obviously but you know what I mean. I love being pregnant and feeling him move inside but this summer heat has been doing a number on my feet and I can't even tell you what my back feels like."

"I understand," Teyla responded sympathetically. "I have done this before, remember. Unfortunately I spent my last few weeks before delivery locked up and strapped to a table for most of the time."

Julia felt horror creep through her. She hadn't known this. She'd have to ask John about it. She wouldn't ask Teyla as the woman looked like it still haunted her. But as she watched, Teyla seemed to shake it off and her smile returned.

"Have you and David picked out any names for this child yet or will you wait until he is born?"

Julia smiled back, anxious to get away from the subject Teyla had mentioned a moment ago. "That was fairly easy. We're going to name him Patrick, after David and John's Dad. So he'll be Patrick David Sheppard which is the opposite of David Patrick Sheppard."

"That is lovely, Julia. Torren is named after my father, also."

Julia narrowed her eyes and questioned something she had wondered about but had never really asked. "He's Torren John I know but at that time you and John hadn't gotten together and his real father's name is … Kanaan, right? Why did you name him after John?"

Teyla looked slightly uncomfortable but after a few seconds answered. "Yes, Kanaan, Torren's _biological_ father, also asked that question."

She made sure to emphasize the word biological as she truly thought of John as Torren's real father now. He was certainly the one who was there for the child at all times unlike Kanaan who deemed to see him perhaps once a lunar cycle. She hesitated for another moment then sighed.

"I told Kanaan that John possessed many qualities, like loyalty, bravery and intelligence that we would wish for our child and that he never gave up on rescuing me when I was taken. And those reasons are still very true. But as you may have figured, there was also an underlying reason. John Sheppard has been a fixture in my heart for many years and I think perhaps subconsciously I held out hope that someday he would be more than just my best friend and teammate."

Julia reached over and squeezed Teyla's hand. "I'm glad you had hope and that your dearest desire came true. And I know John is glad, too. He loves you so much Teyla, it's so obvious to anyone who sees you together."

"Yes," Teyla agreed, "He has been a wonderful husband and father. I have truly been blessed."

Julia noticed that Torren was still talking with the neighbor so she leaned forward as best she could and said, "And everything's all right with the baby, right? No lingering side effects of what happened right before the wedding."

Julia didn't even want to say it, she still had a hard time believing it had really happened. The sight of Teyla and John being tortured and then David being dragged out to be abused as well, still gave her nightmares. She didn't know how Teyla lived with that sort of thing. And from her earlier words it sounded like it had happened on more than one occasion.

Teyla calmly nodded her head and assured her. "Jennifer has done numerous tests throughout the past four months and she says everything is progressing as it should. And John assures me that the equipment on Atlantis is far superior even to anything this planet has to offer. And as this child grows I am able to sense her thoughts and feelings and I know she is fine."

"Oh, that's right; I forgot you have that connection thing going with Torren. And you can sense John now too, right? He said that you can do it much easier than before and he can't hide anything from you."

"Yes," Teyla chuckled at John's words. "Although I try not to purposely pick up his emotions but many times they will drift into my mind when I am unaware. This usually happens when his emotions are strongest. I will sense his anger at some work related problem or his frustration with the military brass and I most definitely can sense when he is feeling amorous. But at that time he does not even attempt to hide it from me. His eyes almost glow with a determination and a fierce longing that is simply too easy to identify."

"Yeah, isn't that how we got into this condition," Julia teased as she rubbed her extended middle.

Torren loped back into the yard and ran right up to Julia to lean against her belly again. Julia's arms automatically wrapped around the small boy and tightened.

"I missed you so much TJ," Julia said as she lowered her head to kiss his soft curls. "I'm so glad you and your parents came back for a visit."

TJ tipped his head up to look at her with a big excited smile. "And I get a tum to your house and stay with you and Unta Dave and Daddy said I tan wide a horses … but not by myself."

Julia laughed at his exuberance and innocence. "Uncle David will have to help you ride the horses, sweetheart. I'm afraid your Auntie Julia is a bit too big to get up on one of them right now."

Torren simply shook his head in understanding and said, "Otay. So Mama not wide a horses, too."

"You are correct, Torren," Teyla acknowledged. "I do not think I will be riding the horses when we are there."

Julia smiled knowing that Teyla was not enamored of riding the horses anyway unless she was sitting next to John on one. They would let the boys, big and little, do all the horseback riding this time. She sat back with a big sigh and Teyla gazed at her with concern.

"Can I get you something, Julia? It must have been a long trip."

"Maybe just a little something to drink until dinner."

Teyla stood up and instructed, "Come Torren, we should go check with Daddy and see what he has decided for dinner. Would you care to come inside, Julia or would you like me to bring your drink outside?"

Julia pushed herself out of the chair and arched her back. "Is John still doing all the cooking for the family?" Julia teased knowing Teyla often had problems in that area.

Teyla looked chagrined. "Yes, most of the time he does unless he is needed for some security matter. Unfortunately that happens far too often and Torren must suffer with my cooking or we eat in the mess hall."

They climbed the steps into the house and Teyla added, "It has been wonderful to see John so relaxed while we have been here. There has been absolutely nothing to stress him. Even the weather has been beautiful and sunny the whole time."

Teyla went to the refrigerator and offered Julia her choice of iced tea or lemonade. Julia indicated iced tea then looked down at TJ who had stayed close to her side. "So, you haven't given your Daddy any problems then either, huh? You've been a good boy?"

"I always a good boy," Torren answered with a sincere expression on his face. "Wight, Mama?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Teyla replied and bent to give her son a kiss on his cheek. "Your Daddy and I were both just saying the other day how fortunate we are that you are so well behaved."

"I know, I heard you," TJ chirped matter of factly and skipped away to settle on the couch with a picture book.

Julia sat down next to him and set her drink on the coffee table. Her eyes filled up as they often did these days_. Damn hormones! _ She placed her hand on his head and stroked her fingers through his curls.

"I hope this little guy," she said as she patted her stomach, "is just like you, Torren."

Torren just nodded but didn't look up from his book. "He will be. He be my tousin so Daddy say we all family. And so I will tell him he needa be good for you and Unta Dave, otay, Auntie. Don't worwy."

Another bit of moisture slipped from her eye as she kissed the top of his head. "Okay, I won't worry. Just because you said so."

Julia leaned back against the cushions and knew for right now, she absolutely wouldn't.

.

.

"What the heck does Julia have in this bag, anvils?" John complained as he hoisted the bag and set it on the bed in the other front bedroom with the matching balcony to the one he and Teyla had enjoyed so much.

Dave just laughed and shook his head. "Oh, you know the typical; blow dryer, curling iron, make up case. What every woman needs on a daily basis."

John looked up in remembrance and said, "Yeah, I guess Nancy used to have all that stuff but I forgot about it since Teyla really doesn't bother too much with it. Unless of course some of the other ladies get a hold of her." John rolled his eyes at this thought.

Dave started putting some of their clothes in the closet and John sat on the bed and gazed at his brother. It really was good to see him again. It still seemed strange to think that way but he was really happy it was true.

For so many years he and Dave had barely spoken and when they did it usually became very awkward. This was especially so if their Dad was nearby. They'd been so close as kids and had been willing to do anything for the other but then once John had started choosing a different path from the one Dad had wanted, things had been different.

Dave had thought John should just conform. John thought Dave was an idiot for doing everything their father had wanted and asked for. And that had been the end of the fun, carefree days of hanging out as brothers. He was happy they had truly started getting back to where they had been before.

"I'm really glad that you and Julia decided to come up here for a few days," John told his brother as Dave closed the closet door and opened a bureau drawer. "I have to admit it's been nice having a brother again even if we haven't seen each other all that frequently."

Dave stopped and straightened up, looking at John, his own expression bittersweet. "Yeah, it has been. And we used to have some great times when we came here for the summers. What have you done so far while you've been here?"

Dave turned back to filling the drawers and John filled him in on the places they had been and what they had done.

"Oh, and we saw Mr. Pappalardo yesterday. I told him you were coming up and he was hoping he'd get a chance to see you. I though maybe we could have a little cookout before we left and invite him and Charlie Brewer and his family and Mrs. Brewer. She's been letting TJ play with her dog every day."

Dave smiled at John and nodded. "That's be great, John. I'd like that." Dave's face got more serious and he looked more closely at his brother. "How's everything with Teyla and the baby? No complications? I know you haven't said anything when you send the videos but TJ is usually there too and I figured you might not want to say anything in front of him."

John's eyes grew serious too but a little smile played around his lips. "Everything is fine according to Jennifer and I know she'd tell us if it wasn't. But lately," and John glanced around the room like he was about to tell a secret, "Teyla's been helping me meditate and concentrate enough to sense her feelings too and I can do it."

His eyes lit up bright and almost twinkled. "If I concentrate enough I can actually sense what Teyla is feeling. And the other morning when she was still sleeping…" John took a deep breath in. "I actually connected to the baby's thoughts and feelings."

Dave's eyes popped open wide as he looked at his brother's serious expression. "Can Teyla do that too?"

"Yeah," John replied. "She could do that when she was pregnant with Torren, too. She knew it was a boy from about three months along. And she's the one who let me know this one is a girl. And TJ has been able to feel what the baby's feeling as well. I guess I was feeling a little left out and of course Teyla knew it, as she knows everything I feel."

John's smile turned crooked. "And because Teyla can't stand seeing me unhappy in any way she gave me a few pointers on trying to connect with her and it worked. I mean, I can't do it anywhere near as good as her but the more I do it the better I get. And the last few days I've been able to feel the baby's emotions and she can feel mine too."

"What's that like?" Dave asked curiously.

John closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "You can't even imagine how incredible it is. The feelings are so powerful and intense and completely mind-blowing. Sometimes I have to admit it's almost a little overwhelming. But to actually get a glimpse into the mind of my child, it is well worth it."

John saw Dave's shoulders go up and down a tiny bit and then he looked wistfully at John. "I have to admit I'm a bit jealous of you, little brother. I can't even imagine how that would feel. Although getting into Julia's mind would probably be even better. That way I can figure out when she's in an extreme hormonal mood and know when I should avoid her."

John nodded in complete understanding and let out a sigh. "Yeah, feeling your pain brother. I have a feeling though that my being able to sense Teyla's emotions won't always be a benefit as she can also sense mine. And if I'm avoiding her because she's in a bad mood, she'll be able to tell and probably get even madder at me."

Dave chuckled and gave John a grin. "Does she do that a lot; get mad at you?"

John raised his eyes in thought. "Not really. I have to say our relationship has been really great. We were such good friends before we got together and so we already knew so much about what the other was like. She does get aggravated occasionally if I spend too much time working especially if I promised TJ I would do something. But for the most part I really have tried to make sure they come first. But she also knows that my job and what I do is vitally important to the city and for _their_ safety so she may be slightly annoyed that it happened but she also understands why."

John raised his eyebrow and asked, "You and Julia? Things still in the honeymoon phase?"

"Well, we just celebrated our first anniversary and are expecting a child in about a month so I'm not sure you can still call us honeymooners. You and Teyla have been married far less time although you already have a kid and another on the way so I guess your honeymoon period is over, too."

John grinned. "I guess you can't really accuse us Sheppard men of waiting around for family, huh? Not that we should at our age. I had friends from high school and college who had children in their twenties and look at us just starting families in our forties."

Dave nodded. "Our problem was that we waited so long to find the right woman that we needed to start the family right away once we found her. But I can't really complain because I know Julia is exactly the perfect person for me."

John's smile turned crooked. "Maybe it just takes us a while longer to realize what we want than most men. I thought Nancy was perfect but honestly in hindsight I realize that as much as I did love her, I really married her so Dad would actually give me his approval for something good. That's a pretty sucky reason to get married. And I never put as much into our marriage as she deserved. I don't want to do that to Teyla."

Dave slapped John on the shoulder and said, "You won't. Teyla's a pretty strong woman and I have a feeling that she'll let you know if you're not holding up your end of the marriage."

John stood up and agreed. "You're right that Teyla isn't really the type to sit around and hope things will happen. She _makes_ things happen. It's one of the reasons I love her so much."

Dave's eyes sparkled as they moved toward the door. "And how often do you tell her that?"

John stopped and smirked. "Every night. It's my new resolution and I find the more that I tell her and TJ that I love them, the easier it becomes. You should try it. The benefits are really great too."

They started walking down the stairs and Dave grumbled, "My wife is eight months pregnant, there aren't a whole lot of _benefits_ at the moment."

John laughed and patted him on the back as the women looked up at them as they walked into the living area.

"What are you two laughing about?" Julia asked suspiciously as Dave sat next to her and John moved to the kitchen area to start pulling food from the refrigerator.

"Not laughing," John disputed, "Just talking about how lucky we are to have such beautiful women in our lives and how we probably don't deserve all that you give us."

Julia rolled her eyes and Teyla tilted her head as her lips twisted. "Such a smooth talker that I married. It is a good thing I can read his mind and know that he truly means these things otherwise there could be trouble."

John pulled Teyla closer to him and took a nip at her lips with his own. "You're all the trouble I can handle, sweetie. Don't ever forget that."

Teyla knew there were many things she could tease him back with but his lips hovering near hers were just too tempting so she simply moved her lips closer and returned the kiss.

Torren, sitting next to Julia, made a gagging noise and said, "Mama and Daddy tiss too much."

"You know someday, TJ," Dave advised, "You'll actually like kissing a girl and then you'll understand why your Mom and Dad do it so much."

Torren made a face and his tongue hung out of his mouth as he shook his head in denial. Everyone laughed.

"I thought I'd just whip something up for dinner here tonight," John announced as he and Teyla began preparations on the counter. "You two must be tired and I didn't figure you'd actually want to go out to eat."

"Thank you, John, for thinking of us," Julia smiled at him. "That's very thoughtful. It _has_ been a very long day."

"Hopefully it was not as long as our journey to get here," Teyla supplied and then regaled them with the details of their trip from Atlantis and all they went through to finally get to the cottage.

"I'm tired just listening to that," Julia sighed and ran her and over Torren's head. "That must have been tough for you, huh, sweetheart?"

Torren nodded swiftly when he realized someone was giving him attention. "But Mama and Daddy got me donuts and let me eat a bunch of them."

Julia grinned at John and he looked sheepish. "Someone was more than a little cranky during the trip. Can't really blame him though. It was very long and tiresome."

Dave chuckled. "I'm betting TJ wasn't the only one who was cranky."

"Yes," Teyla filled in. "I am quite sure I heard a few inappropriate words come from John's mouth during the trip as well."

Torren leaned against Julia and whispered, "Mama don't lite Daddy to say _damn_ but he did."

Julia wrapped her arm around the little boy standing on the cushion next to her and stuck her head near his. "I won't tell anyone and you probably shouldn't say it either. I'll bet if Mommy doesn't want Daddy saying it, she probably doesn't want you to also."

Torren nodded solemnly and laid his head on Julia's shoulder, his arms wrapping around her neck. "I love you, Auntie. I happy a tum here and then I get a tum a your house. Daddy said we gonna have fun, wight?"

"Absolutely, honey, and remember you need to teach me and Uncle David how to be good parents." She patted her belly. "Your cousin will be here before you know it and we'll need to know how."

Torren leaned close and whispered to her again. "You need a feed him donuts."

Julia laughed loudly and hugged the boy tighter. "Oh, we will most definitely have fun while you're with us. I can't wait."

.

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

And the next few days were just as fun filled. They hadn't done as much hiking because Julia really wasn't up for long walks. But she insisted she could make it up the hill path to Asticou Gardens even though David had offered to drive her. She had been there one time before and remembered how beautiful it was.

It took them a bit longer than normal as the manicured trail was steep in a few spots but they allowed Julia to rest along the way and finally made it to the flower-filled area and small house that stood guard by it.

Teyla was duly impressed and asked many question about the enormous variety of plants that were housed in the gardens. John spent most of the time following TJ around and leading him in and out of the gigantic carved doors that were set in the high wooden walls that surrounded the place. TJ wasn't really all that interested in the flowers. John had to admit that as beautiful as it was, he wasn't really into flowers either.

Teyla and Julia insisted they get lots of pictures of all of them in front of the landscape and John and Dave took turns while the others posed. John would admit the place was definitely photo worthy. He knew he would love the reminder when they got back to Atlantis.

Teyla and Julia had also insisted they take TJ into downtown Bar Harbor while John and Dave did some serious climbing. They had been talking about the different places they'd hiked when they were kids and The Precipice had been mentioned.

"Remember the year we went and got stuck in a thunder and lightning storm," John pulled up the memory.

Dave nodded and his eyes filled with laughter. "Oh, yeah. And Dad forbid us from telling Mom about all the water that was running down the side of the cliffs while we were attempting to climb up. There were more than a few times I thought for sure one of us was going to pitch right over the edge."

At the curious looks from Julia and Teyla, John filled them in, "The Precipice is a thousand foot vertical climb up with metal rungs and small ledges. Not really for the faint of heart. But Dad insisted we do it every year from the time we were old enough."

"I old enough, Daddy?" Torren asked wistfully, his eyes wide and excited.

"No, Pal, a few more years at least," John told him. "But I promise when you're older, I'll definitely take you up."

"Do you wish to climb it this year, John?" Teyla asked knowing John had been keeping their actions limited due to her condition. "Julia and I could take Torren into town while you and David did your climb. I was intrigued by the quaintness of the village and would love to explore it further."

"That means _shop,_ John," David piped in. "You know that don't you."

John smirked at Dave's words. "Well, I can't really complain about Teyla shopping too much as we aren't real convenient to a mall where we live. You interested, Dave?"

Before Dave could answer, Julia interrupted. "Is this place dangerous?"

Both John and Dave shook their heads and Dave replied, "It's a tough climb and not for beginners or idiots who are fooling around but no, it's not _dangerous_."

"Unless you climb it in pouring rain with thunderstorms," muttered John not quite under his breath.

Dave's eyes twinkled with glee. "Yeah, but you sprained your ankle that time and still managed to finish the hike."

John's mouth twisted. "I thought Mom was gonna have a cow when she saw how swollen my ankle was but Dad just brushed it off and said I needed to be tough to survive in life."

"Yeah," Dave agreed. "But you know Dad was really proud of you that time for not giving up and not even complaining once."

John narrowed his eyes. "What good would it have done me anyway? It's not like I could have just sat down and refused to go on. We were on a stinkin' cliff. And you know Dad wouldn't have put up with any whining anyway."

"You're right," Dave acknowledged. "But I overheard him telling Mom later how great you'd been. Mom had been pretty upset about your ankle but Dad said that you were a tough kid and you had guts and resilience. He said he liked how tenacious and determined you were and it would get you far in life."

Teyla saw the uncomfortable feeling settle over John that he usually got when he realized his father had truly loved him and thought well of him. It was so foreign to him after so many years of believing his father thought him worthless.

And to shake off the awkward feeling John gave a wry smile and said, "Yeah but that only lasted until that determination was used to get my own way instead of his." But he smiled nonetheless and Teyla could sense that John was pleased with the new information.

Dave and John made plans to go the next day as the weather was supposed to be clear. "It's a good thing Mom never saw the signs that said you shouldn't climb it in inclement weather and that people had died up there." John grinned at Dave as he said this and his brother shot him a venomous look.

"Seriously, John," Dave reprimanded and threw a look at Julia who seemed like she was about to forbid him to go. "You did want to go, didn't you? I may not be allowed now that you shot off your big mouth."

"They will be fine, Julia," Teyla assured her sister-in-law. "I have faith in John. And I have seen him climb the outside of the central tower of Atlantis and there are no handholds or rungs on that."

John was glad Julia had relented as he and Dave had enjoyed the climb immensely. John had been surprised that Dave hadn't had any problems but he claimed his weekly racquetball game kept him in shape. John had just snorted his opinion of that.

They had gone back to the cottage for a quick bite and a shower then had met the women by the bandstand in the Village Green. As they walked in and out of the numerous stores, John almost wished they had taken a little longer on the trail.

In Cool As A Moose, John had taken TJ downstairs to see all the toys and gag gifts while Teyla picked out some sweatshirts and other souvenirs on the crowded main floor. TJ thought much of the stuff was pretty cool but when he saw one item he was very confused.

"What this, Daddy?"

John laughed when he saw what TJ was looking at. "It's moose poop."

TJ's horrified face had John laughing and explaining. "It isn't really moose poop, Teej. It's really chocolate but it's a joke _pretending_ to be moose poop. We should get some," John said his eyes lighting up. "Who do you think we should give it to?"

Torren got thoughtful for a few seconds then his eyes also lit up. "Maybe Unta Wodney. You thint he lite moose poop?"

John roared at TJ's thinking. The boy was getting more and more like him every day. It was so hard to remember they weren't biologically related.

"That's a great idea. Although maybe not for a wedding gift. I'm not sure Auntie Jen would appreciate moose poop for a present."

They picked some up and paid for it and Torren made a great show of letting his mother know what they had bought. Teyla just rolled her eyes at her husband and gave a great sigh.

As the women continued looking through every store, John and Dave had gone to Agamont Park at the end of the street near the harbor and thrown a football they had purchased at Sherman's Book and Stationery. TJ had joined them as his tolerance for being in stores was on the same par as the men and he had been with the women most of the day.

After a while John noticed Teyla and Julia had come to the park too and settled themselves on a bench in the shade. He waved at them as Dave threw him the ball and allowed himself to be tackled by TJ. He heard the tinkle of Teyla's laugh and a warm feeling filled him as he glanced over at her enchanted face. He wasn't sure how he had survived so long without her.

It hit him right then that she was so much a part of him now he didn't think he'd be able to survive without her in his life. And that thought was mind-shattering. He'd never relied on someone so much, certainly not for his very existence. But he knew it was true. Teyla, TJ and now this new baby girl were his whole life, such a part of him; he'd wither away if something ever happened to them. It was a scary thought.

The football flew his way again and Dave's shout had John looking up only to have the ball bounce off the side of his head. _Good thing it was a soft kid's football or it could have done some serious damage_, John thought as he picked up the ball and flung it gently so Torren could catch it.

He felt some humor flow through him and looked up to see Teyla shaking her head with a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. But he also knew she was aware of his thoughts right before the ball had hit him. She placed one hand on her heart and puckered her lips to send him a kiss. John appreciated the gesture but knew he'd never return it in public. It just wasn't his way. Doing that romantic, mushy stuff in front of Dave and Julia was pushing it for him.

So he nodded and smiled and sent Teyla loving thoughts that he knew she would easily interpret. He also knew she was aware of how much she meant to him but that public affection wasn't really his thing. And she was okay with it as long as he gave her the affection in private. And he was more than happy to do that.

A little later everyone started feeling hungry and so they decided to go to Galyn's which was right across the street from the park. It was still early for the dinner crowd but John knew TJ hadn't had a nap all day and he'd be too grumpy to eat any later than this.

They were led upstairs, away from the bar and settled in a nice booth with TJ in a booster seat on the end. Menus were studied and meals ordered then they just sat and chatted while they waited for their food. Teyla noticed that John was still so relaxed even with his brother here. That was not always the case.

Even though the two men had certainly become closer and come to terms with their past problems, Teyla often sensed John's uneasiness around his brother, like he was waiting for something to go wrong. She hoped it never did. She knew the importance of family and wanted John to always have this link to his. And she very much enjoyed Julia's company, their relationship becoming much more like sisters with every moment together.

Their food had just been served and John was digging into his Seafood Grill when a man and a small boy, perhaps a few years older than Torren, cautiously approached the table.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry to interrupt your dinner," the man apologized as the child gazed at John with wide eyes. "But you're Colonel John Sheppard, the Military Commander of the city of Atlantis, aren't you?"

John's smile turned crooked as it always did when he was embarrassed. He gave a small nod. "Yeah."

The man put his hand on the boy's shoulder and explained, "My son is such a huge fan and has a really bad case of hero worship. I couldn't believe when he pointed you out and said you were sitting over here. If it's not too much trouble I was wondering if he could get an autograph and maybe I can get a picture of him with you."

John looked at the child and swallowed his awkwardness. "What's your name?"

The child's eyes opened even wider now that John had spoken right to him. "Ryan."

John put his hand out and waited for the boy to lift his to shake. "Hi Ryan. It's nice to meet you … and your Dad. This is _my _family."

John pointed across the table first. "This is my brother, Dave and his wife Julia. And this is my wife Teyla and my son TJ. We're here on vacation. Are you on vacation, too?"

The boy bobbed his head up and down in complete disbelief and John wondered how celebrities did this all the time. He would absolutely hate it.

The boy's father must have realized they were taking him away from his meal and so placed a small piece of paper in the boy's hand along with a pen. Then he pulled out a camera.

John took the pen and paper and scribbled his name after writing the boy's name first. Then he handed them back. He pulled the boy up next to where he was sitting on the edge of the bench and smiled at the man with the camera. A flash went off and the man thanked him profusely.

"You don't know how much this means to him. Or it will once he gets over his shock at seeing you. Thank you again and I'm so sorry to have interrupted your meal."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine," John assured him and turned back to pick up his fork. He started pushing food into his mouth and he could feel Teyla's sympathy flowing in his direction. She knew he hated being the center of attention. This connection he had with her was definitely getting stronger all the time. He could now sense her when _she_ had strong emotions even without deep concentration.

He glanced briefly at his brother but noticed Dave was purposefully looking away and chatting with Julia. Dave was also aware of John's dislike of being singled out.

TJ, on the other hand, was a bit confused and not so tactful. "Daddy, why a man tate your picha?"

John gave a silly grin and answered, "I don't know, Pal. Maybe it's because I'm just so _handsome_, you know."

Torren shook his head and giggled. "You so silly, Daddy." But it got his attention away from what had happened.

But for the rest of the meal John felt like all eyes were on him. He tried to ignore it but he actually caught a few people staring occasionally. Of course it wasn't every day someone asks another person for an autograph and a picture. He hoped these people didn't really know who he was and were simply trying to figure out what he was famous for.

But apparently the wait staff had figured it out or asked the man who had taken the picture because all of a sudden they couldn't do enough for them and began addressing him as Colonel Sheppard. It made John distinctly uncomfortable even though they were extremely pleasant.

When dinner was over and John was just finishing up his Irish Coffee, he set a freshly wiped down TJ on the floor. The boy wandered around the room but wasn't bothering anyone so John let him walk. He'd been sitting for over an hour in the booster seat.

TJ wandered near a table with a family and a little girl who appeared a similar age and with his usual exuberance said, "Hi! You on vatation here? We on vatation."

John was about to call him back and make sure he wasn't bothering the people when he saw the man snarl at his son and say, "Get away from her and go back to your own planet, you freak."

John pushed himself out of the booth and was at TJ's side just as his eyes welled up and his lip jutted out. He scooped him up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Pal, let's head back over here, okay?"

But the tears had already started flowing and TJ was not one for being subtle. "Why he yell at me, Daddy?"

John glared at the man and almost felt sorry for his wife as she stared at him aghast. Hopefully for what her husband had said and done. But he just held TJ close and explained, "Some people are just plain ignorant TJ and they have no clue what they're talking about."

Teyla had approached by this time and taken TJ in her arms and back to the table where Julia and Dave were getting up to leave. John glared at the man and softly growled, "You get a kick out of making kids cry? You must be so proud."

He turned away but froze when he heard the guy snarl again, "It's bad enough you bring aliens back to this planet but _interbreeding,_ that's an atrocity." And John could see that the man was staring at TJ and Teyla's enlarged stomach.

John clenched his fists and his jaw tightened but he saw that Teyla was taking a still sobbing Torren down the stairs with Julia, and Dave was standing behind him, waiting to see what he would do. He glanced at the man's family and roughly said, "You're lucky your family is here right now."

John felt Dave's hand on his shoulder and they both moved away. John stopped to throw some bills on the table for a tip and took the small slip Dave had picked up to look at as they walked down the stairs too.

At the front desk John pulled out more money for the bill but the hostess must have gotten wind of what had just happened upstairs and apologized extensively.

"I am so sorry about that, Colonel Sheppard. We can ask him to leave."

John shook his head and interrupted, "You're not responsible for the idiocy of your customers."

The woman tried to refuse his money but John just dropped the money on the counter and walked out, looking for Teyla.

"You okay, John?" Dave questioned from right behind him on the sidewalk. "I wasn't sure if you were going to pop the guy one. I'm not sure I wouldn't have done it myself if he had talked to my child that way."

John took a deep breath and noticed that Teyla and Julia had gone back over to the park across the street. Teyla was sitting on a bench rocking TJ in her arms. Julia was stroking his head and trying to tickle him. John heard a familiar giggle and sighed with relief. It was a good thing TJ got distracted so easily.

John looked at his brother who was still staring at him with concern. "I'm okay. And yeah, the urge to snap that guy's neck was very strong but his wife and kid were sitting there so I didn't. They have enough problems having to live with someone like him as it is. Sometimes it's just better to walk away."

Dave clapped John on the back and they crossed the street where John hauled TJ onto his shoulders and announced, "You know, it's a little bit of a walk to where we parked the cars. I'm thinking maybe we could stop and get something to help us make it all the way there."

TJ held on to John's head and leaned down. "Donuts?" he whispered hopefully to his Dad.

"Nope," John said. "Ice cream. There's a place right across from the Village Green that my Mom always insisted we had to go to. Anyone else up for it?"

The women groaned at how full they were but then admitted maybe they could manage a small scoop since they hadn't gotten dessert at the restaurant. TJ bounced on John's shoulders and John had to hold especially tight to his legs as the boy sang, "Ice team, ice team, we gettin' ice team."

They made their way slowly through the crowded sidewalks and it took almost ten minutes before they got to CJ's. There was a line as usual but John and Dave also knew that the workers inside were extremely organized and quick and the line moved fast.

They found an empty bench across the street and decided to eat there before heading to the car. By the time TJ had finished his small scoop and had as much of the chocolate ice cream as possible removed from his face, he seemed to have forgotten all about the disagreeable situation that had happened at the restaurant.

John was still steamed and had truly wanted to punch the guy out but knew he wouldn't have been any better than that guy if he had done anything to him in front of his wife and child. It didn't make it any easier to swallow though that there were people on this planet who were xenophobic and felt the only way to protect themselves from their fear was to attack people like Teyla and TJ, either physically or verbally.

He thought about Armstrong and realized the man had been similar in his thoughts about Teyla and him having a relationship. And Armstrong had _lived _in the Pegasus Galaxy! It was astonishing to him that the man had agreed to go to another galaxy feeling the way he did about aliens.

But Armstrong was old news and couldn't bother him anymore. Right now he needed to concentrate on making sure that Teyla and TJ had a great time while on Earth. He hated the idea of hiding them away from the public but he hoped they wouldn't run into any more people like the man tonight.

Teyla finished her last bit of ice cream and leaned against John's shoulder. "Everything is fine now, John," Teyla assured him. "You must not worry about what happened. Torren and I are fine. We have you here with us and that is all we need to be happy."

John thought about what she'd just said and he knew it was true. He was always amazed at how wise Teyla was. Yes, he, Teyla and TJ had each other and that was the one true ingredient for happiness.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

John hauled the last of the bags out to the car and ran through a mental list making sure he had closed up the house adequately. He knew Charlie Brewer would be over next week as they had another family renting the place right after. But he didn't need to make extra work for Charlie with washing and cleaning things. He appreciated how well the man took care of the place. You could never tell it was empty more than half of the year.

It had been nice seeing Charlie again yesterday and meeting his family. Rosa had come over with Domino and Mr. Papp had come too for an old fashioned cook out and lobster fest. It was strange though meeting Charlie's teenage kids where he and Dave were just starting families. But the two teenagers had doted on Torren and he had lapped up all the attention he could get.

John looked over at TJ sitting patiently on the porch and smiled when he saw what else the little boy had gotten. Rosa Brewer wasn't the only one with Spaniels. Charlie had a few miniature Spaniels and one had just had puppies a little over three months ago. Charlie's kids had made the mistake of showing TJ some pictures of the new puppies on their iphone. TJ had fallen in love and had begged John with the biggest, most pathetic eyes he had ever achieved. And it had worked.

He had discussed it with Teyla first and when they had discovered this breed didn't grow much taller than a foot and maximum weight was about twelve to eighteen pounds, they thought perhaps there would be enough room in their quarters for something that small. Heck, TJ had a teddy bear that was almost twice that size.

So they were now the proud owners of a Cavalier King Charles Miniature Spaniel, documents and everything. John didn't really care about the AKC stuff but he had told Charlie to keep the next few weeks rent for himself in lieu of them paying for the dog. Charlie had just wanted to give it to them but John wouldn't hear of it. He had done some research before they went over to get the dog and knew they could run some big money.

In his research he also found out that this breed was very good with children, pretty intelligent and didn't bark that often. He had also read that they were devoted to loved ones but sometimes suspicious around strangers. That wouldn't be a bad kind of pet for TJ to have. Sure they weren't big enough to actually protect the boy from anything but the dog would definitely be good company and perhaps teach him some responsibility.

That had been one thing TJ had insisted he would do; take care of the dog really well. And John thought maybe it was time for him to start having more responsibility. He knew he was only three and a half but he was a very mature child, having been around grownups so much, and John and Teyla would make sure he kept up with his responsibilities as he grew. And it would be a playmate for Torren when John and Teyla were busy with the new baby.

When they had gone over to pick out the puppy, John still hadn't been completely sold, they were just looking. But when he saw them and the way TJ's eyes lit up and the happiness radiating off his son's face, he knew they'd take one, Woolsey be damned.

John had taken one look at the black and tan face and stated, "Okay, TJ, we can do this as long as you know that you need to treat him gentle and help take care of him. And one more thing,…"

TJ looked a little nervous wondering what this last condition was. John just smiled and said, "I get to name him."

Torren had nodded quickly and pointed to the same one John had been eyeing and they soon became the owners of a dog with a list of all they would need for him. TJ had been ecstatic and had insisted the dog sleep with him last night. As it was the puppy's first night away from his mother, they had agreed but had also insisted they put a loudly ticking clock and warm blanket between them so TJ didn't accidentally roll over him.

Now TJ sat on the porch with the dog on a leash, petting him gently and scratching his back the way John had shown him. He looked up at John as he brought the soft carrying case Charlie had given them to travel in.

"Daddy, you got a name yet for a puppy."

John picked up the dog and held him in front of his face thinking of the possibilities. He actually thought the dog looked a bit like a miniature Chewbacca from Star Wars but then wondered how Ronon would react if they named the dog Chewie when John called him that frequently. He then thought of the black and tan color and knew he also reminded him of a nice glass of Irish ale.

"I think we'll call him … Guinness," John declared and Dave let out a loud bark of laughter as he moved behind his brother filling the trunk of his rental car, too.

"What?" John called back defensively. "He's the same color and not much bigger than a pint either."

Dave just smiled and said, "Actually John, it's a great name. What do you think, Torren?"

"Guinness," TJ tried out on the new dog and John knew it was good the child had finally been able to say the /g/ sound. For so long he'd substituted it with a /d/. That would have made for one confused puppy if he and Teyla had called him one thing and Torren's speech had called him something else.

The boy now nodded his head and repeated, "Guinness." He looked up at the dog John still held in his hands and checked, "You lite that name, Guinness?"

The dog wagged its long furry tail and John placed him down next to his son again. "I'll take that as a yes. Now you know he has to go in his carry case for the trip, right, Pal? But you can see right through these mesh sides and talk to him. It will be your job to keep him calm and let him know that everything's okay. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yup, I tan," TJ agreed rapidly and began talking to the dog in a soft, calm voice like he'd heard his Mom and Dad do the last few hours and last night.

Soon they were driving to the airstrip in Trenton and boarding Dave's Cessna. John had to admit his brother sure did know how to travel in style. The big comfortable seats gave everyone plenty of room especially the ever growing women. Although John kept that fact to himself as he knew he would be tossed out of said comfortable aircraft if he said it out loud.

The trip was more than a few hours and TJ and the puppy actually fell asleep in the back watching _'101 Dalmations'_. John thought it was pretty ironic that they had brought that movie with them.

Teyla and Julia chatted and snoozed a bit while he and Dave sat closer to the front and discussed everything from Atlantis to the family business. Dave talked about the fact that he had just been featured in a National magazine as one of the up and coming _Businessmen to Watch_. He confided in John that he'd had a few women make moves on him since it had come out.

John laughed quietly and threw a look back at the dozing women. "I'll keep my lips sealed. As long as you didn't take them up on their offer, though, I don't think you'll have any problems."

John thought back to the few times this vacation that he had been recognized. The little boy and his Dad had been fine but the xenophobic jerk after who had yelled and made TJ cry had not been. There had been one other incident but John admitted that had made up for the jerk in some ways.

They had been on the sandy beach of Echo Lake a few days earlier and John had been playing with TJ in the water. TJ had noticed that the man splashing around next to them was also wearing dog tags and had pointed it out in his usual boisterous way.

The man had introduced himself and said he was a Second Lieutenant stationed at Hanscom Air Force Base down in Massachusetts. He had just gotten married and was there on his honeymoon. They had chatted a bit and when he found out exactly who John was, he had snapped a salute at him.

"Colonel Sheppard, it's an honor to meet you. You must know you're a complete legend in the Air Force."

John had given him the typical crooked grin that tried to hide his awkwardness. He especially started worrying when the man had looked at TJ who had run back to Teyla to show her something. The man was eyeing her rounded figure and John wondered what his opinion would be of Teyla and him having a child. He had been pleasantly surprised by his response.

"That's your wife, right, Sir? She's the one from another planet, isn't she?" John had clenched his hands at this statement but allowed the man to continue with a nod.

"You don't know how cool I think that is. I mean when you think of other planets you think of Star Wars and funny looking aliens but to think that even in other galaxies there are human beings just like us, well it completely boggles the mind. People can be raised in such far distance places and still be so amazingly alike. We all have that common denominator that just removes any differences we might have had growing up in diverse environments."

John had agreed and continued to talk to the man and discuss what he did for the service and where he wanted to go. John had made a few suggestions for getting ahead, mostly NOT doing what he had done in his career. But the Lieutenant had disagreed.

"Maybe you think what you did had no impact on where you ended up but maybe it did and made you who you are today."

John thought him very wise and told him he'd be even wiser if he made sure to spend lots of time pampering his wife and letting her know how much he loved her. The soldier didn't disagree.

But even with that positive interaction John still preferred not to be recognized or pointed out. But ever since the news report a little over a year ago, it seemed so many magazines and newspapers still reported any news about the people who had been featured in it. Luckily on Atlantis he didn't usually have to deal with it. But Dave liked to send him anything he found and John hated to admit it was still far more than he'd like.

Dave's limo was waiting for them at the airport and once the bags had been loaded, they quickly made it back to the ranch. It was approaching dinner time and John hoped Dave and Julia's fridge had some food in it that could be consumed without too much preparation.

He needn't have worried though as Josie met them at the door with a huge hug and the news that dinner was just about ready. He could have kissed her. And he probably would have if Guinness hadn't started barking.

That woke Torren out of his travel induced stupor and he wiggled to be released from his father's arms. He grabbed Josie's hand and pulled her to see the dog carrier that Teyla was holding.

"Loot, I got a puppy and his name is Guinness. Daddy name him that betause he say he loot lite beer. He so silly but it otay tause I weally love him and you know what, he love me too alweady."

Torren looked at Teyla and she nodded that he could take the dog out of his carrying case. She handed him the leash and Torren slipped it on his collar, having practiced a million times earlier in the day. He didn't want the dog running away.

Then he carefully picked up the small puppy that barely weighed five pounds, holding him like John had showed him and walked carefully back to Josie. The dog licked TJ's face and he squealed then said, "See, he love me alweady."

"Of course he does, sweetie," Josie agreed. "You're pretty easy to love. Come on, let's get him in the house. I'll bet he could use some water after your long trip."

Dave and John brought in all the bags as the ladies followed Josie into the kitchen. Dinner was quiet as everyone was tired from the day of travel except TJ who kept peeking in the corner of the kitchen where they had settled Guinness, some food and a puppy toy. Teyla had to keep reminding him to eat.

After dinner the grownups all sat around watching TJ and the puppy tire each other out. They were taking bets on who would go first but were truly enjoying the boy having so much fun with his new pet.

By eight PM, John decided it was time to get them both in bed. He knew they wouldn't last much longer so he got the leash and he and TJ took the dog outside. Luckily Charlie and his family had trained the dog well and he knew just what to do out there.

Once cleaned up and in pajamas, TJ gave kisses all around and John and Teyla both tucked him into bed; the dog in his comfortable little dog bed right beside Torren.

"Now, you know, Pal, that he won't always be able to sleep right up here next to you," John informed the boy. "We're allowing it these first few days because we know Guinness probably misses his Mom and he needs someone close by. And you've had a double bed here and in Maine. But once we get back to Atlantis you have a much smaller bed and so the puppy will have to go on the floor."

"But he need a bed, Daddy," Torren almost sobbed.

"And he has one," Teyla reminded him, pointing out the soft, oval shaped bed the dog was lying in. "But we will need to put his bed on the floor as there will not be enough room on your bed for the both of you."

Torren looked worried but John assured him, "You'll be right next to him in the bed and once he's used to his own little bed, he should be fine. But for the next few days he can sleep up here with you."

"Otay," Torren conceded sadly and stroked the puppy's head gently. "You tan stay here tonight and until we go bat to Atlantis but then you need a have your bed on the floor, otay, Guinness. But I will be wight next to you and so you don't need a worwy."

The dog licked his hand a few times and TJ giggled at the feeling. He then looked up and asked, "You wead us a storwy, Daddy?"

Teyla smiled knowingly and John nodded even though it was much later than Torren normally went to bed. "Sure, what story do you think Guinness wants to hear?"

Torren scooted to the end of the bed and stuck his hand in his toy bag and pulled one out. "I thint he will lite this one."

John and Teyla both laughed and Teyla agreed, "Yes, I think you are correct. But you know this one so well perhaps _you_ should read it to Guinness."

Torren nodded vigorously and showed the book to the tired puppy. "This boot is talled 'Go, Dog, Go' and it one of my favorites."

John and Teyla flanked the small child as he started telling Guinness about the big dogs and little dogs and black and white dogs. John knew Torren couldn't read but this one was fairly simple and followed the illustrations exactly. But by the time the dogs had all gone to the big dog party, Guinness was fast asleep and John was holding the book as Torren slid further under the covers.

"Do you like my hat?" Teyla read off one of the last lines and Torren sleepily responded, "I do, I lite that big party hat. Good bye."

Both John and Teyla echoed, "Good bye and good night."

John closed the book and pressed his lips to TJ's head and smoothed his curls away from his face. Teyla took her turn and then they dimmed the lights and left the door ajar as they walked back into the den where Julia and Dave still sat.

"Everyone all settled down to sleep?" Dave smirked at John.

John looked sheepish as he sat down next to Teyla on the other side of the sectional. "I know, I'm a pushover but TJ's face when he was playing with Domino all week was just too precious. And he was really good with him."

Dave's smile turned completely genuine. "I think it's a great idea, John. Kids do need a dog. I've been trying to talk Julia into getting one but …"

"Just what we _need _with a new baby on the way," Julia griped sarcastically. "I told him maybe when the baby's a little older. You'll have to tell us how well TJ does with taking care of him and then we'll know a good age."

"I am quite certain Torren will need a good deal of reminders and assistance with his new chores," Teyla said, "but he is a very well behaved and mature child and with the right amount of guidance I believe it will benefit him in the long run."

"And he'll be the only person, kid or adult, with a dog in the city so he may end up getting other people who want to play with Guinness if he's too tired to do it. I read that they're actually pretty good runners so I may even take him out running with me once he gets a bit older. Supposedly they're full grown by about ten months old."

Teyla gazed anxiously at Dave and Julia. "I hope you do not mind that we are leaving the puppy here with you, too. I know you had only agreed to watch Torren for us."

"It's fine, Teyla," Julia assured her. "I'm sure Guinness will keep Torren busy and it will keep David out of trouble for a while too."

Dave glared at his wife and Julia just threw him a sassy look that said _go ahead, dispute that fact_. Dave knew better than to dispute anything his wife said now that she was far along in her raging hormonal state. But he also knew he would do anything for her. This woman meant more to him than anyone else. And he was very excited about becoming a father especially as John had made it look so easy.

"Now make sure you two enjoy the wedding and don't worry about Torren while you're there," Dave advised John and Teyla as he turned on the TV and changed the channel to a movie they had all agreed to watch. "I'm sure between Julia and I we can figure out how to take care of one three and half year old boy."

"And if we can't," Julia inserted, "Josie will be around and she raised a few children of her own. And there's always my sister, Tessa. She just had her second a few months ago. Did I tell you this?"

"Yes," Teyla smiled happily. "You said they had a boy and his name is … Robert, is that correct?"

Julia nodded and John looked at Teyla with relief that she had paid attention. He had remembered that Tessa and her husband Paul had had another child but he was pretty sure he hadn't taken notice of the name.

"That's right," Julia replied. "And I know Hannah keeps asking about seeing TJ so we thought we might bring him over there while you two were at the wedding."

"He'd love that," John agreed. "He loves to watch the video of your wedding and every time he does he asks about Hannah and when he'll see her again. Appreciate your getting them together."

And he truly did. He appreciated everything Dave and Julia were doing for them as well as allowing them to stay here for a few nights. John leaned back on the couch and pulled Teyla into his shoulder. Her head nestled snugly against him and he sighed when he felt her contentment.

So far this sensing her emotions thing was really pleasant and having her happy made him very happy.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox.

.

"This is from…" Julia called out as she opened up the small card that was attached to the nicely wrapped gift, "John, Teyla and Torren."

Teyla bowed her head when Julia looked her way and smiled. She was at the Country Club in a smaller room than the one David and Julia had celebrated their wedding reception in and Julia was opening presents that she was being '_showered_' with.

David had told John and her about this while they were in Maine and he had known Julia would love for Teyla to be at her baby shower. John had brought her out to the store just this morning and they had wavered back and forth over what to get. Many of the gifts on the baby registry were already gone but then Teyla had made a suggestion and John had run with the idea.

Julia unwrapped the gift and her smile grew bigger when she lifted the box containing the compact video camera from the paper. "It's perfect, Teyla. Thank you!"

"John and I wish to be kept informed of all this new child does and we thought this would be far easier than trying to get the child to perform in front of the web cam on the laptop."

Julia laughed and was handed another gift from Tessa. Teyla shifted in her seat and took a sip from her water. Josie, who was sitting next to her leaned forward and whispered, "Do you need me to get you something, honey?"

Teyla smiled sweetly and responded, "I am fine, Josie. Thank you for your concern. I am looking forward to the food that is displayed on the tables though."

Josie patted her hand and leaned back in her seat to watch as Julia opened the last few gifts. Once she was done, she stood, arched her back and thanked everyone again for coming and for the lovely presents. She then waved her hand in the direction of the food and told everyone to enjoy.

Teyla saw Julia head over to the table she had been sitting at and gave her a warm hug. "Thank you, Teyla, for the very thoughtful gift. I didn't know Tessa was planning on doing this today. I'm sorry you got dragged here when you only have a few days left of your vacation."

Teyla shook her head as she replied, "I am most honored that Tessa thought to include me in this special day. It is a lovely ritual to be showered with so many gifts for the child and so much love. You are indeed lucky to have so many friends who care deeply for you."

Julia looked around cautiously and tucked her hand in Teyla's as she guided her to the banquet table.

"Well, to be truthful, some of these people aren't exactly friends. Some of them are business acquaintances. I think Tessa got the names from my secretary who thought I would want these people here. It's fine though. I just don't want you thinking that these are the people I hang out with by choice, especially after you talk to some of them."

"I understand. Such is the life of a diplomat."

The two women got food and sat together with Josie. Tessa joined them too with Hannah tagging closely behind.

"So where are the men right now?" Tessa asked as she cut some of Hannah's meal for her. "Paul's at home with the baby. I hope David and John are doing something much more fun."

"I believe they were planning on taking Torren to ride the horses this afternoon. Torren has hardly spoken of much else since we decided to take this vacation."

"Mommy," Hannah called out at hearing Torren's name. "You told me I was gonna see Torren but he's not here."

"He'll be here for a few more days, honey," Julia informed her niece. "I'll make sure you get a chance to play with him, okay?"

"I believe David and John were planning to come here after the shower had ended so they could bring your gifts back home. I am sure Torren will be with them. He is very eager to see you again as well, Hannah. He loves watching the video of when you were dancing together and playing at the wedding."

Hannah looked excited. "I watch that all the time, too, don't I, Mommy?"

"Yes," Tessa almost rolled her eyes. "_All _the time."

Teyla took several bites of her meal and complimented, "Tessa, the food is wonderful. Thank you so much for thinking of me when you arranged for this shower. It was very thoughtful and I appreciate being included."

"I'm glad we could arrange it for when you were here. Veronica put up a bit of a stink since she originally had a tennis game planned for today but I knew Julia would really want you here. She told me a bit about her visit to Atlantis and showed me some pictures. The place is truly amazing. You must love living there."

The talk turned to discussion of the city but Teyla made sure to keep it light. After all Hannah was sitting right there and she knew Julia had not told her family exactly what had transpired when she and David had visited for their wedding.

Julia's mother soon came over and greeted everyone at the table, her daughter-in-law Veronica trailing behind her. Teyla took a deep breath in and plastered a stiff smile on her face. Julia saw this and grinned. Teyla had needed to sit with the woman at the wedding as John and Julia's brother, Joey, Veronica's husband had been sitting at the head table.

And Teyla had never met anyone who was so ignorant of so many things yet expressed her opinion as if she were extremely knowledgeable in all areas. And as soon as Veronica approached the table she gave Teyla a puzzled look and started with more asinine questions about being an alien.

Luckily Julia took pity on her and stood. "I need to stretch out my back. Teyla, you look as if you could use to stretch your legs, too. How about if I take you around and introduce you to some of the people who are here."

Teyla stood quickly and made a show of rubbing her back. "That would be lovely, Julia. Please excuse me ladies."

Teyla tucked her hand into Julia's arm this time and whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem," Julia returned. "I only wish more people would rescue _me_ from Veronica at times."

Julia brought Teyla around to the different tables and Teyla recalled some of the women from the wedding party. As they left one table, Julia paused and tilted her chin in the direction of the bar. A striking woman with deep red hair, cut short and stylish stood dressed in a top with a very revealing neckline and a very short skirt, showing off her long thin legs.

"Her name is Chelsea Sharpe. Keep your eye on her once John and David get here. One of her main goals in life is to see how many married men she can get to stray from their wives and sleep with her."

Teyla's eyes narrowed. "That does not sound like the type of person you would be friendly with. Has she not done this to David?"

Julia's eyes narrowed too. "Oh, yeah, she's put the moves on David on many occasions. Luckily he always tells me and I do trust him implicitly. That still doesn't mean I like it."

She looked at Teyla's still curious face and shook her head. "She's a heck of a negotiator. I have her do work for me fairly often and somehow my secretary must have thought she was important enough to be here today."

"Have you not warned her against tempting your husband?"

Julia shrugged. "It wouldn't do any good. To her it's all a game. She'd just tell me that men don't stray because they're tempted, they do it because they are bored. And I guess she's partially right there. I just make sure that David is never bored."

Teyla leaned in and held Julia's arms. "I do not think David could ever be bored with you. John always says you are a breath of fresh air and have made his staid older brother a much better man. You must know that John thinks the world of you and is so pleased that you have become family. I am pleased too as my family has been gone for quite some time. I am very fortunate that I am able to share in John's."

Julia gave a little sniff and pulled Teyla in for a quick hug. "And you know I love having you as a sister too, right. I just wish you were closer and we could see you more often."

"That would be lovely," Teyla agreed as she returned the embrace. "And perhaps some day we may but for now John and I are needed in my home galaxy but we will visit as often as possible. And we will continue to send videos of each other and these little cousins we have growing inside of us."

As they finished their hug, Julia noticed John and David peek inside the doorway. Torren, not so shy just galloped inside and tore across the room when he saw his mother.

"Mama!" he cried as he skidded to a halt in front of her. "Daddy and Unta Dave let me wide a horses and Daddy even let me hold a weins all by myself and I made a horse go weally fast."

Torren began galloping around Teyla and she reached out to steady him. "Torren!" Her voice was soft but firm, "there are many people in this room and you must be careful that you do not bump into them."

Then she smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his curls. "I am pleased that you had a wonderful time with the horses. Perhaps Uncle David will take you on them again."

Before Torren could say anything else, Hannah came running over and yelled, "Auntie, you didn't tell me Torren was here."

Julia just sighed but gave an indulgent smile. "That's because he just got here, sweetheart. Why don't the two of you go play while I get your uncle started getting all these presents into the car?"

Hannah grabbed Torren's hand and as she led him away Teyla heard him filling the girl in on his newest activities. "We on vatation wight now and I got a wide a horses with my Daddy and Unta Dave and I got a new puppy and his name is Guinness and he lite to lit my face and he tan sleep with me at night but only until we go bat to Atlantis betause then my bed too small for him and me to share."

Julia watched the two children walk away and she let out a deep breath. "Whoo, that child sure can talk. I hope I can keep up with him the next few days."

"I am sure you will be fine," Teyla assured her. "He is usually only so talkative when he has not seen someone for a while and he wishes to share all his news. And he is quite excited about the horses and the new puppy."

Teyla looked over to where the men had just come in and saw that David was inspecting all the presents. John was lagging behind and Teyla saw that the tall woman, Chelsea, had noticed John and was making her way over to him. She took a few steps closer but stayed near a small crowd of women just to watch and see what John would do.

"Hi, handsome," the woman purred near John's ear and Teyla could just barely make out what she was saying. "You must be John Sheppard, the famous intergalactic explorer. My name is Chelsea Sharpe," her hand moved to John's arm and caressed the exposed skin. John was wearing one of his form fitting t-shirts and Teyla would admit the sight of him in one always made her blood heat up. Apparently it was having the same effect on Chelsea.

"Hi," John replied awkwardly and took a small step backwards. Teyla saw his eyes grow wary and his smile become crooked. "Uh, nice to meet you."

"I have to tell you," Chelsea began again and this time reached up to run her hand along John's muscular shoulder, "you're much better looking than in the pictures and I'll even go so far as to say better looking than your brother, although he's pretty yummy, too."

John's eyes flicked over to David and then back at Chelsea with a puzzled look. "You're … a friend of Julia's?"

Chelsea's cat-like smile focused on John as he stepped back attempting to get her to drop her hand. "We do business together quite a bit. I'm not sure I would say we're _friends._"

John nodded but Teyla could see some panic cross his face as he moved another step back. Unfortunately, he bumped into the wall behind him. "I um, … need to … go find my wife. Great chatting with you."

As John attempted to pass her, she blocked his way again and leaned a bit so her great attributes were on on display for him to see. "So I noticed that your wife is pregnant. Must be nice to be so virile. But I'm sure it also leaves you a bit frustrated in the sexual fulfillment department. I want to just let you know I can help you with that if you so _desire._ I'm more than willing."

John's eyes grew bigger and Teyla tried to keep from laughing at his expression of horror as Chelsea moved even closer. John's problem was he was just too nice and Teyla knew he'd have to actually push this woman out of the way for her to move. His eyes roamed the room and Teyla saw them land on her with relief. But when he saw that she was trying not to laugh, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Teyla decided to come to his rescue and sauntered over, taking her time. Chelsea looked over to where John's eyes had gone and said, "The little woman doesn't need to know about this. My offer still stands."

With Teyla approaching, John grew a bit braver and tried to edge past her. It didn't really work but John still made his thoughts known. "I don't keep secrets from my wife. And believe me I'm very fulfilled sexually. That's never been a problem. But I'm flattered by your offer."

Teyla could sense that he wasn't flattered by her offer, merely horrified and annoyed that she was standing so close. She gently placed her hand on Chelsea's arm and moved her aside.

"Excuse me, I have a need for my husband's strong arms right now. You will need to find someone else to seduce."

John leaned down and kissed Teyla's lips firmly and she could feel his thanks. "I'll uh, go help Dave load the cars."

As John left, Teyla leveled a serene gaze at the red head. "You are fortunate I am in a good mood. I have been known to kill people for far less."

Teyla watched the woman as her face fell and she realized she had bought her bluff. People truly did have strange opinions of those from other cultures and worlds. Teyla merely smiled and walked away, pleased with the woman's reaction.

When she got to Julia, her sister-in-law pulled her in close and asked, "What did you say to Chelsea. Her face was priceless."

Teyla gave a naughty grin. "I merely informed her she was lucky I was in a good mood as I had killed people for far less."

Julia actually had to turn away to keep from laughing at the thought of the barracuda Chelsea Sharpe being afraid of Teyla. When she was finally able to turn around she drew Teyla in for yet another hug.

"Oh, honey, you are so perfect. Are you sure you can't come live here? Forget John working for PSI, I want _you _working for _me_."  
>.<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.


	8. Chapter 8

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

John parked the rental car in the lot of the Plaza Hotel and opened the trunk to retrieve the small bag he and Teyla had packed. Luckily Teyla's dress was with Jennifer and John only needed to pick up his tux from a local store.

They'd said goodbye to a very excited Torren this morning and John almost felt disappointed that the child hadn't seemed more upset that both he and Teyla were leaving him. But then he was left often enough with Aleeah or any number of people on Atlantis when he and Teyla needed to go off world for missions. Why would staying with his Aunt and Uncle be any different?

As they entered the elegant lobby, John noticed General O'Neill and Sam Carter standing at the desk waiting to check in. They got in line behind them and John cleared his throat and quipped, "Hope these people in front of us aren't the picky type who'll cause all sorts of problems and take forever to check in. They look like they could be trouble."

Teyla just rolled her eyes and sighed as the couple in front of them turned around. Sam's eyes lit up and she immediately hugged Teyla.

"Teyla, it's so great to see you again. I missed seeing you when you got into the SGC. I was in Washington with Jack."

O'Neill thrust out his hand and took the one John held out. "General."

"Sheppard," O'Neill greeted with narrowed eyes. "I'm hoping this wedding will be a little … tamer than yours was. Not that the eventual ceremony wasn't quite lovely but the pregame warm-up was a real bitch."

"Jack!" Sam warned and elbowed him in the side. She then smiled at Teyla again and observed, "You look wonderful, Teyla. How are you feeling?"

Before she could answer, O'Neill also gave her a concerned look. "Everything okay in there?"

Teyla rubbed her belly and pronounced happily, "Yes, everything is wonderful. Jennifer says she is very healthy and I should have no worries."

Jack just shook his head and said, "Good."

Sam's eyes lit up and she asked, "So you know it's a girl?"

Both John and Teyla nodded then the clerk cleared his throat and Jack turned around to check in. "We have a reservation for O'Neill. That's two L's."

Sam steered Teyla away and said, "Why don't we let the big strong men check us in and you can tell me how your vacation was. You were going to Maine, right?"

Teyla nodded and filled Sam in on all they had done the past few weeks and by the time she was finished both John and Jack had joined them.

John was looking at the key card in his hand and gave a resigned sigh when he got near Teyla. "They put us right next door to these two so it looks like we'll have to keep things down tonight once we get in bed."

Teyla just closed her eyes and wondered if her husband was capable of being serious for even a moment. But when she thought of all they had been through she knew that he had needed to be far too serious on too many occasions and so she would allow him his little jokes when he needed them.

As they moved through the lobby toward the elevators a large group of people entered the hotel. They were loud and boisterous and John knew immediately they were the group that had just come from the SGC.

And sure enough before they had taken another step, he heard a booming, "SHEPPARD!" and Ronon came in with Amelia right beside him. She was shaking her head and blushing at his noise level.

Behind him came Radek, Marie, Dusty, Ann Teldy, and Carson with Dr. Alison Porter on his arm.

John poked Teyla with his elbow and asked, "Did you know Carson was bringing her?"

"Yes," Teyla admitted smugly. "I believe Jennifer mentioned that Carson could bring a date and as they have been seeing each other for a while, it was fairly obvious who it would be."

"Wow, really?" John said and Teyla wondered if sometimes John didn't pay attention to much past his own nose. But then she also knew that Carson spent much of his time on a variety of planets in the Pegasus Galaxy and the fact that Alison helped him occasionally was news from the science department and John didn't always care that much about the details of that department.

Another ruckus by the door drew their attention and they saw Rodney trying to get through bogged down with several large garment bags. "Oh, fine, leave me with all the girly stuff to carry in. I have a mind to just dump these all right here."

"John, go help him!" Teyla ordered when she realized they were probably the wedding party dresses and hers was included in them. John did as he was told and grabbed the stack before they tumbled to the floor.

"I got them," he informed Rodney who let go with a sigh of relief. "Listen, McKay, I'll bring these up to my room and whoever needs them can get them later."

Rodney just gave a nod and hefted the other bags he had with him. John walked back to where Teyla was just getting in the elevator with Carter and O'Neill and got in behind them. He threw Ronon a smirk as the doors closed. He knew the big man would probably come looking for him soon enough.

Once on their floor they said good bye to Carter and O'Neill and John unlocked the door to their room. He immediately hung up the dresses so Teyla wouldn't yell at him then looked around the room. It had a large King size bed on one wall with a dresser, desk, a small round table and a few chairs nearby. It was a fairly typical room but it looked clean and well decorated. John wondered if Rodney was now complaining about the cost.

Teyla had gone right into the bathroom but now came out and sat on the side of the bed and slipped her shoes off.

"Do you think we will need to go anywhere right now?" she asked as she reclined on the bed and released a small sigh.

John shrugged. "It'll probably take them all a while to check in downstairs so why don't you just rest for a couple of minutes. We've done an awful lot of traveling in the last few days."

Teyla closed her eyes and replied, "Yes, but at least we did not need to go through a public airport this time. It was very considerate of David to allow you to fly us here in his private plane."

John just nodded and continued looking around the room at the booklets and brochures that were resting on the desk. He checked out the room service menu and then the list of cable channels they got. He was tempted to put on ESPN but when he glanced back at Teyla prone on the bed he realized they were all alone in this room and there was no little boy to interrupt them.

"Is the bed comfortable?" John asked as he kicked off his shoes and placed his knee on the end of the bed.

Teyla opened her eyes and saw John begin to crawl toward her, a territorial gleam in his eyes. "Yes, it is very comfortable. And quite large. I am wondering what one could possibly do with all this space."

John saw the glint in Teyla's eyes and knew she was thinking the same thing as him. Then he closed his eyes for a second and could _feel _that she was thinking the same thing as him.

He finished moving toward her and hovered over her with his hands on either side of her arms. He lowered his face and pressed his lips to hers. "I guess we'll just have to experiment and see what we can do with all this space. It could be interesting."

Teyla's hand rose to caress his cheek and replied, "It is always interesting when I experiment with you, John."

John's lip twitched and he said, "All in the name of science, I'm sure. McKay would be proud."

"I am sure Rodney and Jennifer will be experimenting on their own in the coming weeks. I am more interested in _our_ findings."

John's lips lowered again and caressed hers. He kept himself on his elbows slightly above her as their mouths sought comfort in the other. John nibbled on her bottom lip and Teyla's tongue peeked out to run along where he had nipped. He captured it with his lips and allowed his own tongue to stroke along it.

Their kisses grew heated and John took Teyla's hands in one of his and raised them above her head. His mouth then explored down the side of her face and further until it was sucking on a sensitive spot on her throat. A small moan escaped from Teyla's mouth and John flicked his tongue out to tease that spot again in a different way.

John's free hand caressed its way down Teyla's neck to the top button of her sundress and John suddenly felt her desire for him surge. The longing she had inside her was rising and John was getting hard just feeling her desire.

"I can feel your excitement as well as my own, Teyla. Have you been able to feel this extra longing when we make love?"

Teyla smiled dreamily and nodded. "Yes, and it makes the pleasure so much more intense. Did you not say you had felt it a few days ago when we were outside in the moonlight?"

"Yeah, but I'm sensing it much easier this time. I'm just kissing you and I can feel all your desire and know exactly what you want me to do. It's … very … erotic."

"That is good," Teyla declared impishly. "Then I will not need to tell you what I want. And you will find, John, that this connection will become stronger the more you use it."

"Stronger, huh? I'm not sure I'll be able to last very long if it gets much stronger than this."

One of Teyla's feet lifted and ran up and down John's leg and she stated, "Then perhaps you should proceed quickly."

John laughed softly but shook his head. "Nope, I think I'm gonna take this one slow."

And his hand began slipping the buttons out of their holes one by one. When he got them all undone he slowly opened her dress and sucked in a huge breath. He didn't think he would ever stop getting such a thrill from just looking at his wife.

And Teyla knew it. Knew the power she had over him. He released her hands but she kept them over her head and stretched, pushing out her chest and arching her back. John lifted his fingers and ran them from her hips slowly over her expanded belly, her ribcage then feathered them around the golden mounds but not quite reaching the puckered tips.

Teyla arched her back again and John knew just what she wanted him to do but he wanted to just tease her for a little longer. And he did so love caressing her breasts and feeling her silken skin under his roughened fingertips. And as he did this he could sense her hunger and need grow. The ache inside her was building.

After what seemed eons to Teyla, John finally crept his fingers to touch the centers of her breasts and a sharp burst of pleasure arrowed straight to her feminine core. She knew John had felt it too because his cravings elevated as well.

He gently squeezed her nipples and rolled them in his fingers and within moments Teyla's hips were twitching back and forth and her breathing had grown faster. Her head was thrown back and John knew she was getting extreme satisfaction from his touch. But he wanted to give her even more.

He lowered his mouth and snuck his tongue out to flick at the erect peak. Teeny whimpers escaped from Teyla and John gave a groan himself at the pleasure he felt not only from what he was doing but what Teyla was feeling. His mouth surrounded her nipple and began to suck and Teyla's hands finally moved down to stroke across his chest.

She started to unbuckle his belt when they heard loud voices moving down the hallway. John had heard some a short while ago but had basically ignored them, knowing his friends needed to deposit their bags in their rooms. He was hoping they would all stay there for a while. They must be tired from their travel too.

But this time the noise did not move down the hall but stopped at their door with a sharp rap on it.

"Sheppard! You in there?" Ronon's voice boomed through the barrier and John rested his head on Teyla's chest and waited.

"Maybe if we're really quiet, they'll go away," John whispered to Teyla who had unzipped and barely snuck her hand inside his pants but was already stroking his hard member.

"Ronon is usually very persistent," Teyla observed but he noticed her hand didn't slow its movement.

"And I usually like that about him," John returned roughly. "But not today, not right now."

But the loud banging on the door didn't go away and Ronon's voice continued to call out to him and Teyla. John finally let out a huge sigh and gritted his teeth as he reluctantly eased himself away from Teyla's luscious body.

"I'm gonna kill him, you know that?" John threatened as he straightened and started zipping his fly. But Teyla had already begun buttoning up her dress and was attempting to get her breathing under control.

John was just doing his belt buckle when he pulled open the door and hollered, "WHAT?"

Ronon took one look at John's rumpled shirt half in and half out of his pants and the belt that was still not completely in its loop and burst out laughing. Amelia standing behind him just slapped him on the arm.

"I told you we shouldn't bother them. I said they might be busy."

"Sorry, Sheppard," Ronon grunted but didn't sound sorry at all. "You want us to come back in a few minutes so you can finish."

John wanted to ask how he knew they hadn't been done but he saw Ronon checking out the bulge in his pants and knew how the man had figured that out. John just glared at the Satedan.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rodney came barreling down the hall and pushed his way inside John and Teyla's room.

"Okay, Jennifer said she needed the dresses and the Bridal Party. Apparently you all need to try them on to make sure they fit and we need to go and pick up the tuxes before my bride-to-be has another conniption fit."

Rodney stopped and looked at John, Ronon and Amelia who had followed him inside then glanced at Teyla who was attempting to smooth some loose strands back into a ponytail.

Amelia immediately apologized. "I'm sorry for barging in on you like this Teyla. You know how impatient men can get."

Rodney looked confused but finally realized what he had interrupted when he noticed Teyla had several of her bottoms buttons in the wrong holes. Teyla saw where his eyes had gone and blushed scarlet.

"Excuse me," she said rapidly and walked toward the bathroom. Before she went in though she turned and suggested, "Why don't you men go get the tuxes and Amelia and I will find Jennifer and try on the dresses."

"We can just do it in here," Jennifer said as she walked in the still open door and held up a cell phone. "Jeannie just called and said they're on their way from the airport. They should be here in just a few minutes. Carson is almost ready to go so why don't you go get him and leave us women alone for a while."

"Yeah, that's a really good idea," Rodney agreed and he shuffled out of the room looking almost relieved to be going. He turned around and waved at Ronon and John. "Let's go."

John let out a huge sigh and grabbed his shoes off the floor. "Can I get a second to put these on first?"

As he began to slip his feet inside he heard Rodney's irritated voice in the hallway shout, "No!"

He got his other foot inside and by that time Teyla had come out of the bathroom, her dress buttoned properly this time. He paused near her as he left and gave her a quick kiss.

"We'll have to finish this later," he whispered in her ear and saw her blush again as he walked out to follow his two friends.

Teyla closed the door behind John and moved to open the closet where the dresses were hung up. Amelia took them from her and as she walked toward the rumpled bed apologized again.

"I am so sorry, Teyla."

Jennifer looked confused and Amelia gazed meaningfully at the twisted sheets and told her, "John and Teyla were … busy … and Ronon just kept pounding on the door until John finally opened it."

Jennifer's eyes flashed open and she apologized also. "Oh, Teyla. I'm sorry."

Teyla didn't let her get any further. "It is all right, Jennifer," she soothed. "We were not … fully involved yet. Perhaps it is a good thing we were interrupted when we were. Even a minute or more later and it would have been quite an inconvenience. Now let us make sure these beautiful dresses you ordered for us actually fit. I will admit I am a bit nervous about anything fitting around this protrusion."

Jennifer pulled one of the dresses out of the bag and explained, "I got these dresses _because _they would fit around your stomach. And you're not that big yet."

"I feel enormous already," Teyla complained as she began to unbutton her dress again and pull the bridal dress over her head. Amelia followed suit.

The dress was a pale robin's egg blue and had thin spaghetti straps with a deep V in the front and back. It was gathered right under the breast with a narrow beaded strip then fell in a flowing wave of chiffon to the floor. And when Teyla put it on it looked amazing on her. Both women thought so.

"Oh, sweetie," Jennifer gushed, "you look gorgeous. That'll get John's blood boiling."

Teyla just laughed. "I do not need any assistance in _getting_ John's blood to boil. Right now I am sure he is attempting to get it to _unboil_."

They turned their attention to Amelia who also looked ravishing and made jokes that they'd have to keep Ronon on a leash throughout the reception.

The women moved on to what they would do with their hair and shortly after Jeannie arrived. She greeted them all warmly then looked at Teyla in amazement.

"Teyla, I didn't know you were expecting again. Mer never told me," she ranted. "I can't believe he didn't tell me. But then maybe I do." Her lips twisted sardonically. "He only told me you and John had gotten together and had gotten married about two months ago. I take it you've been married a little longer than that."

Teyla looked a bit sheepish as she explained, "We have been married a little over four months but I am over five months along. We discovered I was pregnant two days before the wedding."

"But you obviously weren't getting married _because _you were pregnant," Jeannie argued, "so it's all good. And I'm happy for both you and John. He's a good man and he deserves a good woman like you. And I'm sure you know he's had a thing for you for a while."

Teyla looked perplexed. "Yes, I am aware but how … ?"

Jeannie rolled her eyes. "Please, it was very obvious when I saw the two of you together. John always had a hard time keeping his eyes off you. And the looks he was giving you were hardly that of a friend. I'm surprised Mer never picked up on it."

The others in the room all burst out laughing and Jeannie joined in. "Yeah, okay, I'm not surprised. I am surprised that he noticed_ you_ Jennifer but I'm so glad he did. You do plan on beating some sense into him, right?"

Jennifer looked uncertain but responded, "Well, I'll try. Honestly, just trying to get him to focus on the wedding has been a trial. But I'm definitely ready to _beat_ him that's for sure. I'm hoping he'll relax and enjoy himself on our honeymoon at least."

Jeannie shrugged and smiled then looked at Teyla. "Where did you and John go for a honeymoon, Teyla? Some romantic planet, I hope."

"John and I did not have a honeymoon after our wedding," Teyla explained. "We knew we would need time on Earth for this wedding and decided to take a few weeks prior. We have been vacationing in the state called Maine at a lovely cottage John's father left to him. John, Torren and I had a very wonderful time."

"Torren?" Jeannie questioned. "Oh, it's not a honeymoon if you bring your child. Where is he now?"

"He is staying with John's brother, David and his wife, Julia. John flew David's plane here and we will get Torren when we fly back."

The women made sure Jeannie looked great in her dress too and the men showed back up a little while later, garment bags in hand. John stowed his in the closet while the others drifted off back to their rooms saying they would meet for the rehearsal dinner in twenty minutes.

John just frowned knowing he wanted more time than that to finish what he and Teyla had started earlier. Instead he allowed her to actually lie down and rest for the short time they had. He sat in the upholstered chair near the window and read the newspaper he had gotten while they were out.

It wasn't often he got to read a paper that was less than three weeks old.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.


	9. Chapter 9

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"So you remember everything you'll need for tomorrow, right, Rodney?" Jennifer checked as the rehearsal wound down and the small group made their way into the dining room for dinner.

"Yes," Rodney insisted. "Of course I'll remember." He looked at John and nudged him. "Make sure I remember everything okay."

"No problem, McKay," John assured him. "I've got the rings and all you need to do is show up dressed in your tux. You need to relax, Pal. You're getting a little high strung about this whole thing. At least no one kidnapped the whole wedding party and tortured them. So you've already done one better than me."

The others were meeting them in the dining room and O'Neill sidled alongside McKay and stage whispered, "Yeah, except it happened _during_ the rehearsal dinner and you haven't had that yet. Have you had someone check the wine ahead of time? Because I can tell you I'm not drinking any until I see that everyone else is _not_ passing out."

McKay's eyes popped out of his head and he started staring at all the workers with suspicion. John just laughed.

"I think it'll be fine, Rodney. O'Neill's just busting your chops."

"Maybe," Jack answered back with a serious enough tone for Rodney to keep his eyes open further.

Now Sam came up to Rodney and informed him, "Actually Jack and I took a stroll through the kitchen earlier and spoke with a few of the kitchen staff. I think we should be all set. They were very nice."

Rodney still moved over to Jennifer and asked if she had done background checks on the staff. He had to duck when she tried to hit him. Rodney didn't know how Sheppard had actually done this wedding thing twice. It was making him a nervous wreck. Although mostly it was because Jennifer kept ordering him around and he could tell _she_ was more than a little stressed.

He looked around at the two tables pushed together for the large group and wondered if Jennifer would get mad if he sat next to someone else. But then she looked up at him from where she was sitting next to Jeannie and Caleb and gave him one of the enchanting smiles that showed her dimples, that smile he had fallen in love with, and he immediately walked over and sat down next to her.

Rodney leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on her lips. He hoped Sheppard hadn't seen as John always gave him a hard time when he did this. Mostly because Rodney had given John and Teyla crap so many times when they showed even the smallest amount of PDA.

"Do you need me to do anything, Jennifer?"

Jennifer squeezed his hand and smiled again. "I think we're all set. Everyone is here and the waiters are just about to take drink orders. Why don't you just sit back and enjoy being with our family and friends."

He sat back and looked around the table. Jennifer's Dad was talking to O'Neill and Sam, Sheppard was telling Madison some animated story, Teyla, Teldy, Banks and Mehra were laughing about something, Carson and Porter looked quite cozy chatting with each other and Ronon was staring curiously at Marie and Zalenka as they bent their heads together intimately.

Marie and Zalenka? When had that happened? Rodney knew he didn't always pay attention to who was romancing whom but Marie and Zalenka? Wouldn't he have noticed that? He gave a sigh. Who was he kidding; he didn't notice too much if it wasn't Ancient Tech or related to wormhole physics.

But he was noticing his bride-to-be right now and figured he needed to keep noticing her or she would revert right back to the demanding mood she was in earlier. And he really hadn't liked that mood. He turned his head in her direction and snuck his hand under the table to capture hers. She gave him another grateful smile and squeezed his hand.

Dinner was good with lots of conversation and noise and Teyla felt John's contentment flow through her. She laughed softly when she heard the conversation he was having with Rodney.

"A dog!" Rodney exclaimed. "You got a dog! What the heck were you thinking, Sheppard? Are dogs even allowed through the Stargate? General, can he bring a dog to Atlantis?"

"I don't know, Sheppard," O'Neill began. "Not sure how Hank will handle that one. I don't think we've ever had that situation before. Could be a problem. How big is this dog?"

John put his hands together in a ball and replied, "He's just a little puppy. Like really little. And they say he won't grow much bigger than a foot."

John now put on _his_ biggest puppy dog eyes and whined, "You should have seen his eyes, so sad and just begging me. I couldn't say no."

"It's a dog, Sheppard," Rodney pointed out. "Of course you could say no."

"No, I'm talking about Torren. The kid's face was really potent in the pathetic department. There was no way I could have refused him. I'll just have to make him pull it out again if Landry won't let us take him back."

O'Neill just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sam leaned forward and reminded Jack, "You once said it was an Earth rule that every kid had to have a dog. You'll need to back John up on this one, Jack."

"When…?" Jack started then paused, "Oh, yeah, Cassie. But she was living on Earth at the time."

Sam glared at him and he sighed and asked, "Is this thing small enough to hide?"

John smirked and answered, "Yup, I could probably just stick it in my pocket. I'll have to make sure it doesn't bark though."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, Sam and I will be at the SGC when you head back. We'll try and keep Hank distracted. But you're on your own with Woolsey."

"Fair enough, Sir," John smiled back.

Teyla smiled too. She knew Torren would be devastated if they could not bring the puppy back with them. She had a feeling John would also be upset. Over the last few days with the dog, she debated who had enjoyed the animal more, John or Torren.

Once dinner was over and the group had socialized a bit, Jennifer made her excuses and left with her father as she was staying at her childhood home tonight. Rodney gave her a chaste kiss as she departed and John teased him.

"I hope you're gonna do better than that tomorrow night, McKay or your marriage may be the shortest one on record."

"Of course I'm gonna do better…" McKay started to object but when he saw John's mischievous expression he glared at his friend. "Oh, you are so funny."

They managed to all cram in the elevator and once they got upstairs started splitting up to go to their separate rooms. John watched as Marie, Radek, Carson and Porter all hovered around their doors then looked around cautiously. When they saw John smiling at them, they seemed to sag almost and then Marie and Porter entered the room they were sharing while Carson and Radek entered theirs across the hall.

Teyla pulled John into their room and firmly closed and locked the door. "You do not need to be concerned about anyone else's sleeping arrangements except your own."

That got John looking back at his wife who had entered the bathroom. He turned on just the bedside lamp and quickly shucked his clothes, leaving just his boxers on. Teyla came out a few minutes later and John went in and brushed his teeth.

Teyla was just sliding under the covers when he came out and John joined her and pulled her back right up against his chest. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmmm, did I ever tell you how much I love sleeping next to you each night, Teyla?"

John actually felt Teyla smile as she replied, "I am not sure you ever mentioned _sleeping_ however I am quite aware that you get pleasure from having me here."

John kissed her cheek. "Well, there is _that_ pleasure but I just want you to know, Teyla, that even without the sex I still love having you right next to me every night. Knowing you're there makes my dreams easier and my sleep so much sounder. It's really comforting and that isn't something that I'd admit to just anyone. But you mean everything to me, Teyla, and I want to make sure you know that. You're so much a part of me now that I'm not sure I'd be able to survive without you."

Teyla covered John's arms with her own and leaned back further into his warmth. "And I receive such comfort from your presence as well, John. But I know you are strong and should something ever happen to me, I know you would go on. You would have to for our children as I would also should something happen to you."

Teyla twisted in his arms and faced him. She stroked her hand down his cheek and said, "But for now we must not think of things like that. We must live each day and enjoy each minute that we have together. And perhaps we should start with this."

Teyla pressed her lips to John's and he readily returned the pressure. "Yeah, good idea."

Arms reached and hands caressed and lips explored along exposed skin. Moans and whimpers escalated as motion and friction caused heat and moisture to gather in private places. Whispered yearning and words of love and devotion intermingled with heavy breathing and soft cries of desire.

Skin rubbed against skin as passion rose and bodies rolled over the large space, rocking and swaying in nature's rhythm. They climbed the mountain of rapture before they threw themselves over the top and soared slowly back to earth.

John felt Teyla settle into sleep as he stroked his hand down her arm and across her belly. He felt the stirring of his little girl inside and sent her strong thoughts of love. He felt them returned immediately and actually whimpered at the deep emotion that stabbed through him.

He chuckled silently as he thought of all the years that he'd kept his feelings and emotions so deeply hidden, always pushing them aside or building walls around them so they couldn't escape and be seen. He still did that around the troops and other inhabitants of the city but he knew that around his family, he was slowly losing that ability.

But as he sensed Teyla's sweet dreams and the love emanating from his daughter, he knew he didn't really care.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"Do you Jennifer take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Ronon watched the proceedings and knew that some of these words were familiar. Even though John and Teyla hadn't gotten married in a church, a good deal of the ceremony was similar. He glanced at Sheppard standing next to McKay up on the altar. McKay looked more than a little nervous but Jennifer looked absolutely radiant.

He was glad for her. There had been a time when he had seriously considered romancing Jennifer but now he knew that McKay was a much better match. Keller was a great doctor and really, really smart but he hated to admit she was a little afraid of quite a few things; just like McKay. Maybe that's why they fit together so well. They were both a little socially awkward.

Carson was standing stiff next to him a few feet away from the bride and groom and Ronon could see that the man was starting to get a _'wee bit'_ emotional as he would say. On the other side of the aisle Teyla was standing right beside Jennifer and Ronon didn't think she had ever looked better. She definitely had what they called the '_pregnancy glow'_.

Not that she hadn't looked great when she was carrying Torren but the situation had been completely different then. Her people had been missing, including Kanaan, the child's father. And even though she and Kanaan had cared for each other, he knew that Sheppard was the one who had always held her heart. And when Sheppard had given her the cold shoulder during those early months of her pregnancy, that had also taken its toll on her.

He remembered he had wanted to smack Sheppard upside the head during that time but he also knew Sheppard was waging a battle with his own demons; the demons of jealousy and regret. Looking at them now and seeing how happy they were together you would never have guessed that they had gone through hell to get together. But it seemed like all of their troubles were over and from here on out it would be smooth sailing.

Ronon then let his eyes wander to the two women a few steps down from Teyla. Jeanie and Amelia were watching the proceedings with huge smiles on their faces. Jeannie almost looked amazed. But he knew she _was_ amazed that her brother had actually pulled his eyes away from his science long enough to find someone who'd marry him. He had to admit that _was_ pretty amazing.

What was also amazing was the beautiful creature standing next to Jeannie. Amelia's long slender figure was mesmerizing in the pale blue dress and her hair was pulled up loosely then tumbled around her shoulders in soft curls. He'd never seen her look so gorgeous.

He thought back to all the times he'd seen her straddling him and riding him right to the edge of sanity and thought _yeah, that was damn gorgeous too_.

They'd been seeing each other for a few years now and he really liked being with her. He wondered why he had barely even noticed her when she first arrived on Atlantis. But she had simply been another gate tech, with her hair tugged back tightly and her military demeanor.

But his opinion of her had changed quite rapidly when Michael had infiltrated the city and she had helped him take out a few of Michael's hybrids with her intense kicks. It had really opened his eyes. And he had liked what he'd seen.

And he still liked what he saw. She was smart and nice and could kick ass and fight with a great deal of spunk. And man, could she heat up his blood and send him over the edge so intensely. He knew it wasn't something he would get tired of any time soon.

But then he thought back to Melena and guilt flicked at his heart. He had loved Melena and had thought he'd spend the rest of his life with _her_. But that hadn't happened. She had been gone over ten years now and he thought that maybe it was time to move on. She wouldn't have wanted him to mourn her forever. It still didn't make it any easier.

His gaze stayed on Amelia and she looked up and caught his eye. She threw him a saucy little smile and he knew exactly what she was trying to communicate to him. She had become very easy to read and he liked that he could. He'd begun to think of her in more serious terms lately and remembered back to when that had happened.

It had been Sheppard and Teyla's dinner bash that had landed them all as prisoners of Sora and Shiana. Amelia had stood up to the guards and gotten her face beat because of it. He had been livid and he hadn't even known where all that rage had come from. He would have been steamed at the guards hitting any of his friends but when they did it to Amelia, he had seen beyond red.

Then when he had made it through the gate and she hadn't, he had felt a pain in his heart that he hadn't in a very long time. Even with a bullet hole in his arm, he had insisted he go back and get her. He figured that was how Sheppard had felt when they were so close to finding Teyla on Michael's ship but the man had been injured. Although he had to admit Sheppard had been far worse off than his little bullet hole.

But he had realized then that Amelia was more than just someone to sleep with or spend time with. She had infiltrated his heart and taken control. He hoped she felt the same and was thinking perhaps he could find out on this trip.

They were taking a few days after the wedding to go visit her family and Sheppard had told him that was a big step in the Earth dating rituals. He hoped that was what it meant. But he also hoped her family liked him. He certainly stood out in a crowd and that wasn't always a good thing.

But he knew they were already aware of who he was and had seen the TV broadcast last year. Whether they thought it was a good thing that she was seeing him or not had yet to be seen. If they liked him and accepted him as good enough for Amelia, Ronon knew he might just be ready for that next step. Heck, if both Sheppard and McKay could do it, then he could too. He'd have to wait and see.

.

.

"Well," John cleared his throat and wondered why he was best man at another wedding and had to give the bridal toast. He hated giving speeches.

"I guess I'm supposed to stand up here and say all sorts of good things about the bride and groom and wish them good luck and all that. Good things huh? I'm not sure I had enough warning to try and find some though. He only asked me about six months ago."

A small tinkle of laughter floated through the room and John took another deep breath and raised his glass. "Well here's to hoping that Jennifer will keep Rodney busy enough that he won't bother me so much to keep the peace between him and the rest of the science staff. And here's hoping Rodney will mellow out the ol' Doc and she won't even notice when I skip out of the infirmary before she thinks I'm ready to."

Jennifer narrowed her eyes at him and called, "Don't count on that happening, Colonel."

John gave a small dramatic sigh and started again. "Well, then I guess I should just really tell you both that I'm thrilled you found each other and wish you all the happiness in the world or in this case in a few galaxies. You've both been great friends and I really do wish you the best. Doc, that good luck I mentioned, you're gonna need it."

John sat down with a grin and attempted to block the fake punch Rodney sent his way. The crowd clapped and music started up. Rodney leaned in and cleared his own throat.

"Uh, thanks, John, for being here with us. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, McKay," John assured him. "That's what friends are for. And now this friend is telling you your new wife wants you for the first dance."

"Oh," Rodney startled and hopped up and joined Jennifer on the dance floor.

John watched them glide together, holding close to the other. He thought it was nice and he didn't even plan on giving McKay a hard time about it. It was his wedding after all. The teasing could wait until they came back from their honeymoon.

The song segued into another one and the wedding party was invited to join the bride and groom. John pushed his chair back and held his hand out to his wife. Teyla took it gladly and they both drifted into each other's arms and moved to the soft music.

"Amelia said she is bringing Ronon home to meet her family tomorrow," Teyla whispered in John's ear as they floated along the dance floor.

John pulled her in closer and replied, "Yeah, he's a little nervous. He's not sure they'll like him. He thinks the whole '_being from another planet'_ thing might put them off. I didn't even dare tell him about the creep who made TJ cry in the restaurant. He's got enough to worry about."

"Amelia seems to think they will be fine. They have known about her and Ronon for quite some time now and have not said anything negative. And she has a younger sister who apparently thinks it is very _cool _that Amelia is dating an alien, especially one who looks as Ronon does."

John chuckled quietly and said, "Well that's good. And I've got a brother who doesn't seem to mind that I'm _married_ to an alien. Not that I would care if he did. I think it's pretty cool, too."

John then lowered his head and kissed her sweetly just as the music was ending. But another song started up and John glanced at his wife and she nodded. They did not have Torren to look after and worry about today and so they could just enjoy being together.

And they did enjoy themselves, not only dancing but spending time with their friends in the relaxed atmosphere knowing there was no imminent danger or Wraith attacks to worry about. They would have to do that soon enough when they got back to Atlantis.

John got a kick out of watching Radek and Marie interact and wondered how long they had been seeing each other. But Carson and Porter were also spending time in close quarters and John loved seeing Carson so happy. The man had been through more than his share of problems.

Teyla kept watch over Dusty as she gyrated on the dance floor to one of the faster numbers. She had a few of the single men, Jennifer's cousins or neighbors or something like that, following her around like puppies, vying for her attention. And she was lapping it up.

"She'd have more guys drooling over her in Atlantis if she dressed like that more often," John observed. Teyla had to admit the slim fitting dress accentuated her figure and showed off her assets nicely. On base she usually wore BDU's or workout clothes with baggy sweatshirts. And she had a badass attitude to go along with the clothes.

But now she was flirting up a storm and Teyla and John couldn't help but be amused. They were glad their friend was having fun. They wished Ann would go out and kick it up a bit. She had stayed at the table and was having a very deep conversation with a family friend of Jennifer's who had spent years in the military. But John knew the Major wasn't really the kick it up type and apparently, according to Teyla, she was deeply involved with one of the scientists on base.

The afternoon wore on and finally Rodney and Jennifer said their goodbyes and danced one last time. They were heading straight to the airport so they could be in Europe by morning. If he and Teyla didn't need to go back and get Torren and then head back to Atlantis then John would have volunteered to fly them in Dave's jet. He would love to show Teyla Europe someday.

But they had already had their two weeks of vacation and John knew he really couldn't expect much more. He was hoping they could come back around Christmas after the baby was born and spend some time with Dave and Julia then. And his nephew would be around by then, too.

They followed the crowd back up to their rooms and Ronon called out to everyone in the hallway, "You guys are all invited to our room after you change. The party's not over yet."

John let them into their room and shook his head with a laugh. "You up for that, Teyla? The night's still young."

Teyla was slightly tired but knew John would want to continue celebrating. She knew she should go too. It was not often they had a night with friends without their son.

"Yes, that will be fun although I am not sure I will be able to stay up as late as I am sure Ronon will be up."

John removed the tuxedo jacket and hung it up in the closet then quickly changed out of the rest and into faded jeans and a light gray t-shirt. As he sat down to tie his sneakers, Teyla came out of the bathroom her dress on a hanger and wearing comfortable pants and a loose sleeveless top.

"Hey sweetie," John stood up and kissed her forehead once his shoes were on, "I'm gonna run to the store around the corner and pick up a case of beer. You want me to get you anything?"

"Would it be fine if I come with you?" Teyla asked and slipped her shoes on also. "I would perhaps like to get a few small snacks to take on the plane with us tomorrow. Do you mind?"

John pulled her in for another hug and answered, "I never mind having you with me, Teyla, you know that."

It took only a few minutes to drive the rental car to the convenience store and another few to get the beer and snacks. John got a few extras for tonight knowing the big guy would get hungry again soon and the hotel only had a small snack machine.

They approached the car and John clicked the remote car lock. He was about to open the door for Teyla when she gave a small cry and lifted her hand to her neck.

"Teyla?" He reached for her but felt a sting on his shoulder and looked to find a small dart attached.

He dropped the bag he was carrying and attempted to reach for Teyla as she crumpled to the ground. But as he wrapped his arms around her he felt his head swim and his knees buckle. His vision started to distort and fade and he felt the ground rush up to meet him as the world went black.

.

.

_About damn time_, he thought as he pressed the trigger on the tranquilizer gun and sent the small arrows into their intended victims. He'd been hanging around the stinkin' hotel the last few days waiting for the opportune moment. And it had finally come.

But now he knew he needed to move quickly. No one else was in the parking lot at the moment but that could change at any time. He slid out of the paneled van from the side door and moved to the two bodies lying in a heap on the pavement.

He snarled when he thought of Sheppard grabbing for the woman to protect her from falling. And even with his own dart in him, he had still managed it. She had landed on him as he fell. But that would be the last time he could protect her. He'd make sure of that.

He slipped his hands under the woman's arms and flipped her over so he could drag her back to the van. That's when he saw her condition. And he almost vomited right there. She was pregnant! And the shining ring on her left hand let him know that Sheppard had actually married the freak. And now they were spawning more freaks. Well, he'd take care of that soon enough. He'd planned this just in time.

He tossed her in the van and then dragged Sheppard in too. He drove only a few streets over before he stopped again and climbed in the back to bind their hands and feet. The drug in the dart should keep them out for a while but he didn't want to take any chances. The woman's physiology might be a bit different from normal humans and who knew if the drug would react differently with her.

He climbed back in the front and drove out of the lot slowly, making sure he followed all the laws of the road. He couldn't afford to be pulled over. Not now when he was so close to getting retribution.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

John slowly floated toward consciousness and knew something strange was going on. He was very uncomfortable and he wasn't sure why. Had he had too much to drink at Ronon's hotel room last night? As he tried to think about what he had done, he remembered that he had never _made_ it to Ronon's room. Why? Why hadn't he made it?

With a sudden clarity he remembered the darts that had hit Teyla and him and his eyes popped open. He groaned as the light hit his eyes and he attempted to focus them.

He looked down and realized he was sitting in a wooden chair and his hands were handcuffed behind his back and to the rungs of the chair. He pulled on them briefly then tried to take stock of all that was around him. Looking down further he saw that he also had cuffs around his ankles and those were clamped on to the legs of the chair.

Teyla! Where was Teyla? He turned his head and just a few feet to his right he saw a wooden bed frame and mattress and there lying stretched out was Teyla. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping. At least he hoped she was just sleeping.

He watched for a second and felt relief when he saw her chest rise and fall in rhythm. Just asleep. But she wouldn't be any help to him as her hands were tied to the bed posts and there was rope around her ankles as well.

John took further stock of their location and figured it to be some sort of rustic cabin. He could see out the windows and there was nothing but woods in all directions. The furniture was simple; table and chairs, the one bed, a few cabinets and dressers and a large upholstered chair over by the large floor to ceiling fireplace on one wall. But there didn't seem to be anyone around.

He studied the cabin more closely trying to figure out who had brought them here and why. There were no pictures or personal effects other than some hunting and fishing equipment and a few stuffed animals mounted on the walls.

He felt Teyla stir and redirected his gaze to her. He wasn't sure he wanted to draw attention to them if their captor was somewhere nearby. But he did want Teyla to know he was here.

He sent thoughts in her direction and she opened her eyes and stared at him with an expression of puzzlement and fear. He could tell she had no idea why they were here, either.

"You all right?" he whispered as loud as he dared. He still didn't see anyone around but they needed to find a way out of this and if whoever had taken them came in, their chances would be diminished severely.

"Yes," Teyla nodded her eyes filled with love and concern. "And you?"

"Fine," the words were clipped as he continued to examine the room and what he could see of the outside. "You didn't get a glimpse of who did this, did you?"

Teyla shook her head. "No, although I do remember there was a large van sitting a short distance from our rental vehicle. It seems the attack came from that direction."

John vaguely remembered the van. He blew out a breath of disgust. He had been on vacation too long and had obviously not been paying attention to what was around him. Of course he had no reason to think anyone would ambush them outside a convenience store.

John pulled at his bindings again but the metal cuffs were unyielding. He started rocking the chair back and forth to see if he could loosen up any of the rungs but the chair was of good quality.

He looked over at Teyla who was struggling with her own bindings and asked, "Do you think you can loosen those up? I'm afraid if I move too much with this chair I'll end up on the floor and then I'll really be up a creek."

"They are quite tight," Teyla whimpered and John could feel her discomfort. And her fear. And he wondered if she could feel his. He wanted to have a positive attitude and think that they could get out of this like they did so many other predicaments but until he knew who had them and why they were here, he didn't have a clue as to how bad their situation really was.

He continued to rock back and forth in the chair attempting to loosen up the joints as Teyla twisted her hands inside the rope. He wanted to tell her to stop as he knew it was hurting her but truthfully he knew she was more likely the one to be able to get free than him.

He was starting to feel the chair wiggle a bit when he heard footsteps outside. He sent a mental warning to Teyla and stared intently at the door waiting to see who had done this. When the door opened he took in a deep breath at the person who came through.

He had never expected this but when he thought about it, John knew they were in deep trouble.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"Sheppard! Teyla!" Ronon banged on the door again for the third time. Amelia tugged on his arm.

"Ronon, would you stop. Maybe they already went downstairs to breakfast. You know how early the Colonel gets up and Teyla may have needed some food. She told me she gets hungry all the time now."

Ronon just grumbled and headed toward the elevator. Sheppard and Teyla hadn't shown up last night after the reception to join in the fun and he had been a little annoyed. But Amelia had told him to stop being such a baby. Teyla was probably tired and John more than likely had wanted to keep her company. But now they weren't responding to the knock on the door.

Ten minutes later Ronon was more than annoyed, he was concerned. John and Teyla weren't downstairs in the breakfast room and no one had seen them all morning. No one had seen them since they had gone into their room last night. Ronon had even checked the parking lot and found that their rental car was missing. But when he asked at the desk, he found they hadn't checked out yet either.

Twenty minutes later O'Neill and Carter were also worried. It wasn't like John or Teyla to simply wander away without letting someone know where they were going. O'Neill had convinced the hotel staff to unlock the door just to check that they weren't sick up in their room.

The chambermaid unlocked the door and stood back to allow the two couples to enter the room. Sam immediately checked the closet and saw Teyla's dress hanging next to John's tuxedo jacket. Walking further into the room O'Neill started getting a bad feeling.

"This doesn't look good. The beds are still made and Sheppard's pants and shoes are still sitting right on the bed. No one actually slept here last night."

"So where are they?" Ronon growled.

"Good question," O'Neill responded. "I wish I knew the answer. For right now I think we need to enlist the help of the local police. If that doesn't work then we get our own people to work on it."

"Can't we locate them using their subcutaneous transmitters?" Amelia suggested.

"If we had a ship in orbit, we could," Sam informed her. "But we aren't expecting the Apollo to be back for at least a week."

O'Neill pulled out his cell phone and within a half hour they had half a dozen cops working on the case. Apparently the disappearance of a military officer of high rank was something they didn't want to take any chances with, especially one as well known as Colonel John Sheppard.

The police crew were dusting for fingerprints in the room and looking around the hotel inside and out. The other Lanteans had congregated in the hall outside the hotel room and were trying to stay out of their way while also trying to brainstorm what could have happened.

The detective in charge came out of the room and caught O'Neill's eye as he lowered a cell phone from his ear.

"General O'Neill, they found the rental car. It's sitting in the parking lot of a convenience store a few blocks from here. Apparently it's been there all night. I'm heading over there now to check it out. I've already got people over there to make sure no evidence is removed or tampered with. I'll assume you want to come and take a look also."

Ronon, Sam and Jack were the ones to go while the rest cleaned up the rooms in preparation to leave. They were supposed to all check out today but now they knew they weren't going anywhere until Sheppard and Teyla were found.

At the convenience store, a police car sat next to the beige rental car John had been using.

"I didn't touch anything, sir," the officer who had been first on the scene informed the detective. "But I took a look around."

He motioned for them to follow him around to the passenger side of the vehicle where he pointed to a brown paper bag that was lying on its side. A set of car keys was sticking out from underneath.

O'Neill gently pulled aside the opening of the bag and smirked. "Beer and chips. Looks like Sheppard was planning on having a good time last night. But this was _dropped_, he didn't just place it down here. Whatever happened, happened quick."

He stood up and pushed the bag slightly with his toe to unearth the keys. Ronon and Sam began looking around the vicinity and the detective picked up the keys and walked toward the trunk of the car.

As he pushed the keys into the lock, the others all froze in place. As much as they wanted to know where Sheppard and Teyla were, they weren't sure it would be a good thing if they were in there.

The trunk was opened and a group sigh of relief went up as they saw the trunk was empty. But their frustration level was still at an all time high.

After a few more minutes Ronon bent down as something caught his eye. He shouted over to the General, "O'Neill, come here."

O'Neill walked over and made sure the forensics team snapped a few pictures before he picked up the item Ronon had found. It was a small dart.

"That looks like a tranquilizer dart," the detective observed. "Someone planned ahead for this. It wasn't something random. Who would want to kidnap these two?"

O'Neill grimaced. "Their military security clearance is one of the highest we've got. And Sheppard's brother is very rich so it could be for money. It could be a lot of people for a lot of different reasons. That sure doesn't make it easier to figure this out. But I think knowing that the Sheppards were definitely taken in a planned ambush, that makes this a military matter. But we'd appreciate any assistance you can give us. We have our own people who can work on this but it'd be great to have a base of operations and some local assistance. The nearest military base is over four hours away."

The detective, whose name was Hawkins, agreed. "Anything you need, General. My men are at your disposal and I'll have a conference room set up at police headquarters for your people to use. Let me know if you need anything else."

Sam hovered nearby. "We might want to keep Carson around and available."

At Hawkins' puzzled look Sam explained, "Carson Beckett is a medical doctor. Teyla, the Colonel's wife is pregnant, five or six months along, I think. I'm concerned about the effects the tranquilizer might have had on the baby, not to mention what this person or persons will do now that they have John and Teyla."

A small growl erupted from Ronon's throat at the thought of his friends in danger. As he looked back on the deserted car and bag of snacks, he hoped the tranquilizer was the worst they'd have to worry about but he had a bad feeling it wouldn't be.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

John's eyes widened and his heart actually stopped beating for a split second when he saw the man who walked through the door. Teyla's indrawn breath told him she was equally as surprised.

"Armstrong! What the hell is this?" John demanded. He had an idea but maybe he could talk his way out of this. He had to do something.

"Colonel Sheppard, Teyla," Ex Marine Colonel Jeff Armstrong greeted almost as if they were friends. "It's good to see you awake. I'm afraid the tranquilizer I put in the darts might have been a little strong. The two of you slept right through the night. Just like a baby."

At this his eyes moved to take in Teyla's mid section and his demeanor completely changed. The sneer on his face was fierce and revulsion shown in his eyes.

"Colonel Armstrong, what is the meaning of this?" Teyla inquired sharply. "Why have you brought us here?"

"You," Armstrong looked right at Teyla, "will simply be collateral damage. Colonel Sheppard here needs to pay and having you here will help me in my quest. I do think I will get great pleasure from making sure you don't corrupt any more people from this planet, though. Some day others will see that I was right and I will be vindicated. Everyone will see that my way of thinking was correct and that they should have listened to me."

John didn't understand exactly what this guy was talking about. He knew why he'd be upset with him but what was his problem with Teyla? He wasn't making much sense. But that worried him more than anything. If the ex-Colonel had become unstable they were in for a world of trouble.

"What did I ever do to you, Armstrong?" John tried to keep his voice level and reasonable when he really wanted to scream at this guy. "We were only on Atlantis together for a few days."

"What did you do?" Armstrong snarled ferociously. "You only _ruined_ my life! The great career I had built up over so many years just came crashing down around me because of you."

"You're nuts, Armstrong!" John cried taking a deep breath in to try and stay calm. He knew this man wasn't thinking straight if he was blaming John for his downfall. "I wasn't the reason you lost your career. You did that all on your own. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Armstrong took a few steps so he was standing right in front of John and his hand flew across John's face to send his head flying backwards. Teyla's soft cry of concern echoed through the room.

Armstrong leaned in closer to John and spittle dripped at the corner of his mouth as he continued to rage. "You were supposed to be gone for at least a year! I was promised a year! _At least a year_ so I could make myself invaluable to the city and ensure that the IOA would keep me there instead of having you come back. And with your injuries, I honestly never expected you to be back at all. I certainly didn't think you'd be back in half the time."

"So you're mad because I'm a quick healer?" John spat out indignantly. "You're upset because I put in blood, sweat and tears and actually managed to walk and talk again in half the time they thought. You're upset because I'm a damned determined bastard who wouldn't just lie down and take the hand I was dealt. Isn't that what we're taught in the military? You never quit and you give it everything you've got. So you're pissed because I'm one tough SOB who wouldn't take things lying down, literally."

"I was promised a year," Armstrong said but this time his voice was softer but deadly serious. Then he rounded on Sheppard again.

"But I didn't even get a chance to make an impression on the troops there. Why? Because _you_ had ruined them! Every stinkin' man and woman on that base had been corrupted by your sloppy, incompetent, lazy ways. You ruined them all, Sheppard. You made it so none of them listened to me. They were all so useless and hopeless I couldn't get them to actually be real soldiers anymore. I got no real respect from them."

"Maybe you didn't get respect from them because you didn't deserve it," John argued calmly. "The soldiers there had a lot more experience than you did in dealing with the problems of the Pegasus Galaxy. If you had actually listened more and used the knowledge that was there for the taking, you would have gotten a whole lot more respect. Instead you decided to run the base like you ran it in the Middle East. But there's absolutely no comparison."

Armstrong's hand flew across John's face one more time. "Don't you tell _me_ how to command, boy! I was an officer while you were still riding a bicycle."

Armstrong's chest was heaving with his anger now and John knew the man was unstable. He needed to keep his attention on him and not on Teyla.

"Listen, Colonel … Sir," John tried showing him the respect of his previous position. "I know you're upset and I'm sorry you weren't able to carry out your full term on Atlantis. But you must know that bringing us here isn't gonna help you in any way. When they find us, _and they will_, you'll be even deeper in shit than you were before. If you just untie us and let us go, Teyla and I won't say anything. You can take off and just lose yourself somewhere in the country. Leave us here and take the van. You can be long gone before anyone finds us."

Armstrong actually listened to John for a second and he hoped he had gotten through to him. But the ex-Colonel just pressed his hand to Sheppard's throat and applied his weight.

"You don't seem to understand, Sheppard," Armstrong sneered. "I don't have anywhere to go. I have no pension, no money, and no way of actually getting any. You stole all that away from me. I don't even have any savings. That's why it was so important that I stay on Atlantis for a few years. I had no bills there, no bookie breathing down my neck and all my earnings went right in the bank waiting for me when I finished my years. Now I have squat."

John tried to take a breath but nothing much came out except a cough. Armstrong's hand was still clutching tightly around his throat.

"You want money," John choked out gruffly and the hand loosened slightly. "I can get you money. I've got plenty."

"But I can't afford to let you go and actually get it. There's too much risk. And it won't be enough, not for what you did to me."

"My brother," John tried again. "He's got millions. Whatever you want, he'll get for you. You just need to call him and get it."

John really didn't want Dave to have to live through another kidnap and ransom deal but John was willing to do whatever he could to keep this man from following through on his original plans. He wasn't sure exactly what they were but he was pretty sure that they included him dead. And he didn't think he'd then let Teyla walk out of this either.

"Or better yet, let Teyla go and she can make sure you get your money. Whatever you want. She'll get it and deliver it to _wherever_ you want. You name the place and she can get it there."

Armstrong paused and lifted his hand away from John's tender throat. John hoped his greed was getting the better of him and his insanity was keeping him from knowing he would never get away with any money. But then Armstrong started to laugh and John knew it wasn't an amused sort of laugh. It was the maniacal kind. This was bad.

The next thing he knew the chair had been kicked back and John was landing hard on the floor with his hands still cuffed to the back of it. He tried to stifle the groan as his weight trapped his hands underneath the wooden dowels. Armstrong then brought his foot up to connect with John's side as he laughed some more.

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Sheppard? I wasn't born yesterday. Besides what fun would that be? You ruined my life!"

This was punctuated with Armstrong's army boots connecting a few times with John's side and a few times with his head. John attempted to curl into a ball to keep them from injuring him so much but the cuffs holding his hand and feet firmly to the chair didn't allow for that luxury.

Teyla's cries of, "Stop it, please! You must stop!" rang out loud.

John could feel Teyla's pain and knew she had been sensing his as well. Right now he hated that they had this connection. He didn't want her to know exactly how sore and hurt he was and he despised the fact that she was so terrified. And somewhere in the back of his mind he could sense that his baby girl was confused and upset. She knew something was wrong with her parents and was frightened. But as Armstrong continued his beating, John knew he couldn't send her any warmth or assurance.

Teyla's cries were echoing through the room and finally the older man stopped to look at her and smirk.

"Why should I stop? Because _you_ tell me to." He started walking toward Teyla and John's jaw locked and his breath actually stopped for a few seconds. He couldn't let anything happen to Teyla. Teyla and his little girl.

"You coward, Armstrong!" John called out and the man halted in his steps. "You're not man enough to just deal with me. You have to hurt innocent women and children too. You sniveling bastard, no wonder no one on base respected you. I'll bet _none_ of your men ever did."

Armstrong's eyes turned dangerous and John knew he had pushed a few buttons there. "_Innocent _women and children, Sheppard. No I'd never hurt _innocent_ women and children. But this little alien whore is hardly innocent."

His thumb jerked in Teyla's direction as he said this. He walked back over and righted the chair John was in and turned him so he was facing Teyla on the bed. John could see her face and knew she was trying to be brave. And he knew Teyla was probably the bravest person he knew. But she had someone else to worry about now and she was scared spitless for that tiny little life she carried inside her. He could feel her fear and he knew his matched hers in strength.

"First of all, your _wife_," and Armstrong almost spat the word out, "is an alien freak and should never have been permitted to ally herself with our kind. And she should never have been allowed to come anywhere near Atlantis or this planet. And it's disgraceful that you couldn't keep your dick in your pants and actually screwed this … thing."

Armstrong waved his hand in Teyla's direction but hit John in the face as he did. "You're a disgrace Sheppard. You couldn't find some Earth slut to satisfy you. Hell, there were plenty of female scientists if you just needed a good fuck. From what I understand many of them would have been happy to spread their legs for you. But you go for the one you know has already spread them for who knows how many others."

John started struggling again and yelled out, "You bastard, Armstrong. You're a coward. Untie me and let's see what you really have in you. Let's see all that Marine training. Come on, show me that Jarheads are better than zoomies. Or aren't you man enough?"

Armstrong's fist this time made contact with John's jaw and he actually saw stars as his head snapped back. The fist made contact twice more then Armstrong moved a few feet away and picked up a long sharp hunting knife. He ran his fingers down the edge, testing the blade.

"Don't you ever malign a US Marine again." he warned with a deadly glare. "We've got more balls than you'll ever have."

He strolled casually over to where Teyla was squirming and John could see that her wrists were all bloody and red from struggling so much. But he was more concerned with what that Marine was planning on doing with that lethal looking knife.

He stopped next to where Teyla lay and glanced back at John with an evil smile crossing his features. "I've got balls enough to do this."

And as the ex-Colonel's arms rose above his head and came down viciously, John heard a scream ripped from deep inside his soul.

"NOOOOOOO!"

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Detective Hawkins walked into the conference room the military had taken over while they searched for Sheppard and his wife. O'Neill and Ronon looked up.

"Anything new?" O'Neill asked hopefully.

"They finally got in touch with the clerk who was on duty last night at the time that your people were at the store. She said they both came in, got the few things they needed, paid for their stuff and left. She remembered that the guy was teasing the woman about all the snack stuff she needed but she said they never spoke with anyone else in the store."

"Does she remember anyone else coming in around that time and leaving before buying anything?" Ronon questioned.

Hawkins shook his head. "She said they were the only ones in the store at the time. She remembered them specifically because she said she thought they were so cute. Apparently Sheppard kept asking his wife's stomach if the baby wanted anything also."

Hawkins then held up a disc. "The store manager did give me the security tape for that time. It won't show where Sheppard's car was but it does show right outside the door of the convenience store. Maybe we'll get lucky and see something."

"Did anyone call David Sheppard yet and let him know what happened?" Carson asked from across the room. "John and Teyla were supposed to fly back and pick up wee Torren just about now."

"Yeah, I called him a few hours ago," Sam acknowledged. "He wanted to fly right up but I convinced him he should stay with Julia and Torren. Julia's only got a few more weeks until _her_ baby is due and honestly until we know what and who we're dealing with, I don't want Torren unprotected. Dave understood and said he'd take extra precautions."

"And I'm guessing since we haven't gotten any ransom demands that this has nothing to do with John being David Sheppard's brother," Jack surmised.

Equipment was rolled in and the disc was inserted. The others in the room continued to scroll through data on the laptops that had been provided. Radek had all sorts of programs running trying to figure out where they could possibly have gone. O'Neill was checking on recent Trust activities that might have gone wrong. Carson was analyzing the findings he'd gotten on what was in the darts and how it would effect a pregnant woman. Everyone was helping in some way but all were frustrated that there were no clues as to who had actually taken them.

"How long should we wait until we tell Jennifer and Dr. McKay?" Marie asked from her spot in the corner. "You know they'll be upset if we don't tell them."

"I think we should give it a little more time," Sam suggested. "Their plane barely touched down and they should have at least a little bit of a honeymoon before we go ruining it for them. And maybe we'll get a lucky break soon. Someone has got to have seen something."

"My men are still combing the area and doing interviews with residents of that section of town." Hawkins consulted his notepad. "So far we have a few people who said there may have been a white paneled van parked in the lot for a little while but no one actually saw what happened. They're still working on it though. If someone saw something, we'll find out."

Silence resumed in the room and all you could hear were the clicks of computer keys and the occasional sigh.

"Woah, look at this," Dusty called out pointing to the screen she was looking at. "It's a white paneled van and you can see it passing by the front of the store. It's barely a minute after the Colonel and Teyla walked out. Can't be coincidence."

"Radek, can you zoom in on that?" Sam asked the physicist. "It almost looks like you can see his face as he drives by."

Radek stepped over and Dusty jumped out of the chair to let him sit. He tapped away at a few keys and the image blew up and he ran it back and forward until they saw a man look both ways before he drove away and in doing so looked right in the direction of the camera. He pressed a few more keys to clarify the picture.

An audible gasp arose from the crowd assembled. Hawkins looked puzzled at the group. "I take it it's someone you all know."

The eyes that all gazed at him were a mixture of fury, surprise and fear. O'Neill was the one to reply.

"That's Colonel … or maybe I should say _ex-Colonel_ Jeffrey Armstrong. And he's got a strong dislike of Sheppard and Teyla."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

Armstrong's hands raised high with the knife and swiftly lowered toward her. Teyla heard the cry that was torn from her lungs and terror slashed through her as surely as the knife was about to. She twisted and turned furiously knowing it would do no good as her hands and feet were still securely tied to the bed posts.

John's voice thundered across the distance and Teyla could feel his fear wash over her. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain … but none came. A thud and gust of air blew on her left side and she opened her eyes to see the knife handle sticking out of the mattress mere inches from where she had been lying.

Intense relief flowed through her, though she knew the danger was far from over. She attempted to control the sobs that shook her body at the close call then gazed toward John whose breath also came in short choppy waves. His eyes were tortured and she could feel relief intermingled with horror at what could have happened.

Armstrong just stared down at her and an evil cackle escaped from between his lips. More laughter came and he looked around the room and his eyes settled on John who was attempting to get control over his fear and anger.

"Did you think I would end it that easily, Colonel Sheppard?" he sneered and then snickered some more. "Now what would be the fun in that? I've been living in a dump eating cereal every day trying to stay hidden from big brutes I owe money to. Over eight months I've been in hell and I've spent every minute of that time thinking how I could make your life as miserable as mine."

He pulled the knife from the mattress and put it up against Teyla's neck. She held her breath and could feel John waiting anxiously for what the maniac would do. Then she felt John's emotions shift and she knew he was desperate.

"Armstrong, please, "John begged softly, his voice gruff and filled with emotion. "Let her go. You can do anything you want with me, torture me all you want, just let her go. Untie her and let her walk out that door. It looks like we're in the woods so it could take her a while to actually find any people and in that time you can do whatever you want."

Teyla heard her husband's words and could feel that he truly meant them. But she had always known that John would do anything for her, give his life for hers. And she would do the same. But right now she could feel John's thoughts in her head and she knew he was pleading with her not to fight him on this. She needed to save their child and if he needed to give up his life for them both, he would. She had known that since their discussion on board the Daedalus when they were traveling to rescue Ronon.

It did not make it any easier to accept though. And as she looked into Armstrong's craze filled eyes, she did not think he would accept John's suggestion anyway.

He pressed the knife harder against Teyla's throat and she gasped at the pain; hers as well as John's. She felt a trickle of what must be blood drip down the side of her neck and closed her eyes to send John as much love and strength as she could. But then the pressure eased and the Marine backed away.

He took a few steps closer to John and smirked. "Sure, I'll untie her … but not until I've had my fun. And believe me I haven't even started yet. That's one of the reasons I brought her along. I knew that causing _her_ pain would cause you pain. Killing either one of you right now would be too quick. You don't deserve to have it quick and easy. I want to see you _suffer_."

With that, Armstrong punched John one more time then kicked over his chair again and walked back to the door where he had left a few bags. He picked them up and carried them to the small counter across the room. John saw him pull out a case of beer and throw that and some other items in the mini refrigerator.

"You had a few hundred dollars in your wallet. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it. I figured you wouldn't be needing it any time soon." Armstrong gave an evil chuckle and finished, "In fact I don't think you'll be needing it at all."

He turned back, grabbed one of the beers and what looked like a box of chicken and moved to the upholstered chair that was facing the fireplace. He sat down, put his feet up on the foot rest and began to eat, paying no attention to John and Teyla at all.

John lifted his head and saw Teyla still twisting and turning trying to get her hands undone. He could sense her panic and wanted to assure her everything would be all right. But he really couldn't do that. He didn't think everything _would _be all right.

He knew they'd been gone a while and Ronon would be frantic wondering what had happened to them. But he didn't know if Armstrong had left any clues or exactly how much evidence there was that he was the one who had them. And then even if they did know it was Armstrong, he wasn't sure precisely where they were and if this cabin belonged to the Marine. He didn't think so as the man had said he'd been living in a dump. Not that this place was great but if he owned it he could have sold it to get some cash.

"Teyla," John breathed out softly trying to get her attention without Armstrong noticing. She looked down at him and he tried not to wince as the chair dug into his arm from his weight. He took a few deep breaths and sent her as much love and comfort as he could. He then directed it at the baby too. He knew his little girl had been confused by all the emotions her parents had raging through them the last hour.

Teyla felt what he was doing and joined in with her own comfort and love. She felt the child settle inside her and gazed gratefully at her husband. It was just like him to think of others before himself. And she could still sense his thoughts, that they must protect the baby at all costs. Even if it meant sacrificing his life. Teyla couldn't disagree but the pain she felt at the thought of a life without John Sheppard was too great and terrifying.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"This is taking too long!" Ronon roared as they sifted through information with very little results. "We need to get _out_ there and find Sheppard and Teyla."

"Yes, Ronon, we do," Amelia tried to calm him. "But it won't help them at all to just run around blind. For right now, _this,_" and she pointed to the dozen people sitting around computers, "is how we're going to find them. You have to be patient. Once we know where they are, then you can rush in, guns blazing and rescue them."

Ronon gritted his teeth and pulled Amelia close to him. There were a few surprised faces but he just glared at them until they looked away. He hated feeling useless and he knew he didn't have as much skill in using these computers as everyone else in this room. And it had been far too long that Sheppard and Teyla had been missing, especially if they had been taken last night. It was now late afternoon and there had been no new information except they now knew it had been Armstrong who had been responsible.

"Well, satellite in orbit has confirmed that the Colonel and Teyla are still within a hundred mile radius," Zalenka announced looking up briefly from his laptop. "Unfortunately it can't give us a closer estimate than that. Now if we had the Daedalus or the Apollo …"

His thought just drifted off as they all knew that would solve the problem right away. They could just beam them aboard once they located their transmitters.

Sam sighed. "We've already contacted the Apollo to see if they could make it back any faster but Colonel Ellis says they're already traveling at maximum speed. Five days is the quickest they can get here. I'm hoping we'll have found them by then."

"What else have we got?" O'Neill asked the room in general.

"They found where Armstrong rented the van from but the address he gave them is fake and he hasn't returned it yet," Teldy added.

"We've got APB's out for the van and have distributed pictures of Armstrong as well as Sheppard and his wife to all law enforcement agencies," Hawkins put in. "If they're out there moving, we're on the lookout."

"I just spoke with Mitchell and Teal'c," Jack informed them. "They're checking out the last address we have for Armstrong. It's some crummy dive but the landlord said he hadn't seen him for a few weeks. Mitchell and Teal'c will see if there's anything there that might point us in the right direction."

"Sir," Dusty called out. "I was finally able to get the Colonel's phone records. They're right here. He made a good number of phone calls in the last month or so. We should probably check them out."

Amelia reluctantly released Ronon and moved to the computer she had been working at. "Print those up and divide them. This could be what we're looking for. He had to have made arrangements for wherever he decided to take them."

Teldy grabbed the sheets as they came out of the printer and handed them around. She hoped something in there would lead them to her CO and friend. "Let's go!"

The room fell silent again, all except the sound of keys clicking away. Teldy just hoped that time wasn't ticking away for their friends as well.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

John's right arm had completely gone numb from the pressure of the chair against it. He had tried rocking the chair to get it to move but every time he made any kind of noise, Armstrong would come over and kick him a few times and yell at him to stop moving. Then he would get another beer and sit back down again.

John wasn't sure what his deal was now. He guessed just making the two of them sweat and worry. He was grateful at least that Teyla was resting on the bed. The position he was in was not one that would have been good for her. Not that it was good for him. His bruises had bruises and they hurt like hell.

As it was he knew Teyla had to be hungry and thirsty as they both hadn't had any food since the wedding yesterday. And she was probably dying to use the bathroom. Her bladder wasn't quite what it used to be. But he hadn't felt any extreme discomfort from her, mostly still the fear and anxiety of wondering when Armstrong would do something else.

But the man hadn't been doing much other than drinking and eating. And John worried about him drinking so much. Would it make him even more unbalanced or just put him to sleep? He was really hoping for the latter.

John watched as Armstrong got up and moved to the refrigerator again. The man tossed his old can in the trash and grabbed yet another. But then he glanced over to where John was still lying on his side cuffed to the chair and a nasty smile lit his face. He started walking in his direction and John could tell it wouldn't be good just by the look on his face.

The Marine stopped right in front of John and gazed at him curiously for a few seconds then his foot lashed out and John caught it right in the gut. If he had any food in his stomach he knew he would have retched.

Armstrong leaned down and John could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You're pathetic, you know that Sheppard. I thought you were this big hero and here you are, can't even escape from a few handcuffs."

John wanted to throw back at him that he wasn't freakin' Houdini but figured silence truly was golden in this moment. The last thing he needed to do was rile the man up even more. He had been fairly passive over the last few hours, well all except the kicks he'd kept giving him. But he had left Teyla untouched. He didn't want that to change.

Unfortunately the man's eyes left John and traveled to Teyla who now had blood dripping down her arms from the ropes that had cut deeply into her skin. Then _he_ traveled over and sat down next to her on the mattress.

"You know if you weren't a freakin' alien I might want to have a little fun with you myself and see what all the hoo-ha is about."

He got up and lifted John's chair back upright and made sure he was facing the bed. "But I'd want your husband here to get a nice bird's eye view if I did that."

John stifled the groan that left his mouth at finally having the chair lifted off his arm and growled at the ex-Colonel. "Armstrong," John reminded him, "you said yourself that she's an alien and shouldn't be with us _humans._"

John emphasized the word and hoped Teyla would understand what he was doing and wouldn't take offense. But right now he honestly couldn't worry about that. He didn't want the man touching Teyla in any way.

But Armstrong did go back and sit next to her again and lifted his hand to run down the side of her neck to her shoulder then up her arm to where the rope bound her to the bed. John gritted his teeth but kept his mouth shut. Maybe the man would realize that he was caressing an alien and stop.

No such luck.

"Such soft skin," he commented and leered at Teyla and bent down closer to her face. "Do all the men tell you that? Is that how you rope them in and get them to do your bidding?"

John could tell Teyla was disgusted but she was trying not to cringe too much. But as Armstrong's hand moved up to her throat and then lowered to the V of her neckline, she attempted to pull away.

"Get your hands off her, Armstrong," John yelled viciously. "You said we shouldn't interact with aliens so why are _you_ doing it?"

Armstrong lifted one eyebrow and grinned at John. "And we shouldn't but I am wondering if she's like regular Earth women. I think I might find out."

His fingers pulled at Teyla's top and moved it lower so he could gaze at her rounded breasts. John started a frenzy of twisting and rocking attempting to loosen the chair up even more. It had taken a bit of a beating each time Armstrong had kicked it to the floor.

"Get your slimy hands off her you bastard!" John yelled as Armstrong continued to check out Teyla's chest. After a few more obscenities from John he finally got up and snatched a rag from a side table and stuffed it in John's mouth and tied it tightly behind his head.

"That should keep you quiet awhile." And he walked back to the bed. "I wonder if they feel as good as they look. Do they, Colonel?" he sneered at John then leered at Teyla as his hands groped her heaving chest.

Teyla struggled wildly and John howled through his gag. He kept rocking the chair back and forth and could feel the joints weakening. But it wouldn't help him at all unless he could completely break the chair. It was the only way to get the handcuffs off the rungs.

Armstrong ran his hands down Teyla's side and then her cloth covered legs and smirked again. "You know I am truly wondering now what it's like to fuck an alien. Is it good, Sheppard? Better than an Earth whore? Is that why you did it? Maybe I'll have to see for myself." And his hands moved to the top of her pants.

Teyla screamed and twisted and Armstrong hit her across the face yelling, "Shut up, bitch! I'll do whatever I want with you!"

But as his hands slid under her waistband his disdain for her condition showed through and he got to his feet and scowled.

"Nope, can't do it!" he growled and walked a few feet away. "Especially not with that half-breed, mutant hybrid she has growing inside her. You know, Sheppard, that is truly an atrocity. You are aware that I can't allow that to continue, right."

John tried yelling again but the gag muffled any words that he attempted. His heart beat so rapidly he thought it might shoot right out of his chest. He could feel Teyla's fear and disgust at what Armstrong had been saying and doing but now her horror multiplied by what he had just insinuated.

He pulled on the cuffs again but they simply cut further into his already torn and bleeding skin. There was no budging them. Then Armstrong got up, picked up the long hunting knife that he had cut Teyla with earlier and knelt so he was straddling her legs.

When he positioned the knife on Teyla's abdomen John honestly thought he would lose his lunch if he had actually had any. Fear and terror and horror streaked through him as Armstrong traced the knife around the bump in Teyla mid-section. John could feel Teyla's fear and it stoked his higher. Or maybe his was stoking hers higher.

"So this is the part where I make sure this country is safe from any alien entities trying to infiltrate our race. This_ interbreeding_," he waved the knife around and pointed to the baby, "cannot be tolerated and must be removed."

John began rocking the chair even more ferociously as he saw Armstrong lean slowly into the knife and saw it pierce Teyla's skin.

Teyla screamed and John felt her agony, both physical and emotional. Armstrong simply laughed.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"I think we've got something," O'Neill yelled to the group in the conference room as he closed his cell phone. "Seems one of those numbers he called was an old buddy of his. This guy claims Armstrong asked if he could use his hunting cabin for a few weeks. The place is only about an hour from here."

Ronon jumped up from his seat and headed for the door. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

O'Neill showed the location to Hawkins and the man nodded. "We have a few SUV's that are ready to go now. Myself and one of my men can drive so that leaves six seats open for your people."

O'Neill looked around the room and knew immediately those spots would be taken up by the military in the room. But then he looked at Carson who had a determined look on his face.

"General," Carson spoke up. "I know I don't have as much training in rescue as some of these people but I think having a doctor along would be wise."

O'Neill thought of Armstrong and how long their people had been in his custody. He only hoped that they'd still be alive to need a doctor. He'd seen the man after his trial and he had been batty as a fruitcake, wailing about the incursion of aliens we were encouraging and how it needed to stop.

"Okay, Doc, you're in. Carter, Teldy, Mehra and yes, Ronon, let's go."

Carson insisted he get his medical bag out of the rental car that they had thrown all their suitcases into once they'd checked out of the hotel. Weapons were dispatched to the others while Ronon quickly dug through his bag and pulled out his gun, thankful he had smuggled it here. He had been told he wouldn't need it, but he knew it was always a good idea to have it. Now he was glad he did.

But Armstrong was gonna regret it, especially if he had hurt either one of his friends.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

xoxoxoxoxxoxo

.

Teyla's pain pierced through John's gut as if he himself had been stuck by a knife. John's movements were frenzied now as he twisted and struggled to free himself. Panic lanced through him stronger than he'd ever experienced before. Not even when the Wraith had fed off him. Then it had been only himself that he'd feared for. Now it was the woman he loved more than life itself and his child, his precious baby girl who he had been able to touch with his mind.

He managed to lean forward and get a solid grip on the floor with his feet but almost fell over when he heard Teyla's screams escalate and felt her anguish. Armstrong had lifted the knife but had moved it to another location to press against it again.

John went wild! He threw himself against the closest wall, right into a cabinet and felt the chair finally give way. The top separated from the bottom but he smashed himself again and again toward the cabinet oblivious to the cuts and blood he was now covered with. He needed to get to Teyla.

He was finally able to stand up and throw off much of the chair however the cuffs were still attached to his hands and feet and a few dowels still remained attached to the other end of the cuffs. He didn't care though and flew to the bed.

Armstrong had been distracted from what he was doing by the thrashing of John but had looked back to skim the knife again around the outside of Teyla's distended belly thinking Sheppard was just hurting himself more with his actions.

John rushed to the bed and grabbed Armstrong around the neck and flung him off Teyla. The Marine had dropped the knife and John took it and quickly cut the ropes binding Teyla's hands and feet then pulled the gag out of his mouth.

John lifted her shirt to check the damage and saw lots of blood. He wasn't sure how deep the wounds were though. Teyla started to rise and then her eyes froze in horror.

"John!" she cried and he felt something smash across his head, making the room swim for a few moments.

Then Armstrong threw aside the piece of chair and pushed John onto the floor. But Teyla was free now and swung the knife that had tortured her and freed her in his direction. It caught him in the arm and side and he flung himself back holding onto it as blood poured from the wound.

Teyla fell to her knees and tried to pull John to a standing position but Armstrong wrapped his good arm around her neck, pulled the knife from her hand and dragged her away from the bed.

John staggered to his feet and shouted, "Let her go, Armstrong!"

He could see the resolve in Teyla's eyes and knew she wouldn't stand for this any longer now that she was not tied. He waited anxiously, not really wanting Teyla to have to fight this lunatic but knowing if he tried to get closer the man could easily snap Teyla's neck. _She_ would have to make the first move.

And luckily Armstrong had completely underestimated Teyla and the strength of a mother whose child is threatened. Teyla gave a groan and slumped in his arm as if her stomach hurt and when he loosened his hold to accommodate her movement, she struck. Her elbow flew back catching him right in the face and then she twisted out of his grasp and kicked him in the groin.

He dropped to his knees and John moved to kick him again in the gut, yelling, "Teyla, get out of here!"

Teyla only paused for a second then ran for the door. John moved to kick the man one more time when Armstrong recovered enough to grab John's foot and twist. John wasn't expecting this and fell backwards, jarring his already injured body once more.

He scrabbled quickly to get his feet under him but when he got up he saw Armstrong standing there with the deadly knife out in front of him. John could see some of Teyla's blood still clinging to the blade. And Armstrong was standing between him and the door.

"You said if I let her go I could do anything I wanted with you," Armstrong's voice rasped in John's direction.

John straightened up fighting the pain throbbing though him. "I think we're gonna change those rules. How about you put down the knife and I won't _kill _you."

Armstrong laughed as he looked at the weapon he had and John standing there with chair posts still hanging from his hands. He took a step forward with the knife and warned, "I'm gonna get pleasure out of carving you into little pieces, Sheppard. And I'll make sure you're alive until the very end to suffer through it all."

Armstrong took a few steps closer and John took a deep breath in but now that Teyla and the baby were out of harm's way he had less holding him back. He had less to lose. But that still didn't mean he wanted to die. And Teyla was still near enough that if Armstrong went looking for her she could still be in danger.

As Armstrong got close enough and swung the knife in John's direction, John took a step back but raised his arms in defense. That's when he saw that he could use those chair posts to help him. He swung his hands and the first post knocked the knife aside as the second he moved in the direction of Armstrong's head.

It made contact and the Marine staggered back a bit as John moved on the offensive. If he could take Armstrong down then he could get Teyla and take the van back to town. But the man still had the deadly looking knife.

John continued to drive him back until Armstrong bumped into the dresser against the wall. He was about to strike again when he saw the man pull something out of a basket sitting on top. His breath hitched when he saw that it was a gun. And it was now pointed right at him.

He took a step back as his eyes opened wide. He hadn't expected this but then the man was a Marine. He should have known he'd have more than just a knife at his disposal.

"This changes things a little doesn't it, Sheppard?" Armstrong sneered with a nasty glint in his eye. "I might suggest you go lay back down on the bed where your precious slut was not too long ago. Then I'm gonna have some fun with you. Too bad _she_ isn't here to watch."

John gave a big sigh and turned as if he were going to obey the command but at the last second he swung his hand up and the post knocked the gun aside from pointing straight at him although it was still firmly in Armstrong's hand. But it was enough time to run across the room and head for the door. Right before he got there he felt a sharp pain burn though his shoulder and he stumbled to his knees. But he wasn't going down for the count.

He picked up the trash barrel and flung it at the man who was now charging him across the room. The contents spilled onto the floor and the metal cylinder crashed into him, sending him down.

John didn't wait to see if he had gotten back up; he just ran. Knowing Armstrong he'd be up again in a few moments and John couldn't afford to waste a precious second of time. He had to find Teyla and make sure she was okay.

His eyes darted in every direction and he took the path that seemed most like the one Teyla would have chosen. It was a good thing they knew each other so well. He just hoped he had chosen correctly.

As he ran he sent waves of thought out to see if perhaps Teyla could pick up his emotions and thoughts. The trees around him were thick and he stumbled a few times with the bruises from all the kicks he'd gotten compounded with the searing pain in his shoulder. He pulled his left arm in closer to his body to keep it from jostling the gunshot wound as he ran.

He wasn't sure how long he moved through the woods but after what was maybe ten or fifteen minutes he heard a small sound and then felt Teyla as surely as if she had touched him.

He turned and saw her come out from behind a tree and when she saw the blood coating his gray t-shirt and dripping down his arm, she ran to him.

"John!" She held his arm and looked nervously behind where he had come from.

John pulled her in close with his right arm and continued to move away from the cabin. "We need to keep moving. I don't know how much of a head start we'll have but I can't imagine he'll just give up and let us go."

He took another few steps and squeezed her against him. "Are you all right? How badly are you injured?"

"I am fine, John," Teyla reassured him. "The cuts are not very deep and I am able to walk without too much pain."

John paused for the briefest of moments and gazed down at her tear stained face. "And the baby?" But as he said this he could feel his little girl reach out to him with her mind. Teyla didn't bother to respond as she also knew that he had felt that she was well.

They began walking again, quickly as they could with their injuries but as they did, John made sure to send thoughts of love and comfort to their child. He could feel how grateful Teyla was that he was doing this. And so he sent his love and devotion to her as well.

.

.

Armstrong threw aside the trash barrel and started to wade through the garbage then stopped for a second. His arm and side were stinging where the bitch had cut him and he had a bump on his forehead where the chair rail had hit a few times when Sheppard had swung it at him.

He went into the bathroom, wrapped a quick bandage around his arm and slapped an adhesive strip on his forehead and side. Then he shrugged on a light coat as he knew the nights got a little chilly in these woods and the sun would be going down in a little over an hour. He picked up a flashlight and tucked it in his pocket along with the gun he had shot Sheppard with. He quickly downed another beer and took the knife he had used earlier then headed out the door.

Sheppard and his whore wouldn't get away that easily. He knew these woods pretty well after spending the last few weeks here and they didn't. Plus they were both wounded. That was a pretty big advantage for him. And he was planning on using it. He had come too far in his little scheme for revenge to be stopped now.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

.

Ronon was the first one out of the vehicle once it had come to a stop. O'Neill was surprised that he had even waited for it to stop. The Satedan had practically growled at every red light or stop sign they had paused at. Luckily the last half hour had been only country roads leading to this hunting cabin in what appeared to be very dense woods. Luckily Hawkins knew where he was going.

The two SUV's pulled over and stopped a few hundred yards from where the cabin was located so as not to alert Armstrong to their presence. They didn't want him spooked and going off and killing Sheppard and Teyla. If they were still alive. It had been almost a full day since they had been missing.

"Doc," O'Neill motioned for Carson. "You stay behind everyone else and wait for the all clear signal. The rest of you spread out and surround the place. We don't want him getting out of there."

"Not alive anyway," grunted Ronon under his breath as he moved past the white paneled van.

Carter and Teldy moved to the right and Mehra and Hawkins moved to the left while Ronon and O'Neill moved to the main door. When they saw that the door was open they cautiously approached it and peered in listening for any sound of movement. When they didn't hear anything they rushed inside.

The place was empty. Jack clicked his walkie talkie a few times and said, "All clear."

The others entered the one room building and looked around anxiously. Ronon came out of the bathroom where he had been checking for people.

"Nothing!" Ronon howled. "Where the hell are they? I thought they'd be here."

"I think they were," Teldy replied and pointed to the ropes that were still attached to the bed posts. Her face fell as she pointed to the sheets. "There's blood all over the ropes and some right here in a few spots."

"Yeah, and look at this," Dusty said as she picked up some broken spokes from an obviously smashed chair. "And a lot of these are covered in blood too. The question is what happened and where are they?"

Carson examined the blood on the bed and became nervous wondering exactly how badly his friends had been hurt. There was only so much he could do for them out here in the woods. If they needed further medical treatment they'd have to be transferred to a hospital. The bag he had only contained rudimentary supplies.

"There was definitely a struggle," Hawkins noted as he scanned the room and saw the trash on the floor and the broken chair.

"I'm guessing Sheppard and Teyla found a way to get free and tried to overpower Armstrong," Ronon surmised. "I bet Sheppard was in the chair and broke it to get out."

"Well, these ropes were cut with a knife," Sam added as she looked around the bed. "If Teyla was in the bed then maybe John cut her loose. But where was Armstrong and where are they now?"

"Out in the woods, running for their lives," suggested Dusty.

"Sheppard wouldn't run," Ronon objected. "He'd stay and try to get rid of Armstrong."

"I don't know, Ronon," Teldy contemplated. "If he was by himself, absolutely but remember Teyla was here. You know how the Colonel feels about her. He'd never take a chance of her getting hurt further especially as she's pregnant. He'd want her out of here as soon as he could."

"And all this blood," Carter added, "They may not have been in any shape to do anything other than run. Armstrong may be a bit older than John but he's still a trained Marine who was active duty until just recently. Depending on how badly John's hurt, he may not have been able to take him on. And Teyla's hardly in any shape to be fighting either."

"So let's go find them," Ronon insisted and Dusty and Teldy nodded vigorously.

Hawkins looked at his watch and said, "It'll be dark in under an hour and it gets cold here at night. I suggest we set up a command here and send units out in an organized pattern. We have search and rescue people who are trained in this sort of thing."

"But they're used to finding lost hunters and kids not crazed Marines who are bent on killing," O'Neill told him. "I'd feel better if we had trained law enforcement or military on this only."

Hawkins nodded agreement and started making some phone calls. Ronon paced back and forth in the enclosed space. He finally started for the door. O'Neill stepped in front of him.

"If we only have an hour of daylight left," Ronon reasoned, "then let me go and see if I can at least track which direction they went. We can't let Armstrong get too much of a lead. If he finds them first …"

O'Neill knew the big man was right. If Sheppard hadn't taken out Armstrong there was a reason and it was possible that it was because one or both of them was injured. He couldn't run the risk of Armstrong finding them before they did.

"Okay, but take a radio and a GPS so you can give us your position if you see any clues."

Teldy looked at Mehra and stood up to grab a radio. "We're going too. We'll stay in a similar location to Ronon but spread out a bit to cover more ground."

Hawkins nodded and suggested, "There are a few wind breakers in the back of the SUV. Grab one before you go and take a flashlight."

Teldy grabbed a few and saw that they said POLICE on the back. She shrugged it on then handed Dusty one. Ronon had already started looking around the area and heading away from the cabin. The women swiftly followed giving a wave to Carter and O'Neill.

Sam gazed over at Carson who was examining the bed sheets. "Carson, how bad do you think it is?"

"It's hard to tell," the doctor answered back. "It's not a lethal amount but it's more than I'd like to see. I'm especially worried about the location of the blood on this mattress. If Teyla was indeed laying here then the largest amount of blood stains are … right where the baby would be."

Sam took a deep breath and thought back to when John and Teyla had been tortured by Sora and Shiana. She knew John had been in agony thinking that something could have happened to their baby and she knew now wouldn't be any different. Moisture filled her eyes and she blinked it back as best she could.

Jack saw his wife's face and knew what she was thinking. And he hated that they couldn't do any more about it than they were. It would take a while to mobilize more people for a search but that couldn't be helped. He walked closer to her and took her hand and squeezed it.

"We'll find them," he said softly and hoped that he was telling the truth.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"Let's stop for a minute, okay?' John suggested after they had been moving for a while. "The sun's already gone down and it's going to be dark soon. I want to see exactly what that bastard did to you."

Teyla did slow down but mostly because she knew John was in severe pain. And the blood leaking from his shoulder was not stopping. His wrists were also as raw as hers and she was thankful he had been able to get the cuffs off although he had broken many sticks trying to unlock them.

"I am fine, John," she assured him. "I am more concerned for you. We should attempt to control the bleeding in your shoulder."

John looked around and lowered himself to a large rock and tried to hide the groans as he did. His shoulder was on fire but that pain seemed to be competing with the jackhammer in his head and the bruises on his torso. He was pretty sure the bruises would be in the shape of standard issue tread, size ten or eleven.

Teyla perched on the rock next to him and he leaned over to give her a quick kiss. His good arm slipped around her waist and pulled her close. He blinked back the moisture he felt at the memory of what had almost happened.

"God, Teyla!" his voice was like sandpaper as he spoke. "That was too close. I …"

Teyla lifted her hand to his lips and whispered, "Shh, I know."

She leaned her head on John's shoulder for only a moment then sat up again to check on his wound. John shook his head and lifted her shirt.

"I want to see how bad it is. I know you're tough and are just shrugging it off but I can feel your pain, Teyla. I know it hurts. Just let me look."

When John saw the cuts on either side of her belly, his jaw stiffened and his first thought was that he wanted to go back and rip Armstrong's heart out with his bare hands. But he knew the man was probably not far behind them. Teyla had cut him a bit with the knife and John had gotten a few licks in with the wooden rail but he knew the Marine was tough and he didn't think for a moment that he'd just give up on them.

"They have stopped bleeding, John, so I do not think we need to worry right now. But I am concerned for you. I also can feel your pain and I know that you are hurt far worse than you are letting on." She gave a dry laugh. "But then you never like to admit to any weakness do you?"

"Armstrong knew what my _biggest _weakness is," John snorted in disgust. "He knew the best way to hurt me was to hurt you."

He looked around again and tried for a deep breath but the kicks he'd gotten in the ribs had caused quite a bit of bruising and it was difficult. "We should get going and see if we can find a road or some path instead of wandering aimlessly."

"And we will as soon as I have looked at your injuries," Teyla stated firmly. She started to untie the gag that he still had hanging around his neck and said, "I would like to try and wrap your wound and attempt to get it to stop bleeding."

Teyla lifted the shirt away from his chest and peered inside at both the front and back. "It appears that the bullet went through so at least we do not need to worry that it is still inside you. But the wound is raw and is still bleeding. We are moving too much and I fear it is keeping the blood from clotting. We should find a place to rest to allow this to happen."

John tried to shrug away from her. "We can't stop, Teyla. Armstrong is probably right behind us. And if he's got a gun, which I know he does," John gazed at his shoulder, "we're gonna have a harder time taking him down. And honestly I'm not sure I'm in any shape to wrestle with the guy or try and jump him. He's been a soldier too long to have anyone sneak up on him and he's been around here and probably knows this place and we don't."

Teyla looked like she was about to argue and John interrupted her, "And don't even think about suggesting that you take him on. I know you're perfectly capable of it but you've got our daughter to think of. And we almost lost her today. I can't take that chance again, Teyla. We need to get moving."

Teyla stood up. "Fine but first I need to find a spot to relieve myself. It has been far too long and this child has begun to rest heavy on my bladder. I do not think I will be able to go much further."

John tried for a grin but it mostly came out as a grimace. "Okay, how about behind that cluster of trees over there. But don't go much further."

Teyla walked away and John could feel his body sag lower into the rock. He really did just want to lie down and crawl into a hole somewhere but there was no way he would allow Armstrong to get his hands on Teyla again.

She came back a few minutes later and picked up the gag she'd left on the rock. "We are not going anywhere until I at least tie this around your shoulder. I wish I had something to pack the wound with though."

She looked down at her shirt and picked up the edge to rip it when John saw what she was doing. His hand grabbed hers and he shook his head.

"You'll need all the warmth you can get soon. You can take a few inches off the bottom of my shirt if you really need to do this."

"And you do not need warmth?" Teyla's voice rose an octave as her eyebrow rose also.

"I've got you for warmth," John quipped wryly and he managed a lopsided smile.

Teyla just sighed and reached to tear some fabric from the bottom of his t-shirt. She then folded it and stuffed it inside against his wounds and wrapped the gag under his arm and around his shoulder as tight as she could.

John gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as she pulled on the knot but he managed to keep the groans inside. He gave Teyla another tight smile and nodded.

"All happy now?"

Teyla narrowed her eyes and her lips pursed. "I will be happy when we are safe and you can see a doctor. But for now, let us go. You are correct, we should not stay too long in one location. Colonel Armstrong seemed quite unbalanced and I do not think he will just forget about us."

Teyla slid her shoulder under John's good one and wrapped her arm around his waist. She gazed up at him with a sly smile. "I know you are fine to walk on your own. I am just doing this to stay warm. It has become chilly since the sun went down."

John gave a chuckle at her little lie but knew it _had _gotten chillier and he did want to keep her warm. He put his hand on her arm and rubbed up and down as they started marching through the forested area again.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.

Teldy swept her eyes over the moss covered forest floor hoping to find some sign that Sheppard and Teyla were fine. They had been searching for a while and the sun was just about down, leaving things in definite shadow. They had been following Ronon's lead and she had to admit the man was a damn fine tracker. He had found quite a few places where Sheppard and Teyla had been. Unfortunately he had also seen drops of blood along the way every so often. That didn't make her feel any better.

She did wonder though whose blood it was. There had been some on the bed and if it had been Teyla's then she had to wonder if the baby was still okay. There hadn't been a ton but more than one would typically get from a small scrape or cut. She seriously hoped the baby was okay. Losing her would just about kill Teyla and she was pretty sure the Colonel would have a hard time as well. The man might keep his emotions hidden deeper than the ocean to his troops but she had seen him a few times in their quarters when the wall had been down and she knew he worshipped Teyla.

She saw Ronon stop and look around cautiously. She and Dusty eased their way over and cocked their heads in question.

"Sheppard and Teyla's tracks are fairly easy to find as they're moving right beside each other, maybe one is holding the other up. It looks like Sheppard keeps tripping every so often. He must be injured or else trying to hold up Teyla but _her_ prints look a bit more steady."

He pointed to another area and shook his head roughly. "Right there it looks like Armstrong or someone else with standard issue boots came along. I don't think Armstrong's a great tracker but if he knows these woods he could definitely have an advantage over them."

Dusty looked up and then around. "The light will be completely gone in a few minutes. Are you still gonna be able to track them?" Concern came through her typical gruff attitude.

"Yeah," Ronon muttered. "But it won't be as easy and it will take longer. I swear I'm gonna kill Armstrong when I find him."

"Down boy," Teldy ordered humorously. "I understand how you feel but we've got to find him first. Let's concentrate on that for now."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

The light slowly faded and darkness surrounded them. John stumbled more often than he had been and Teyla worried that he was getting weaker. His pain was great and he was trying very hard to just stay upright. Moving his shoulder was agony for him. And every time he stumbled she felt the anguish he was experiencing flow into her.

Soon they found a small clearing and Teyla heard the trickle of a brook or stream and paused in her steps.

"Wha …" John mumbled when he realized she had stopped. Teyla held up her hand even though it was far too dark to see it and whispered, "There is a stream or some kind of water nearby. I can hear it. We should find it and see about cleaning your wound."

"Yeah, good idea." John's voice came out soft and low and they headed in the direction of the sound.

It was only a few minutes later that the sky grew a bit brighter and the trees thinned out where a small stream flowed in between. John looked up and saw that the moon had come out and the light from it was reflecting off the water.

"I don't know about you but I could sure use a drink. Can I buy you one, ma'am?" John joked.

Teyla gave him the wide, beautiful smile that he had fallen in love with and replied coyly, "Only if you do not expect anything in return. I am not that kind of girl."

John started laughing then bent over in pain as his bruises objected. "I'm not sure I'd be up for anything like that right now anyway. We'd have to take a rain check."

Teyla smiled again and gazed up at the handsome face of her husband in the dim glow of the moon. Her fingers caressed his cheek and gently stroked the bruises and cuts that were now swelling much more so than they had been. He had provoked Armstrong on several occasions this afternoon and she knew he had done it to protect her and keep Armstrong focused on him. She hated that he had needed to do this but she truly understood why he had.

John Sheppard was a man who protected people. And he was the protector of _all_ not just those he was close to. But she knew that his love for her and their child had driven him to do what he did and he had paid the price for it. But she knew he would do it again and again if he needed to. He would give his life to protect what was his.

She pushed up on her toes and pressed a light kiss to his split lip and closed her eyes as the touch made her stomach do flips as it always did when they touched. Even after so long together, the sight of him and feel of his skin against hers, even in something as simple as holding hands, made her tingle with awareness. She hoped she would never lose that feeling.

She picked up his hand and drew him closer to the water and they both bent to try and scoop some up in their hands. Teyla grimaced when the lacerations on her sides began to pull. She did not wish to reopen them but she knew if she moved too much it could happen. She adjusted her position and managed to get close enough to cup her hand and get it back to her mouth.

The moisture was heavenly. She had not had anything to drink or eat since yesterday at the wedding and she knew that much of the weakness she was feeling was due to that. Since her pregnancy she often would eat little snacks throughout the day to keep her energy level up.

She looked over and saw that John had just sat down on the rocks and leaned sideways until his face was immersed in the water. She grew anxious for a moment thinking he had passed out but then he lifted his head slightly and shook his head. Water flew in every direction.

"John!" she quietly chastised but he knew she was not really upset. She took a few more handfuls of water then reached for her husband's shoulder.

"I would like to rinse out the cloths we have in there and check to see if the bleeding has stopped."

John sat back with a groan and allowed Teyla to untie the rag around his shoulder then she gently lifted the t-shirt to remove the folded cloth.

She was dismayed to see they were saturated with blood and that the wounds looked red and swollen. She pressed her fingers gently against the skin near the wound and John's eyes flew open and he made gasping, choking noises.

"No, no, don't touch it, Teyla. God that … hurts. Just … don't … touch it, please." His words were punctuated with short rasping breaths.

Teyla's eyes filled with moisture and she looked around wishing for the sight of a puddle jumper or one of their friends. But she feared the only thing she would see would be the insane face of Colonel Armstrong as he held the large knife in front of him.

She nodded her head and slipped the cloths in the water to rinse them out. When they were somewhat clean, she pressed them to John's face where some of the deeper cuts were. He allowed her to minister to him and she noticed his eyes were starting to droop, almost like Torren when they read him a story at bedtime.

Torren? She had barely thought of her son all day and guilt consumed her. But she knew he was safe and was more than thankful that they had decided to let him stay with David and Julia. Jennifer had insisted he come to the wedding but she and John had discussed it and thought it would be easier for them to enjoy the wedding without the child there. And as they were both in the wedding party someone would have had to watch him during the ceremony or any of the parts where their presence was required.

She hoped he was not too worried about them and wondered if David and Julia had told him what had happened. She had no doubt that they would have been informed but she did not think they would allow Torren to have that information as he was far too young to truly understand it.

Teyla gave a great sigh and rinsed out the cloths again and this time patted the area surrounding the bullet wounds attempting to clean them. The pain woke John from his stupor and he started shaking his head again and groaning.

"No, Teyla," he moaned but she held the side of his face and touched his forehead with hers.

"John," she said insistently. "I must clean them at least a little. They are possibly getting infected and it will do us no good if you pass out. I am unable to carry you and if Armstrong catches up with us, I will be defenseless."

John actually snorted at this and Teyla grinned. Yes, her husband knew she would never be defenseless but she was trying to play to his heroic side and get him to suck it up so she could rinse out the wounds. He nodded his head then let it drop as she continued to rinse the cloth out then squeeze it out around his wound. She attempted not to get his t-shirt too wet as the night had grown cold and the water was very chilly but she knew he was in more danger of infection from the wound than hypothermia. It was summer here after all and even though it was cold it would not be cold enough to be dangerous, just uncomfortable.

Teyla looked around the area they were presently in and wondered if there was someplace close by where they could perhaps take shelter. She glanced at the watch on John's wrist and noted it was just after midnight. She was exhausted and sore and weak from lack of food but she knew John was in even worse shape. He also had not eaten in the same amount of time as she and he had taken the brunt of Armstrong's anger today, too many times.

"John, I am going to find a private spot to relieve my discomfort," she lied as she saw him close his eyes again. "I will be right back."

He gave a small nod and she carefully picked her way along the shore of the creek following it for a short distance. She kept John in her sight for a while but his head was still drooping and he didn't seem to be aware that she had still yet to go into the woods.

She walked for a bit longer and found an outcropping of rocks not too far from the creek that formed a bit of a V shape. There were several trees surrounding them and one that had fallen on its side and had the roots all exposed near where the opening of the V was. Teyla thought it could perhaps be a good place to rest for a short while. She knew John could not keep walking and she herself needed a small respite.

She made her way back to where John was on the edge of the creek and gently rubbed his good shoulder.

"John," she whispered and waited while his eyes blinked a few times to get her in focus. "I have found what I think might be a safe spot for a short time. Perhaps we could rest there for a while and then begin our trek once more after we have gained some strength."

John closed one eyes and another grimace appeared on his face as he adjusted his position. "I'm okay, I … uh, "

"John, I do not think I can go much further," she fibbed again although it was not much of a lie. "I have been without food or rest for some time now and …" she allowed her voice to crack though it was not much of an effort on her part. She truly needed rest however she knew John needed it more.

John's chivalry and over protectiveness kicked in and he nodded understanding. "Okay, where is this place?"

"Just a small walk down the stream."

Teyla helped him to stand and they made their way to the pile of rocks and trees. John took a look around and said, "Yeah, this could do it. It'll hopefully keep us out of the breeze and a little warmer and the ground is covered in pine needles. That should be kind of comfy."

He looked around a bit more and walked over to where another tree had fallen and ripped off one of the branches that was still covered with brown leaves. He placed it against one side of the rocks and said, "This might keep us hidden if Armstrong manages to come this way. Go on in and sit down."

Teyla slipped into the opening and John followed, grunting each time he moved. He finally settled beside Teyla and reached for the branch. As he shifted he jostled his arm and his head flew back and his eyes squeezed shut. Teyla got to her knees and pulled the branch so it hung over them like an umbrella, hopefully camouflaging them a bit more.

She sank back on the pine needles and snuggled into John's right shoulder, his arm pulling her closer. She saw him lean his head back against the rocks and wished she had something to put behind it so it was softer. She herself had John's chest to lean against and this was a familiar feeling.

She felt John's lips touch her hair and then felt his head rest on top of hers. She could sense that his exhaustion and pain were getting the better of him and was glad he had allowed them to stop. Soon she could hear his rhythmic breathing letting her know he was asleep. She hoped it would be enough as she knew they would not be able to stay here for very long.

As her eyes closed and she listened to the beat of her husband's heart she thought of their friends and how she knew they would be worried about them. But relief filled her as she also knew they would do whatever it took to find them. She just hoped it was in time.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.


	14. Chapter 14

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

Something niggled in the back of John's mind and he came awake with a start. He looked down and saw Teyla still resting against his chest. Her legs had crossed his and they were hunched as close to her body as her belly would allow. He knew she must be cold; he was too.

He glanced at his watch and saw they had been sitting here for a few hours. He closed his eyes and listened. His Spidey senses were tingling and he didn't think it was just because his entire body ached. Something had woken him.

Sure enough he heard it again. It was just a small sound like the snapping of a twig but it stuck out for him among the other forest sounds. He sat and waited and in a minute he heard it come closer. It was definitely footsteps and he'd bet any money it was Armstrong. If it were any of his friends and they had already taken care of Armstrong they wouldn't be so quiet.

The sound stopped and John saw light overhead and knew it was the beam of a flashlight. Armstrong had come well prepared. John figured along with that flashlight he most likely had a gun and possibly even that enormous knife he'd used on Teyla. John had nothing.

He closed his eyes and swallowed at the memory of what had almost happened. He couldn't let that happen again. He looked around the small enclosed area but didn't see much in the way of useful weapons. There was a thick stick resting near Teyla's foot and a few average size rocks. He wasn't sure how helpful they'd be.

But he moved the stick near his hand and placed a few of the rocks within reaching distance too. If all else failed he could throw the rocks at Armstrong to maybe distract him long enough for Teyla to run away. He knew he could put up a good fight even though in his condition he wouldn't win. But if he could give Teyla time to get away then she might stand a chance.

The light skimmed over his head again and he tensed up waiting for Armstrong to see them here. The branch they'd laid over them gave them some protection but it hardly hid them completely. He debated whether to wake Teyla so she'd be ready if they were spotted or let her sleep knowing she could make some noise on waking that would easily give away their position.

He could hear Armstrong moving around although he had to give the man credit, he had stealth. John didn't even dare budge an inch to try and hide further in the rocks. He knew his body was already screaming for him to just pass out and he didn't think he could actually move without making some sort of groaning noise. Armstrong was bound to hear that.

So he just sat on the cold earth, his butt growing number by the minute, shivering against the cold and trying to keep Teyla warm and hidden. If Armstrong found them like this he wasn't sure he could protect Teyla all that well. She was right out in front of him.

A few minutes later John saw a shadow cross over them and could see through the leaves Armstrong's figure pass by. He held his breath and hoped the man had really bad eyesight. His hand lowered from Teyla's shoulder and grasped one of the larger rocks. He knew his left hand would do no good. He had lost feeling in it hours ago. He was pretty sure that wasn't a good sign.

But Teyla must have sensed his arm leaving her and shifted next to him with a soft sigh. John froze and lifted his hand to gently push her head into his chest closer as he lowered his lips and whispered a tiny, "Shh."

He could tell when Teyla woke and he immediately sent her thoughts of danger and begged her to be still. He felt her panic rise then she opened her eyes and looked wildly around. John squeezed her shoulder and threw his eyes in the direction of the Marine walking around the woods far too close to them.

When Teyla had sighed, John noticed that Armstrong had gone completely still and motionless as if he had heard and was trying to listen. He hadn't heard any sounds from him since then. That made him nervous.

Minutes seemed like hours as they played the waiting game. The tension he felt in Teyla was multiplied tenfold in him as Armstrong just stood there listening for any sound and looking around the forest. He had moved close enough that John could see his silhouette just a few feet away.

At one point John thought he had seen them as he appeared to be staring right at them and John's hand tightened on the rock in his hand. Then Armstrong just looked away but continued to stand in the same place still looking around. John seriously considered just chucking the rock at him to see if he could knock him out but he had to admit the rock wasn't that big and he'd have to move Teyla out of the way before he could move his arm enough to actually throw the rock.

And now that he thought about it, his arm was throbbing a bit where the chair had fallen on it and crushed it for far too long this afternoon. With all his other injuries he hadn't really paid much attention to that. But sitting here now with nothing else to do but wait to be killed, John could feel every ache and pain in his entire body. And there were far too many of them.

Armstrong finally started moving again but kept looking back to where John and Teyla were hidden. He glanced around one more time then started to take steps back in their direction when suddenly something flew out of the rotted tree trunk that was next to them.

Armstrong took a step back and then a few more as what John thought might be a muskrat ran around Armstrong's feet then took off chattering away in muskrat language.

"Damn animals," Armstrong cursed and John was relieved to see him move quickly away further into the forest. Apparently he thought the sound he had heard earlier had just been the muskrat. John wasn't about to correct him on that. He just breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Teyla tighter to him.

They stayed that way for at least ten minutes then Teyla whispered, "Do you think he is gone?"

John had been listening and knew Armstrong had definitely walked away from them but how far he had gone he wasn't really sure. He hated to take a chance. They should probably try and go back in the direction Armstrong had come from knowing he had continued on further into the woods. But if he was still anywhere nearby he would most likely hear them get up and start moving.

John pressed his nose against Teyla's ear and barely breathed out, "We'll stay right here. We can move once it's light out again and we know Armstrong hasn't come back this way."

Teyla just nodded and relaxed against John again. Although he knew she was _far_ from relaxed. Her warrior instincts were on high alert and he knew it. He wished he could assure her everything would be fine and that she should just sleep and not worry. But he knew she could feel his pain and there was nothing he could do to hide it from her. Right now he just didn't have the strength.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"Rrrrrrggghhhh!" Ronon growled as he came to another dead trail. The sun was just starting to come up and he had spent the whole stinkin' night trying to find his friends. And he had found their trail several times but the dark had made it almost impossible to follow any longer.

He had gone back to the cabin and grabbed an hour's sleep as other military and police officers had wandered around closer to the cabin looking for John and Teyla. And he knew they were out there. He just knew it.

He did wonder what kind of shape they _were_ in though. Early on he had found four sets of handcuffs tossed aside in the brush and they had bits of skin and lots of blood coating them. There had been rope tied to the bed so he figured the cuffs had been used for hands and feet for one person. That would not have been easy to get out of. Breaking the chair had been the only way and Sheppard had obviously done that. But had it been soon enough?

He followed along the trail he had found yesterday with Carter, O'Neill, Teldy, Mehra and Carson spread out around him a few hundred yards away. This time he could actually see and hopefully he could find where they had gone. But he still saw the prints Armstrong had left too and that worried him.

Armstrong had not been back to the cabin although now that it was crawling with cops he didn't _expect_ the man to come back. He almost wished the Marine had given up and just hightailed it out of the area and Sheppard and Teyla were just holed up somewhere trying to avoid him. But that was only because he wanted his friends safe.

He truly wanted to find him and blow a hole in his head to make him pay for what he'd done. And not just this time but previously. He still remembered that Sheppard had been a mess when he thought he would be removed from Atlantis and never be able to see Teyla and Torren again.

He continued moving in what he hoped was the right direction. And every now and then he would catch sight of a drop of blood on the ground or some leaf and know he was. But the blood also had him worried that fresh blood was still dripping from someone. That was not good. Even Carson had said that whenever he pointed it out.

He spotted some more tracks and pushed ahead faster though he knew if he went too fast he might miss something really important and go in the wrong direction. And that would not be a good thing. It could mean the difference between life and death for his friends.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Teyla shivered as she opened her eyes and became aware that the sun had risen. She could not believe that she had actually fallen asleep again after they had encountered Armstrong. But her body was exhausted and after running through the woods for hours and then worrying the whole time about whether or not they would be found, it had simply given in.

She turned her head and looked at John and saw that his eyes were closed but she could sense that he was not asleep. But she could also sense that he had gotten even worse than yesterday. She could feel his body shaking and when she shifted away from him his eyes only opened a crack and his hand exerted just a small amount of pressure on her back as if that's all he could manage.

She looked around quickly trying to assess whether Armstrong was anywhere in the area. John knew what she was thinking and gave his head a small shake.

"I haven't heard anything for a while."

John's voice was soft and raspy and she could tell he did not have the strength to speak any louder. She needed to get him some medical help and they would not get it sitting here in the woods. She shifted her weight again and pressed a kiss to John's forehead. Her eyes widened as she felt the heat emanating from his skin. He had a fever and she was guessing it was from his shoulder wound.

"John," she whispered, "we must try and get you back to the cabin. I believe your shoulder is infected and it needs attention."

John gave a small nod and his eyes closed again. He barely had the strength to keep them open but he knew Teyla was right. They couldn't stay here. But he honestly didn't think he had the energy to actually stand let alone walk back to where they had been. They had spent a few hours moving through the woods yesterday and that was when he had still been high on adrenaline. That had long since dissipated.

"You need to start making your way back, Teyla," John instructed weakly. "Follow the stream and see if it leads to any other cabins or a road."

Teyla threw him a confused look. "You mean _we_ should make our way back. I am not leaving you here, John."

John closed his eyes again feeling Teyla's fierce loyalty and devotion to him. And he completely understood it. He actually hated the idea of her going off without him but he figured he would just slow her down right now.

"I'll stay here and make sure to distract Armstrong if he comes this way again. Hopefully he just kept going in that direction thinking that we did."

Determined resolve flared in Teyla's eyes and John knew she was gonna put up a fight. He loved her strength but now was not the time to fight with him. He didn't have the energy to fight back. He'd have to go with reason.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere, sweetie," he admitted reluctantly. "I'll just slow you down. You need to go and find help and then you can bring them back here. I promise I won't go wandering around. Not sure I have the strength for that anyway."

Teyla just narrowed her eyes at his attempt at humor. She touched her forehead to his and whispered forcefully, "I will NOT leave you here!"

John's mouth twisted and he said, "You're very stubborn, you know that, right?"

Teyla got a smug look on her face and replied, "Yes, and it is one of the qualities I believe you love about me."

John just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Usually."

Teyla got to her feet and reached down to assist John in rising. He just looked resigned and grabbed her arm. It took a few moments and more pain that he cared to focus on but he finally got to his feet and leaned on Teyla. He hated that he had to do this. He could tell she was tired and worn out and she also had pain from where the rope had cut into her wrists and ankles and then of course the knife wounds in her sides.

They started to move, slowly at first but then John's joints began to warm up and it got a little easier. He looked down at Teyla, so glad that he had married someone with as much strength and endurance as her. She was truly amazing. He knew if this had been Nancy she would have given up long ago and been absolutely no help to him whatsoever.

They continued walking for what seemed like hours but John truthfully lost track of time. His head was swimming and in a fog and he barely was aware of where they were going. He was trusting Teyla to lead the way. And he knew he did trust her, absolutely and completely.

Teyla looked up and John knew she had sensed his thoughts. She gave him a strained smile and he returned it trying not to grimace as he did. His shoulder had gone beyond pain and was screaming for him to lie down and pass out but he had to keep going. He tried to concentrate on the other aches and pains and the brass band in his head so the pain in his shoulder wasn't so prevalent. It didn't really work though.

They continued to follow the stream when John thought he heard something behind them. He pulled on Teyla to stop and they both looked around, waiting to see what it was. John was hoping it was just another muskrat.

When nothing moved he nodded and they started walking again. But his Spidey senses were tingling again and he had a bad feeling.

A maniacal laugh had their heads snapping to the left and John's stomach dropped when he saw Armstrong step out from behind a tree with a gun pointed right at them. He could see the large knife hanging from his belt.

He pushed Teyla behind him and stared the man down. Armstrong just glared at them.

"You two are just pissing me off," Armstrong snarled at them, his voice filled with hatred. "I spent the whole stinkin' night out here looking for you."

John tried to ease back a few steps as he quipped, "You didn't need to do that. We were just fine. If you want to go back now and have yourself a nice cold beer, we won't stop you."

Armstrong just laughed again and took a few steps forward waving his gun. "I think I'll do her first. That way I can see your face as you watch her die. It should be fun."

John held Teyla behind him and growled, "Over my dead body."

A deep smirk crossed the Marine's face. "That's kind of the idea, Sheppard. Now you, bitch, get over there." And he pointed to a spot a few feet away from John.

John knew the man must be crazy if he thought Teyla was simply going to move away so he could shoot her. They stayed where they were and John's eyes roamed the area looking for anything he could use to distract the lunatic. There were plenty of sticks and rocks on the ground but there was no way John could actually reach any of them quickly. Armstrong would be on him in a second if he tried, especially as he wasn't moving too fast.

Armstrong grew impatient at their defiance and grabbed for Sheppard's arm, the one that had no feeling in it. But as he got closer John saw a small opportunity open up. Unfortunately if might end with him being dead but hopefully Teyla could take a chance and get away.

He threw himself at the man and you could tell Armstrong wasn't expecting anything like that from the walking dead as his gun hand lowered for a second. But he rallied too soon and threw a fist into John's wounded shoulder. John crumpled to his knees.

Teyla saw John make his move and had a split second debate on whether to run or try and assist her husband. She heard John yell, "RUN!" but knew she would never be able to forgive herself if she didn't at least try to help first.

She bent down and picked up a large, thick stick and swung it in Armstrong's direction. It impacted his back and he stumbled but he was in such a rage that it didn't have the effect Teyla was hoping for. She saw his hand a second too late as it swung in her direction and knocked her off her feet. She landed on her back and looked up to find Armstrong breathing heavy but standing over her with the gun aimed right at her head.

John pushed himself up from the heap he'd fallen into and saw Teyla attack Armstrong but when he threw her off easily and flung her to the ground, John felt his adrenaline kick in again. He had to get her out of this.

"No!" he cried as he scrambled in front of his wife, leaning back to protect her as best he could. He knew it wouldn't be good enough though. He could see that Armstrong was ready to pull the trigger and end it all now. They had caused him too much trouble. And once he killed John there would be nothing to stop him from killing Teyla.

John felt Teyla's hands on his back slide around to help keep him from falling over completely and he felt her love and warmth wash over him. At this point he figured there wasn't much left to do but say goodbye. And it was killing him. It shouldn't end this way.

He sent his love and adoration back to Teyla in waves and knew she felt them and appreciated the sentiment but it didn't make the situation any better. They were still going to die right here and now.

Armstrong growled and took another step toward them and John saw his finger start to squeeze the trigger. A loud blast went off and John flinched but couldn't tell where the bullet had impacted. His whole body was screaming in agony at the recent tussle and he wondered how he hadn't felt it.

Then he looked up and saw Armstrong's face go lax and saw him fall to the ground. Confusion swirled around his mind and he wondered if he was hallucinating. He blinked once again but still saw Armstrong's body slump into a pile in front of him. But when he looked up he realized the reason.

Ronon was standing a few feet away and his gun was aimed right where Armstrong had been standing.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.


	15. Chapter 15

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

Ronon looked at the prints on the ground in front of him and realized these were a lot fresher than the others he'd been following. But they were only Armstrong's and that worried him.

He thought of alerting the others but didn't want to give the man any warning if he was indeed close by. He walked a few more minutes in the forest following the very obvious tracks now and heard something up ahead; and it wasn't any woodland animals.

He moved stealthily along and the noises got louder. As he drew nearer he could see Armstrong standing with a gun pointed at Sheppard and Teyla. And his friends looked like crap. They were covered in dirt and blood and barely standing. He needed to do something about this now but he didn't want to alert the man to his presence.

As he approached closer he saw Sheppard rush at Armstrong and Teyla hit him with a stick but none of that seemed to have much effect on the man. Ronon picked up his pace and just as Armstrong was aiming his gun down at them and about to pull the trigger, _he_ pressed _his_. The loud noise reverberated through the trees and Armstrong dropped like a stone. Ronon glanced down at his weapon and gave a smirk as he wondered how it had gotten on KILL instead of STUN.

He trotted over to his friends and looked down at their stunned faces. "Thought you might need a hand."

Sheppard's face twisted in pained humor as he replied, "What the hell took you so long, Chewie?"

Ronon laughed. He had wondered that himself. Teyla now looked up at him and her eyes held gratitude. "Thank you Ronon. We knew you would be looking for us."

"Yeah," Sheppard added, "great timing. Would have been a little better if it had been last night or even the night before when he first got the jump on us. But I guess beggars can't be choosers."

Teyla gazed anxious eyes on John and said, "Ronon, John is greatly injured. We need to get him to a doctor as soon as we can."

Ronon grunted then pulled out his radio and announced, "I found 'em. And I took down Armstrong, too. Gonna need the Doc here though as soon as he can find us." And then he rattled off the GPS coordinates he had on his device.

He saw John crawl over to Armstrong and check his pulse. He then looked up at Ronon. "He's dead."

Ronon just stared back emotionless. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Sheppard just started laughing but collapsed on the ground with the pain of his body moving that way. But he continued to laugh and shake his head. "No, no problem at all."

Ronon walked over to Teyla who was huddled near her husband and asked, "Are you all right? We saw lots of blood back at the cabin. I wasn't sure what they had done to you."

"I am fine," Teyla said but shivered in the early morning chill. "I am more concerned about John. He has a bullet wound in his shoulder and I believe it has become infected. And he received much abuse by Colonel Armstrong throughout the day yesterday."

Ronon pulled off the large windbreaker he was wearing and threw it around Teyla's shoulders. She nodded gratefully at him and pushed her arms inside then leaned over John to try and keep him warm.

It was only a few minutes until they heard footsteps tromping heavily in the woods nearby and saw Jack O'Neill leading a pack of very concerned people through the woods. Carson's face was the most serious and he was right behind O'Neill.

When he saw John lying on the ground he rushed over and started shouting orders. "Get a blanket out of that emergency bag and let's move him onto it! We'll need a stretcher to get him back. Can you pull out my instruments, love."

John saw all the fuss and started to shake his head but that only made the drums inside beat louder so he stopped. Carson saw him and warned, "Don't even try and tell me you're fine. I can tell you aren't."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Doc," John squeaked out. "But make sure Teyla …" His voice drifted off and Carson noted his eyes were barely staying open.

"Aye, lad, I'll take good care of her. You just rest."

As he started cutting John's shirt open he looked at Teyla. "How are you, love? There was a bit of blood back at the cabin and we weren't sure whose it was. I can see your wrists are quite scraped up and I assume your ankles are too but were you injured anywhere else."

"I am fine for now, Carson, thank you. You must see to John first."

Carson looked at her suspiciously but continued checking out John's wound. When he poured disinfectant on it, John's eyes popped open and he sounded like he was choking. Teyla sat near his good shoulder and stroked her hand over his head while Ronon made sure his feet didn't kick the Doc.

Soon more people arrived and John was loaded on a stretcher. He tried to argue that he didn't need one but when he attempted to get up himself his injuries protested so much that the world spun and went black. Carson just shook his head and rolled his eyes and got everyone moving back to where the cars were parked. O'Neill and a few others stayed behind to take care of Armstrong's body and all the red tape that needed to be done with it.

Teyla was helped along by Teldy and Dusty who asked her a million questions along the way. Unfortunately it took almost an hour to make it all the way back and she was starting to sag by then. But she absolutely refused to have another stretcher called for. She was still conscious and would continue to walk while she was.

When they got to the cabin they were told the ambulance was only five minutes away and decided to wait for that instead of trying to fold John up in one of the SUV's. As Carson watched over John, Teldy guided Teyla to a bench to sit on and sat next to her.

"You know you've got blood on your shirt, Teyla," Ann pointed out. "What happened and why is there so much blood on the sheets?"

"Colonel Armstrong does not think that aliens belong on this planet or that they should interact, never mind _interbreed _with those from this world." Her voice held disgust when she said the word _interbreed. _She then lifted her shirt slightly and allowed them to see the slashes on the sides of her stomach.

"He thought it was best to rid the world of …" her voice caught in a sob and she tried to finish, "He was planning to cut …" She couldn't finish the sentence as the actual horror of what had almost happened climbed back into her mind.

Ann pulled her in close and allowed her to cry on her shoulder. "God, Teyla, I'm so sorry. That must have been agonizing."

Teyla just gave a small nod but continued to take deep breaths to attempt to keep her emotions from completely taking control. Ann just held her closer and told her it was okay to cry.

Teyla and Beckett were the only ones allowed in the ambulance with John and Teyla held his hand the whole way.

"He will be all right will he not, Carson?" Teyla asked anxiously.

"He's got a wicked infection going on in the gunshot wound and his fever is fairly high. I'm also concerned about some of these bruises. How exactly did he get them?"

Teyla explained to him exactly what Armstrong had done while they were there and Carson's face turned more horrified as she spoke. He then looked up at her and said, "You seem to be getting a colorful bruise on your face as well. I take it Armstrong hit you also."

Teyla nodded solemnly. "Yes, but not as often as he did John." She gazed back down at her husband's face so pale and drawn but at least he was sleeping peacefully now. Carson had given him something for the pain despite the fact that he suspected he had a slight concussion.

It took much longer to get to the hospital than either Carson or Teyla wanted but when they finally did John was immediately wheeled into an exam room and Carson tagged along behind but not until he had made sure someone took a look at Teyla.

"I'll be back in a wee bit, love," he promised. "And I'll make sure they take good care of John."

Teyla nodded and allowed one of the nurses to lead her into another exam room. They got her settled with an IV, cleaned her up and put a few stitches in the cuts that Armstrong had made. When she told them she hadn't eaten in well over a day they brought her a warm cup of soup then allowed her to rest for a bit.

Once done with her soup they wheeled her down to another department and performed an ultrasound where she was able to see the baby. Her eyes filled with tears yet again at how close they had come to losing her. But looking at her now on the black and white screen, she could tell she was still as perfect as she had always been. She knew John would be relieved.

The doctor who had been taking care of her, Dr. Winston, decided he wanted to keep her overnight for observation just to be sure she had no adverse reactions to what had happened. When she kept asking about her husband, they assured her they would find out for her as soon as they could. But when she was settled in her room she had still not heard anything and she was worried.

"Hey," came Ronon's voice slightly subdued from his normal velocity as he and Amelia walked in. "You okay?"

Teyla relaxed against the pillows and smiled at her friends. "I am fine. They did an ultra sound of the baby and she is well also. I am concerned for John, though. I have heard nothing so far. Have you gotten any news?"

"We saw Carson for a short while downstairs," Amelia informed her. "He said they took the Colonel into surgery to do some repair work on the gunshot wound but he seemed to think he'd be fine. He just had a little more to clean up than you did."

Teyla gave a big sigh and felt herself grow emotional once more. These pregnancy hormones were dong a number on her and she could not control them as she usually did her emotions. Amelia sensed she needed someone and came to sit on the side of the bed with her and draw her into her arms.

"Everything's going to be okay, Teyla," she tried to reassure her as she stroked her back. "You'll see. He'll be fine. He always is."

"Yeah," Ronon agreed from his spot leaning against the window. "The doctors here are probably just being cautious like on Atlantis and taking their time. You know nothing can keep John down."

Teyla gave a small nod but still allowed Amelia to hold her. She was so blessed to have friends who cared for her and John.

And soon two more showed up. Ann and Dusty poked their heads in and asked it Teyla felt up for more visitors. They of course were welcome.

"We just spent the last few hours finishing up all the paperwork and red tape on Armstrong with Detective Hawkins," Ann explained then looked slyly at Dusty. "I think Dusty was actually trying to draw things out so she could spend more time with the handsome police officer."

"I …I …" Dusty stammered then just blushed and closed her eyes. When she opened them her attitude resumed loud and clear. "You have to admit the man was damned good looking."

"I do not recall what he looked like I am afraid," Teyla confessed. "There were so many people around when we returned to the cabin and I was primarily concerned for John at the time."

Dusty wrinkled her face. "Well it's not like we can start a relationship or anything. The man lives on Earth for goodness sake and I live in another galaxy."

"You could always move back here," Ronon suggested.

Dusty just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that'll be the day I give up killing Wraith for a guy and one I barely know."

The people in the room gave small laughs at Dusty's response and then began chatting about various things, like McKay and Keller's wedding to keep Teyla's mind off John's condition. Finally after what seemed forever to Teyla, Carson wandered in.

"Hey, love, how're you feeling? I saw all your test results and they looked good." Carson smiled at Teyla.

"I am fine, Carson, thank you. I will feel much better when I know that John will also be fine. Have you heard any word yet?"

Carson's face lit up with a huge smile and Teyla felt hope enter her. He nodded and said, "That's why I was coming to see you. They've got him all cleaned up and fixed as best they can and they're moving him to a room. And I tried to pull a few strings even though I'm not on staff at this hospital and I managed to get him right in the room across the hall. They just brought him up a few moments ago and are getting him settled right now."

"How is he? May I see him?" Teyla asked quickly attempting to slide off the bed.

Carson held up his hand and stalled her. "Now I'm not his doctor but apparently the staff here are not immune to the fame and notoriety that we all got last year with the news special. They allowed me to be in on most of his treatment. It's why I didn't get a chance to come see you before this. But I knew you were in good hands."

He moved closer to the bed. "I knew you'd want to see him so I brought a wheelchair and convinced them you would be fine if you were taken in to see him in that."

Teyla brightened up and saw Teldy check outside the door and wheel in the chair. Ronon narrowed his eyes and questioned, "So how is he and how many people can see him?"

"For right now perhaps just myself and Teyla," Carson said. "And that's mostly because he needs rest. His body was pretty banged up with all the abuse Armstrong gave him. He's got a very slight concussion and a multitude of bruises all over him. I assume those are from the kicks you told me about, love."

Ronon growled as he heard more of what his friends went through and Carson just looked at him then continued. "Now, the bullet wound is a wee bit infected but he has been started on antibiotics to clean that up and his left arm has been wrapped tight to his chest to keep it from bouncing his shoulder too much."

Carson looked down and took a deep breath. "Now they did a full body scan and x-rays and also found that his right arm has a small hairline fracture in it. Teyla, do you know how that could have happened? Was he kicked there as well?"

"He was kicked in many locations but Colonel Armstrong also knocked over the chair John was in several times and I believe he landed on his arm when he did. John did not mention his arm hurting although he truly did not complain about his injuries at all. We were quite intent on trying to get as far away from the cabin as possible."

Carson just nodded his head and moved the wheelchair closer to the bed and Teyla lowered herself into it. "You know I am able to walk, Carson. This is really not necessary."

He lowered his head and confided, "It's the only way they'd let me bring you to visit with John so it's this or you don't see him."

"Fine," Teyla softly huffed then looked at Amelia. "You and Ronon were supposed to be visiting with your family yesterday and today. Why are you not there?"

Ronon grumbled and Amelia just shook her head. "Like we'd go off on a little vacation when you and the Colonel were kidnapped?"

"Well, you know we are both fine so you should go now." Teyla bowed her head. "And it is very much appreciated that you came to find us, Ronon. Your timing was indeed impeccable. Another few moments and we would not be here. John and I owe you our deepest thanks."

Carson started wheeling Teyla out of the room and Ronon called out softly, "We'll be in here waiting for our turn to see Sheppard. Then we can go see Amelia's family."

Carson glared at the big man and rolled his eyes. "Well, come on then. I don't think they want too many people in there but if you take a quick peek, then you can be on your way. You too," he said as he looked at Teldy and Dusty.

The women looked pleased and followed Carson across the hall. A nurse was just leaving and looked disapprovingly at the large group. Carson just nodded and placated, "These people are just taking a wee look in on their Commanding Officer and after they have convinced themselves that he'll be fine, they'll leave, promptly. Thirty seconds, I promise."

The nurse nodded and left the room. "He's starting to wake up from the anesthetic but he's probably still a little groggy."

Teyla rolled toward the bed and the sight of John lying there very pale took her breath away. But she could feel that his pain was considerably less than it had been the last day or so and that made it better. She stood up from the chair and slid her hip on the side of the bed, taking his hand in hers.

John's eyes fluttered open a slit and a smile crept onto his face at the sight of Teyla sitting facing him. He attempted to lift his hand but realized his right one had a cast on it from his fingers to almost his elbow. And his left one was strapped tight to his chest and had tubes coming out of his hand. So he simply squeezed her hand as much as he could.

"Hey sweetie," he managed to get past his very dry lips and his tongue poked out to try and wet them.

Carson saw this action and immediately got him some water and a straw. Teyla took it from him and held it to John's lips for a few seconds while he took a sip. Then John's eyes moved up and he saw the others standing back in the room.

"We having a party?"

"Yes," Carson agreed. "A goodbye party. These lovely people are just making sure you're alive and then they're going along on their merry way. So, goodbye."

"You okay, Sheppard?" Ronon asked gruffly.

John gave a slight nod. "I will be Chewie and all thanks to you. If I didn't say so before, thanks."

"No problem," Ronon replied and put his arm around Amelia and moved toward the door. "See you back on Atlantis in a few days."

"Good bye, Sir," Amelia added in as they left. "Feel better."

John nodded and Teldy and Mehra gave a little wave too. "We'll be going too, Sir," Ann told him. "We're glad to see you're on the mend. If there's anything we can do, let us know. We were actually scheduled to go back yesterday but General O'Neill allowed us the time to help in your search."

"And we appreciate that you did, both of you," Teyla thanked them then accepted hugs from both women before they also left the room.

Carson turned back to see the couple on the bed and smiled when he noticed they had eyes only for each other. But it was no less than he expected.

The fingers of John's right hand touched Teyla's belly and his voice almost cracked. "Did they check everything out?"

Teyla's smile lit up her face and John relaxed a bit. "Yes, and she is perfectly fine. I saw her moving and heard her heart beating and I have felt that she is okay."

"Good."

That was all John said but his eyes spoke volumes. Carson could even read them and he wasn't in love with the man. But Teyla was and she most likely needed some time alone with her husband to process all they had been through. Carson cleared his throat and said, "I believe I'll go and check on that blood work that the staff was running. I'm sure everything is fine but we just wanted to make sure the dart didn't contain anything too dangerous for you. I'll see you both in a bit."

John and Teyla gave vague waves and called out goodbyes and Carson just chuckled as he left the room. But those two had been through so much he knew they would need to reassure themselves the other was okay. He puttered around the nurses' station asking many questions about many things.

When he went back to check on his friends a half hour later, he found them both lying on the bed, John's casted arm around Teyla's shoulder and her head tucked into his chest. He was pretty sure it wasn't protocol but he honestly didn't give a damn.

He walked back out to the desk and hoped he could convince the nurses on duty to feel the same way.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.


	16. Chapter 16

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"John, God, you look like shit!" Dave cried as his brother and Teyla came off the plane.

Dave had been thrilled when he'd finally gotten a call from John and he had assured him that both he and Teyla were alive and well. John had been more concerned for Torren and wanted to make sure the boy wasn't having fits because his parents hadn't come back. Dave had assured him that the child had been fine. Of course Dave and Julia had been filling his days with riding the horses and playing with Hannah. And he had the puppy to keep him occupied as well. There had only been a few tears right before bed but they had tuckered him out with so much activity that he usually fell asleep very quickly.

But when John had told him he wouldn't be released from the hospital for a few days, Dave had suspected that John was minimizing his injuries so he wouldn't worry so much. And now looking at his brother he knew that was an understatement. John's face was black and blue, his lip swollen and cut, his left arm was strapped to his chest and his right arm sported a cast.

"Thanks, Dave," John shot back sarcastically. "I knew I could always count on my big brother to keep me humble."

Dave's eyes flew to Teyla and ran up and down to try and see how much damage she had been subjected to by the ex-Marine Colonel. There was a bruise on her cheek, a small bandage on her neck and bandaged wrists but he couldn't see anything else that was obvious. But that didn't mean that's all there was. John had assured him, though, the baby hadn't had any adverse effects from the kidnapping. He wasn't sure he believed him. John was always trying to protect him from knowing the full extent of any horrors they went through.

David gave Teyla a gentle hug, making sure he didn't hurt her by accident. "Are you all right? Julia and I were so worried."

Teyla nodded and said, "I am fine, thank you, David." But he could tell by the look in her eyes that something terrible had happened. And he figured she and John had decided to keep him in the dark. But he wouldn't push since he knew reliving it was probably the last thing either one of them wanted to do.

"Sorry about not being able to fly the plane back myself," John apologized. "But I figured you'd probably want someone who actually had two hands free for that." John looked at his hands, both of which weren't in optimum shape and shrugged his right shoulder. Dave sighed knowing John had been shot in the left. His brother had told him that much.

"It's fine, John," Dave told him and gave a wave to his pilot who he had sent up on a commercial flight to fly John and Teyla back here. "I'm just glad _you_ didn't try and fly it. With your daredevil ways, it wouldn't have surprised me."

John actually looked serious for a second then looked at his wife. "I would never put Teyla at risk like that. And this cast doesn't allow me to work the controls very well."

"Well, come on." Dave picked up the bag they had carried off the plane. "Let's get you back. Torren's been having a great time but I think he really misses you."

They got in the car and Dave asked about the wedding, figuring that was a safe subject. Teyla gladly regaled him with the details while John relaxed as best he could in the back seat. He'd never admit it but Dave hadn't been too far off the mark. He _felt_ like shit, even after the few days of forced rest in the hospital. But the infection had taken a while to start going away and the bruises were still very sore.

They arrived back at the house and Dave insisted he carry their bag. Josie opened the door for them and scowled when she saw the condition John was in.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute, John Sheppard," she scolded. "Still getting in trouble every chance you get. Teyla, I thought you were supposed to try and keep him away from that."

Teyla grinned with a hug for the woman, knowing Josie was only teasing. "Yes, but with John it is not always possible."

John made a face and asked, "Where's TJ? He's been okay for you?"

"He and Julia are watching TV in the den," Josie answered and headed back to the kitchen. John hoped she was making something good for dinner. He was starved. The hospital food had been … well like hospital food.

TJ was sitting on the floor, patting the puppy, his eyes glued to the set as they walked in but Julia heard them and was attempting to lift herself from the recliner.

"Teyla, oh, honey, are you all right?" Julia asked as her sister-in-law walked in. But when she saw John, she gasped loudly.

"I thought you said he told you they were fine," she accused David.

David pursed his lips and replied, "He _did_ tell me that. Obviously he wasn't really truthful."

John rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Hey Pal," he called out to his son who had finally looked up from the program he was watching.

"Mama, Daddy, you bat," he cried and trotted in their direction. "I watching a Montees. They weally silly guys and they sing." Then he started singing, "Here we tum, watting down a stweet, we get funny loots fwom everyone we meet. Hey, hey we a Montees…"

John started laughing and Teyla simply looked confused as she picked her son up for a hug. John moved next to them and stroked Torren's hair.

"It's an old show from years ago," John explained to Teyla. "It's about a singing group. The show was pretty silly. I can see why TJ would like watching it."

Dave snorted. "Well, that and Julia had a serious crush on Davy Jones. I'm wondering if she ever got over it since she and Torren have been watching this half a dozen times each day."

"They're having a Monkees marathon," Julia defended. "Besides it's un-American not to know who the Monkees are."

"But Torren isn't American," John reminded them.

Teyla looked at John and gave him a beautiful smile. "But his Daddy is, so he should be aware of American culture."

John gave Teyla a grateful look and moved his casted hand to run his fingers down the side of her face. He loved when Teyla did this, gave him credit for being a true parent to her son. It made him love her even more, and it strengthened his family bond with TJ as well. His eyes grew moist when he thought back to how that family had almost been destroyed just a few days ago.

He ran his hand through Torren's curls again and said, "I missed you, Pal. But you did okay without your Mom and me, huh?"

Torren finally looked at his father and noticed his injuries. "Daddy, what happened? Your face got boo-boos all over and you got a hurt hand and arm."

"I know, Pal, your Mom and I had a little accident which is why it took us a bit longer to get back. But we're okay so you don't need to worry. We might just need to take it easy for a few days."

Torren's eyes grew sad and he sobbed, "I don't want you be hurt, Daddy. Maybe you needa west lite when I get hurt. You mate me sit and be twiet for a while."

Teyla chuckled. "Yes, I think you are correct, Torren. Daddy should sit and be quiet for a while. The doctor did tell him to rest."

John would normally have put up a fuss but he did think at least sitting down was a good idea. He moved to the couch and Teyla and TJ sat down next to him. Dave went and put their bag in the room off the den that they had used before they went to the wedding then rejoined them. They listened as Torren told them all about what he had done over the past few days.

Teyla was happy that the boy had been ultimately fine without them here. But then she knew he often went with Halling and Jinto when Kanaan wanted to see him. Unfortunately that wasn't as often as she thought a father should want to see his son but at least Torren had John. And he had been the best father figure she could have ever wanted for her son. There was no doubt in her mind.

But she had always known John would be a good father, long before she ever entertained thoughts of him in a romantic way. He had told the Athosian children what he thought were scary stories at bedtime and she remembered how good he was with them even though the stories were a bit confusing.

But she also knew maybe she was kidding herself when she said she hadn't entertained romantic thoughts of him back then. She knew she had lingered after the stories and had been almost flirting with him when she had asked him about this game of football he loved so much. She truly hadn't cared much about the game; she had wanted him to spend more time with her.

And he had. He had invited her to view a tape he had of a game and they had been sitting very close on the couch with John explaining the rules to her. He had even given her the first taste of popcorn she had ever had. Unfortunately they had been interrupted by Rodney and Aidan but she had been happy to spend any time alone with John at that point and she knew her thoughts were not those of merely a friend.

She glanced over at John who now had Guinness in his lap and he was singing along with the show they had been watching.

"_I have no more than I did before but now I've got all that I need. For I love you and I know you love me_."

He looked up and saw Teyla staring at him and blushed when he realized she had been watching him sing. He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry, John?" Teyla wondered. "The words are quite nice. Although I will also admit the young men, even though very attractive, are extremely silly in their behavior."

John smiled and just nodded. This time right now just sitting around watching old shows and laughing with his family was exactly what he needed. He was glad that O'Neill had told him to take a few more days to assure his brother that he was okay before they had to go back to Atlantis. The General had even offered for him to have another few weeks until he was healed but John didn't want to use all his time right now.

And even though this would be medical leave John really hated to be away from Atlantis for any length of time. Even with his injuries he would still be aware of what was going on in the city and be able to take care of the administrative duties. Lorne would be happy that John would need to do the paperwork and not the missions. They both weren't crazy about administrative duties. But luckily Lorne was more than willing to do much of the grunt organization. He knew the man was irreplaceable.

He looked at Torren tugging on a rag that the puppy had in its mouth and knew his son was irreplaceable too, as was Teyla. He took in a deep breath and hoped he never had to deal with anything like he did this past weekend again. But living in the Pegasus Galaxy he knew that was a pipe dream.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxxo

.

"Ronon," John called out as he saw his friend in the gate room of the SGC. Landry had asked if John and Teyla would be willing to travel back at the same time as Ronon and Amelia to save opening the gate too many times. They'd had to get the others back as well but they had gone earlier in the week. And Rodney and Jennifer still had another week and then they would need to go back too.

He was glad no one had let the newlyweds know what had happened and that it had been resolved quick enough. Coming back to help find your kidnapped friends would have put a real damper on the honeymoon. They'd find out once they got back anyway as John would still have the cast on his arm. It would be kind of hard to explain that away easily.

John looked around and saw that Amelia had moved toward Teyla and Torren to greet them. He leaned in close and quietly questioned, "How'd the trip to Amelia's parents go?"

Before Ronon could answer he heard Teyla squeal and saw the two women hug each other. His puzzled face swung back to Ronon for an explanation.

"We got engaged," Ronon shrugged casually but John could see a grin beginning. "So I guess you could say it went well."

John's eyebrows rose and he stuck out his hand. "Hey, congratulations, Buddy. Welcome to the club."

The Satedan took John's hand although shook it considerably softer than he usually would because of the cast covering it. His grin grew bigger and his eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I think they liked me," Ronon coughed out almost in embarrassment.

John grinned too. "What's not to like?"

Now the women moved toward them and Teyla announced, "John, look, Ronon got an engagement ring for Amelia. Is that not wonderful news?"

John smiled widely at Amelia who was blushing. "That's great! Congratulations, you're getting a great guy but I guess you already know that or you wouldn't have said yes."

"Thank you, Sir," Amelia answered and John frowned.

"Maybe when we're not on duty you can drop the Sir. I mean now that you're gonna be married to my best friend it just seems kind of formal. Maybe I'll even start calling you Amelia instead of just Banks."

Amelia smiled. "That would be nice, Sir." She then grimaced when she realized it would be a hard habit to break. John seemed to understand.

"Everyone ready to go back?" Landry asked loudly as he, O'Neill and Carter entered the gate room to see them off.

John looked around at the Radio Flyer red wagon he had gotten for Torren and they were using to haul their bags. He knew his left side was completely useless for now and his right arm was a bit sore. They had put Guinness in his carry case and tucked it between two bags and hoped the little piece of fur would stay quiet until they made it through the gate.

"I think we've got everything, Sir," John replied and looked at Teyla for confirmation. She nodded and reached for Torren's hand.

But Torren as usual lifted his arms to be picked up. John gave a great sigh.

"Hey, Pal, how about you be a really big boy today and walk through yourself, huh? Mommy's got some stitches in her side that hurt and my hands aren't really available at the moment. You can hold Mommy's hand though, okay?"

Torren got a scared look on his face but nodded, his lips jutting out pathetically. Amelia's eyes turned sympathetic and Ronon just reached down and plucked the boy up into his arms.

"How about you let me take you?" Ronon asked as he bounced Torren in his arms. The child seemed to perk up and grinned enthusiastically. He wrapped his arms around Ronon's neck and kissed his cheek with a muttered thanks. Ronon looked around then lowered his lips and kissed him back.

John moved toward the others and held out his hand. "General O'Neill, thank you for all you did to find Teyla and me so quickly. We really appreciate it. Sam, appreciate your effort in there, too."

"I'd tell you to stop getting in trouble," Jack started, "but I know these two here would just remind me of all the trouble I've found in the past. But don't feel you have to follow in my footsteps, Sheppard. I'm okay with not being emulated."

John gave a hardy laugh. "I think I'll try and take that advice, Sir. Appreciate it. General," he addressed Landry, "Thank you for the extra few days to get back on my feet, Sir."

Landry just shook his head and sighed. He turned his head slightly and yelled, "Dial it up, Walter."

The chevrons started spinning and suddenly they heard a small bark. John's eyes opened wide and he stared at the wagon hoping Guinness would settle down or they could be in deep shit. But the bark came again as the next chevron locked.

O'Neill looked at Landry and started, "Uh, Hank, so I was thinking that maybe when I …" but Landry was cocking his head and frowning.

"Was that a dog barking?"

John swallowed hard and turned to Teyla and fudged, "Teyla, I thought we took the batteries out of that toy so it wouldn't keep going off every time there was a loud noise.

Teyla looked curiously at John slowly understanding what he was doing. "Yes, I thought we had, too. Someone must have put them back in."

Landry's eyes were narrowed as he listened and heard the bark again. Then Torren started clapping from his position in Ronon's arms. "I lite a puppy go 'woof'. Woof, woof!"

Landry just shook his head as the event horizon splashed out and settled in the gate. "They make these toys so realistic these days. That sounds like a real dog. Isn't technology amazing? All right off you go. Stay out of trouble."

"Hey, Dex." O'Neill called out. "You think you can make your wedding actually be a bit smoother where no one gets kidnapped or beaten or shot? It'd be a nice change from the rest of your team."

Ronon just smirked and shrugged. "No promises." Then he followed Teyla and Amelia up the ramp as they pulled the wagon behind them. He slowed and allowed Sheppard to catch up.

He leaned in closer as they approached the event horizon and muttered to his friend, "You think that toy dog thing will work with Woolsey, too?"

John just laughed knowing they cleared one hurdle but still had a few more to go.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

"Incoming Wormhole," Chuck called out then finished, "It's the Mid-Way Station, Sir."

"Good," Woolsey said crisply. "It must be Ronon and Amelia. Hopefully they'll have more word on the condition of Colonel Sheppard and Teyla. Major Teldy said they were both still in the hospital when she came back with that group."

Woolsey moved toward the stairs and followed Major Lorne down as he also wanted a report on his CO's condition.

"I can't believe Colonel Armstrong actually tried to kill them," Lorne said in amazement as they waited for the wormhole to stabilize.

"Yes, it is quite disturbing that we had someone that unstable here on Atlantis that whole time and never realized he was unbalanced that way." Wolsey was still shaking his head.

"I'm not sure he _was_ back then," Lorne hypothesized. "But it seems his plan backfiring on him certainly pushed him over the edge. I'm just thankful our people got to them in time. I hate to think of the Colonel and Teyla and the baby, too, …" His words trailed off at the implication of what could have happened.

The event horizon rippled and Amelia walked through with several bags and then surprisingly Teyla walked through right behind her.

"Teyla!" Lorne cried pleased at seeing her. "Are you all right? How's the Colonel?"

Teyla smiled at him then motioned toward the gate behind her. "He is better. He is coming through also."

The blue wave rippled again and Sheppard walked through pulling a wagon with Torren riding on top of the bags and then Ronon followed up behind. The gate then shut down.

"Colonel," Woolsey walked closer and eyed him curiously. "Major Teldy gave us the impression it could be a while before you made it back through. She said your injuries were pretty severe."

Sheppard's mouth twisted as he said, "Well you know me, I don't really like being confined to a bed for long. I managed to convince them to let me out on good behavior. We spent a few more days with my brother when we picked up Torren."

"How are you feeling, Colonel?" Lorne asked with concern. "You look like Armstrong really did a number on you."

John grimaced and conceded, "Yeah, he wasn't playing with a full deck, that's for sure. Unfortunately the military training was still ingrained. It's a good thing we have such dedicated friends." And his head jerked in the direction of Ronon who was handing some bags to an SO to take back to their quarters.

"Yes, I heard Ronon found you just in the nick of time," Woolsey said. "Thank you, Ronon, for your diligence. And Teyla how are you? You've been checked thoroughly by a medical professional and all is well with your pregnancy?"

"Yes, I am well enough," she answered but did not provide any more information. She still had nightmares of Armstrong carrying through with his plan. "Perhaps we could speak more of this after we have been cleared in the infirmary and gotten some rest. It has been an exhausting few days."

Woolsey nodded and said, "Certainly, yes, by all means. Major Teldy already gave us a report of what happened so there's no need to rehash it all. Please, get some rest."

Lorne had moved toward Torren and bent to greet him. "Hey, Pal, how was your trip? Did you get a new stuffed animal?" He motioned to the small bundle in Torren's lap. Then he saw it wiggle and took a quick step back, surprised.

Torren held the squirming pile of fur up in front of him and Lorne saw it stick out a tongue and lick the boy on his face. "I got a puppy. See! He love to lit my face and it tittles when he does."

Lorne's eyes grew bigger and he turned to his CO and grinned. "You got Torren a dog, Sir?"

John looked sheepish and threw a glance at Woolsey who had just noticed the animal. "Yeah," John confessed. "The guy who manages my cottage in Bar Harbor had them and TJ just fell in love with this little guy. I didn't remember any regulations _against_ dogs so we took one. I thought it would be a great little playmate for TJ especially once the new baby comes."

Woolsey came closer to the boy and dog and his forehead creased as his eyes narrowed. "A dog, Colonel, are you sure that was wise?"

John straightened up and cleared his throat. "Well, Sir, this breed stays fairly small, no more than a foot and they're supposed to be very loyal and protective of their owners. I thought it would be good for Torren when he's in the city especially once he gets older. He's plenty small enough to fit in our apartment and this breed isn't known for excessive barking. So if he does bark it's probably because there's something we should be aware of."

"Hmmm," Woolsey seemed to be considering things as he stared at the dog who was still licking Torren's face. Finally something broke across his stern expression and he reached down to the animal.

"Torren, do you think I could see him closer?" Woolsey requested of the young child. John looked nervous. What was the man looking for?

Woolsey held the dog carefully in his hands and examined him as the puppy squirmed. He then looked at Sheppard and asked calmly, "Does he have a name?"

John nodded still wondering what Woolsey was thinking. The man must be a master at poker. "Yes, Guinness."

"Guinness," Woolsey tried it out and the puppy barked already knowing his name. That made the man smile. "I guess you know that's you, don't you boy. You are a boy aren't you?" And he lifted the dog briefly to check.

He stared at him again and his eyebrows knitted together. "Guinness, hmmm? Because of the black and tan color, I assume, Colonel?"

"Yeah," John responded then watched as the expedition leader held the dog closer to him and allowed the animal to lick _his_ face. When he did, a huge smile erupted and he actually laughed.

Woolsey allowed the dog a few more licks then eased him away. "You know the breed's not exactly the same but he reminds me of the dog I used to have. I loved that dog. Well, Guinness, welcome to Atlantis. I hope you'll be happy here."

He then lowered the dog back to Torren and faced Sheppard. "Well, Colonel, it looks like Atlantis now has its first dog. I hope maybe you'll allow me to spend some time with him occasionally. There's something very upbeat and fulfilling about seeing a dog running around playing."

"Of course, Sir," John agreed, happy Woolsey didn't seem to have a problem with the new pet. "Any time you want, just let us know."

"Good, now why don't you all get to the infirmary and get checked so you can enjoy your last day off. Even though you don't look fit for _active_ duty, Colonel, I hope you're well enough to sit through a few meetings. We've had some developments in the Coalition, good ones so nothing to worry about but still I feel you need to be brought up to speed on them as soon as possible. Teyla, you too."

John stifled his groan at the word meeting, especially one with Woolsey. Those had a tendency to last for hours and be filled with tons of boring facts and figures. But he knew he had been gone for almost three weeks. He _did_ need to get up to speed.

"Absolutely, Mr. Woolsey, tomorrow first thing," John promised then guided Teyla and Torren away from the gate room.

Torren held his new pet carefully and asked, "Daddy, Guinness need a chet up too?"

John thought for a second and shrugged. "I guess we better bring him, just in case."

As they walked to the medical center, he hoped Carolyn Lam wouldn't bring the news of the dog back to her father. But he remembered a few exchanges between her and the General and knew she'd probably revel in the idea of pulling a fast one over on the old curmudgeon. He smiled because it didn't really matter now. Woolsey had actually liked the idea.

He walked down the hall and felt the hum of the city coursing through him. He knew he was just being whimsical but he felt like the city was happy he was back. But then he paused for a second and mentally reached for the child Teyla carried inside her and actually gasped when he felt her emotions.

He could feel that she was content but when he slid closer to the whisper that was his baby girl, he knew that she also felt the connection to the city and it hummed along inside her as well.

He gave a smug smile as they entered the infirmary and hoped no one would ask why he was smiling. But this new discovery had just strengthened his reason to be here. This new child was connected to the city as he was and Teyla and Torren were connected to her. All felt right as he thought of his family and Atlantis. There was no better sign than this for him.

This place was where he belonged, where his family belonged and he couldn't argue with that.

.

.

_***a piece of my childhood gone. Rest in Peace, Davy Jones***_

_._

_.  
><em>


	17. Alternate Ending

.

.

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

_***WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING ******WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING ******WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING ******WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING ******WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING ******WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING ******WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING ******WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING ******WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING *** WARNING ***_

_This section was written from a very dark place inside me and is not for the faint of heart. There is death and despair and angst and should not be ventured into by anyone looking for a happy ending. If you so choose to proceed please do not yell at me when you are horrified beyond belief at what I did. You have been warned! This takes place immediately after chapter 11 and veers off drastically from there._

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

Teyla's pain pierced through John's gut as if he himself had been stuck by a knife. John's movements were frenzied now as he twisted and struggled to free himself. Panic lanced through him stronger than he'd ever experienced before. Not even when the Wraith had fed off him. Then it had been only himself that he'd feared for. Now it was the woman he loved more than life itself and his child, his precious baby girl who he had been able to touch with his mind.

Another wave of agony sliced through him as he heard Teyla scream again and he paused for only a second but the blood he saw flowing from her side actually stopped his lungs from working for a few seconds. He knew he needed to get free but the more he struggled the deeper the cuffs dug into his already torn and bleeding wrists and ankles. But he didn't care about _his_ pain, Teyla's was far more prevalent at the moment. And he was beginning to feel his baby girl's fear and panic as well as it intensified.

He attempted to get his feet under him but his legs were like jelly from the hours of being strapped to this chair. He finally managed and then tried to throw himself backward into the wall but his foot slid in what was probably the blood that had been dripping off his wrists and ankles for the past few hours and he flipped over onto his side, facing the bed.

That was the wrong way to be facing as he could see exactly what Armstrong was doing and it distracted him from his mission. Teyla was still struggling but John could tell her movements were weaker now and he could see why. Armstrong had continued cutting and now blood covered the sheets as well as dripped onto the floor. Her screams had also mellowed but he could still hear her sobs taking control of her as her worst nightmare played out in front of her.

John rocked back and forth and shimmied and wiggled exhaustively trying to somehow land on his feet again but he knew it would be almost impossible. He tried to yell and distract Armstrong from the horror he was subjecting Teyla and the baby to but the gag in his mouth didn't allow much more than frantic muffled sound.

He felt panic and misery flow though him from Teyla and could tell she was accepting the worst but hoping John could actually get free and stop this mad man from finishing what he had started. He couldn't let her down. She was counting on him. He was counting on him too.

He jerked his body forward again and landed on his knees with the chair still attached to his back. He made several attempts to push himself back enough to land on his feet but the angle of the chair didn't allow for it. And the anguish of Teyla's torture kept knifing though him with every movement of Armstrong's knife. He could barely hold himself up with the agony Teyla was being subjected to.

He began to feel her slipping away from him and he hoped she was just becoming unconscious and she wasn't slipping away permanently. He couldn't handle that. He needed her with him forever. He needed her by his side to make him the whole man he had become once he found her and invited her to join his life. His frantic movements intensified even more.

He finally managed to buck himself up enough to land on his feet again and he didn't wait to see if he could balance, he just threw himself into the closest solid object which happened to be a dresser. He felt the chair shudder and creak and loosen considerably but it was still too firm for him to slide the handcuffs off the rungs.

He swiftly backed again into the object and felt a few rungs give. He started to believe he could do this and get free when he realized that Teyla's screams had stopped and she wasn't even sobbing anymore.

"Nooooo!" his cry was muffled through the cloth that filled his mouth as he bashed himself even more furiously into the dresser feeling the chair finally come apart. As he swung his body back and forth to tear the chair further into pieces he reached out and could sense Teyla still there in his mind but the sensation was weak and he knew he was losing her. He felt the fear and alarm from his daughter grow and knew he couldn't waste another second.

He was finally able to stand and started shaking off the broken chair parts as he darted for the bed. A spear of terror sliced through him as he saw Armstrong covered in Teyla's blood smirking as he pulled out the tiny fetus still attached by her cord.

A white hot rage filled his entire being and his vision actually swam for a second but his hands still reached for the monster who was destroying his life and family right before his eyes. Hands grabbed at the man's neck and shoulders and flung him off Teyla onto the floor behind. John's eyes darted to his wife whose life he could feel ebbing slowly from her body.

He turned and saw Armstrong struggle to rise and he flew at him, fists flying directly at his face. When one of the chair rails fell from the cuffs, John grabbed it and thrust the broken, pointed end right into Armstrong's chest. The man was not expecting this and his eyes opened in surprise then turned to horror as he saw the blood spurt from his body.

The blood was another reminder of what this man had done so he pulled the post out and slammed it into the body he was hovering over again and again with the fury of a tempestuous storm. After a few times, John could tell the man was dead, his glazed eyes apparent. He left the piece of wood in the dead man's chest and flew back to where Teyla lay, dropping to his knees beside the bed.

His breath started coming faster and faster as he reached out to touch Teyla's face, her eyes dimmed with pain but still open. He grabbed the knife Armstrong had been using and quickly cut the rope from her hands allowing them to fall.

"Teyla!" John sobbed as he pushed one hand into her hair and placed the other on the child who had been left lying on her stomach. "Don't you leave me. You have to hold on."

Her hand lifted slightly and touched John's arm. But her eyes were slowly glazing over and he could feel her desolation at leaving him and their child. She sent him waves of love and begged him to save their daughter if he could. She had faith in him even though she knew there was little hope.

John's eyes blurred and he blinked away the moisture that kept filling too rapidly for him to clear. "I love you, Teyla," he cried and the prick of despondency cut through him again. "You can't leave me here alone. I need you. I can't survive without you. You're stronger than this. I know you are."

But Teyla merely sent him back strength and the knowledge that he must get through this; if only to make sure that Torren had a loving father to raise him. John sent her his promise as his shoulders heaved and his breath was forced out of him in tortured waves.

He took a second to focus on his left hand that was caressing his baby girl. He could tell she was in physical pain as well as emotional agony and she was terrified. He tried to send her comfort but all he could feel was Teyla drifting away from him a little at a time. And as she drifted further he felt little parts of him rip away and die.

"Please, God, please," John begged through his sobs and he wasn't sure exactly what he was asking for but he was desperate. He felt Teyla's hand on his arm again then felt it drop to the bed. It was in this instant that he knew she was gone. All sense of her inside him had disappeared. He couldn't even feel her sleeping presence. He didn't have to look up to know but he did and his lips trembled as he took in her unfocused gaze staring at nothing.

He started shaking his head back and forth and pleading. "No, Teyla! Don't … you can't … I … I need you here. Don't you know that? I can't do this without you."

But there was no answering feeling inside him this time. No strength from his other half telling him he was strong and he could do anything. Her inner voice was gone and he hadn't even realized how strong it had gotten until it had disappeared. Now the silence was deafening.

But as he listened he heard the tiny whisper of his baby girl, frightened and cold and filled with sorrow as she also felt her mother's presence leave her. He wasn't sure what to do but the father in him knew he needed to give her comfort in any way he could.

He lifted part of the blanket from the bed and covered her as best he could then stroked her through the covering whispering words to her.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl!" His voice cracked at too many of the words and he had to keep blinking his eyes to clear it of the moisture that continued to gather. "You know your Mom and I love you so much and we had such great plans for you. I wanted to give you everything. And I would have too. And then your Mom would have accused me of spoiling you and you know what, she'd have been right. I would have."

John couldn't go on as despair ripped though him at the future he would be facing. But he took a deep breath and knew he had to continue to give this little girl of his comfort and love until she too succumbed to the inevitable. And he knew it was inevitable because even if he attempted to save her it wouldn't be enough.

He could tell they were far from civilization. Armstrong would never have brought them to any place with people close by and this was obviously a hunting cabin. If John attempted to separate his daughter from Teyla, wrap her up and drive her somewhere, he had no idea where he was or where he could go. And she was far too early to be able to survive for long without an incubator and special equipment and doctors. And then he'd have to leave Teyla lying here with Armstrong, and even though the man was dead he couldn't do that. The most he could do was provide his baby girl with warmth and love as long as she needed it.

He continued to caress her back and head as he told her about her brother and the new puppy they had gotten. He told her about her Uncle Dave and Auntie Julia and the new cousin they'd be having very soon.

"I'm sorry you won't get a chance to meet him. I really wanted you to be great friends even though you'd probably only see each other when we got back to Earth."

John took another shuddering breath and it shook when it came back out. He sniffed and blinked back the tears that had been pouring out of him since he'd begun talking. But as he started telling her about Atlantis and what a great place it was he felt her whispers growing softer and sensed her moving away from him.

"No, don't leave me yet," he howled, his chest filling up with misery and grief. "I need you here … for just a little longer, please don't leave me little girl. I never got to know you and now I never will. I need you to hold on just a little more for me. I need just a little more of you, please!"

He shifted his body and pressed his lips against her head as she made a final move and then she was gone. The emptiness that coursed through his body was filled with sorrow and grief and left him with a wretched isolation that nearly doubled him over.

He pulled the little bundle closer and wrapped her in one arm as he slipped his other hand back into Teyla's hair. Then he lowered his head onto Teyla's blood spattered torso and cried. Loud sobs wracked his body as the intense pain sliced through him and he realized that he was truly alone again.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

Ronon was the first one out of the vehicle once it had come to a stop. O'Neill was surprised that he had even waited for it to stop. The Satedan had practically growled at every red light or stop sign they had paused at. Luckily the last half hour had been only country roads leading to this hunting cabin in what appeared to be very dense woods. Luckily Hawkins knew where he was going.

The two SUV's pulled over and stopped a few hundred yards from where the cabin was located so as not to alert Armstrong to their presence. They didn't want him spooked and going off and killing Sheppard and Teyla. If they were still alive. It had been almost a full day since they had been missing.

"Doc," O'Neill motioned for Carson. "You stay behind everyone else and wait for the all clear signal. The rest of you spread out and surround the place. We don't want him getting out of there."

"Not alive anyway," grunted Ronon under his breath as he moved past the white paneled van.

Carter and Teldy moved to the right and Mehra and Hawkins moved to the left while Ronon and O'Neill moved to the main door. They cautiously approached it and O'Neill tested the door knob. It was unlocked.

Ronon pushed it aside and barreled into the room but stopped cold at the sight in front of him. Armstrong was lying in the middle of the floor, a puddle of blood around him, a wooden stake in his chest and his eyes staring coldly up at the ceiling. He was dead.

Then his gaze moved to where two figures lay huddled on the bed but on closer inspection he knew they were too late.

"Oh, God," O'Neill muttered under his breath when he saw what Ronon was looking at. Teyla lay on the bed, her feet still tied to the posts near the end and her eyes were unmoving and blank like Armstrong's. Sheppard was on his knees with his torso draped over Teyla, his hand in her hair. And there wasn't an inch of space around him that wasn't saturated with blood.

He closed his eyes at the site but saw that Sheppard's shoulders were actually moving a bit. Shaking actually and as he moved closer he heard his harsh breathing going in and out roughly.

"Sheppard," Ronon whispered gently and O'Neil was surprised to hear such emotion in the man's voice. And when he looked up at him he saw a sheen covering his eyes. But John didn't stir as his friend moved to touch his shoulder. He simply pulled his left hand in closer and allowed a whimper to escape from his throat.

That was when they realized there was something in the blanket Sheppard was clutching and when Ronon tugged slightly on the fabric, O'Neill realized it was the baby!

He turned away quick and took a deep breath almost afraid he would lose his lunch and anything else he'd eaten in the past week. God! How could anyone do that to a person? But it certainly explained why Teyla was dead and Sheppard unresponsive. To watch someone do that to your wife and child would be enough to send anyone over the edge.

He shifted his eyes and realized the rage that had killed Armstrong and he thought it was no less than the man deserved. But it didn't help Sheppard and it didn't bring his wife and child back to him.

Surprisingly, Ronon was not standing there howling with anger as O'Neill thought he would. He was kneeling on the floor with his hand gently touching the back of Sheppard's head in comfort and support. Would wonders never cease?

He heard noise behind him and saw Sam and Hawkins peek inside the door. He quickly moved over to them and cocked his head in the direction of the body on the floor. "Armstrong is dead. Looks like Sheppard killed him. But not before he killed Teyla. Sheppard's alive but I'm not sure what shape he's in. He's not responding at all."

Jack saw his wife's eyes fill with tears and he reached out for her hand just as Teldy and Mehra entered. He pulled Sam in close and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and shook his head at the two women. "Teyla didn't make it."

Their eyes turned intense and true to military standards they gritted their teeth and played stoic soldier. Ann's eyes moved to the bed and asked, "What's Sheppard got in the blanket?"

Jack closed his eyes again and whispered, "It's the baby."

Mehra actually ran out of the cabin and they heard the sound of her retch outside the door. He couldn't really blame her. The thought of it made him want to retch too.

Carson's tender voice asking if she was okay floated through the door and O'Neill realized they hadn't told the doctor it was safe to approach. Apparently he had figured he'd waited long enough. He walked through the door and immediately saw Armstrong on the floor. He checked for his pulse automatically and closed his eyes then moved toward the bed.

When he got there and saw what had obviously happened he cried out, "Oh, dear Lord." He then reached over and closed Teyla's eyes as well.

"Colonel, are you hurt anywhere?" Carson called softly to the man who hadn't budged or reacted to anything since they had come in. "There's lots of blood, John, is any of it yours? Come on son, I need to see if you've got any wounds that need immediate attention."

Carson tried to gently push John away from his position but he just curled his arm tighter around the baby and his hand clenched even more in Teyla's hair. A few sobs floated out to them.

"Come on, Sheppard, the doc's got to check you out," Ronon spoke softly to his friend. "There's nothing you can do for Teyla now. You need to let her go."

They saw John's head shake slightly back and forth but other than that there was no acknowledgment that he had even heard them. His shoulders rose and fell with his raspy breathing and he stayed curled up next to his wife and daughter.

Carson straightened up and looked at O'Neill. "The man's obviously in shock. After what he witnessed I'm not surprised. The best thing for him is a sedative. I've got one in my bag."

"Will he be able to answer any questions?" Hawkins asked as the doctor pulled out a syringe. "It's pretty clear what happened but we still have to do an investigation of sorts.

Carson shook his head. "I don't think it's the right time to be asking the man what happened. He's just lost his wife and child for God's sake. Show a little compassion."

"I'm sorry," Hawkins apologized. "But I will need to make sure we take pictures just so there's no question of what happened later."

"Fine," O'Neill agreed. "But can you wait until we have Sheppard removed from the scene?"

Hawkins nodded and Carson walked up behind John and injected the needle into his neck. John tried to pull away for a second then his body shook with great sobs as he wailed, "Noooooo, Teyla!"

But within seconds his body had become lax and he had loosened his hold. Ronon caught him before he fell and Carson instructed, "Carry him over here, Ronon. I need to see if he has any severe injuries."

Carson looked up at Sam and Teldy and asked, "Could you perhaps get a bowl of water and some towels. I need to see which of this blood is his and which was Teyla's or Armstrong's."

Sam looked down at John and saw that he was completely covered in blood. It was on his face, his arms, his shirt and most of the way down his pants. It wouldn't be easy trying to figure that out. So she did as she was told and soon Carson had cleaned much of John's skin of the sticky substance.

"Well, from what I can see here, it looks like the Colonel's got quite a few bruises and contusions on his face and torso but I don't see anything that has me worried too much. His wrists and ankles are fairly well abraded from the handcuffs but all of that should heal."

"But will he?" Ronon asked insightfully.

Carson just smiled sadly. "That I don't know laddie. Our friend here is strong, we know that. But this," and he glanced back at Teyla and the baby, "this could break even the strongest of men."

Ronon glanced around the room at his friend on the floor unconscious, at Teyla lying so peaceful and still but covered in blood and at the baby wrapped lovingly in a corner of the blanket and clenched his jaw. Then he stared at the dead man on the floor with the piece of wood jutting out of his chest. Ronon knew it was a good thing the man was already dead because after what he'd done, Ronon would have torn him limb from limb if he hadn't been. And no one could have stopped him.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

David Sheppard walked down the hall of the hospital trying to swallow his anxiety. Torren rested his head on his shoulder and David didn't know how the child would react to the news he was about to receive. He wished he could protect him from it at all costs. He knew how painful it was. He had lost his mother too. But he had been a teenager and they had known for a while that she was sick.

He hoped John was doing better. When O'Neill and Sam had appeared on his doorstep yesterday he had thought the worst; that both Teyla and John were dead. It hadn't made it any better when they said that it was just Teyla that had died and John was in the hospital. He knew his brother worshipped his wife and he had been ecstatic about the new baby too. Now that was all gone. He wasn't sure he would have been able to handle it if it had been Julia and his son.

But he knew John hadn't been handling it well. They had told him that John was fairly unresponsive, mostly just staring into space and sleeping. Maybe Torren would be able to break through to him.

He knew the boy was very confused, especially after they had been told. Julia had broken down and cried for hours and David had wanted to console her but she had insisted he take Torren away and keep him occupied so he didn't know what had happened. They needed to tell him but not yet. The only words John had actually spoken were that he should be the one to tell Torren about his mother.

So here he was bringing the boy to the hospital where John was still recovering. He had hated leaving Julia back at the house but Josie had promised to stay with her and he had called Tessa to let her know what had happened in case Julia needed anything. Julia's sister had promised to check in on her and make sure she was all right as well.

He approached the room and Torren perked up on his shoulder and said, "Daddy got hurt."

"Yeah," David answered softly. "They're gonna make him better though."

"Mama will tiss it better. Daddy lite Mama to tiss him."

David had to stop and take a deep breath in at those words as they stabbed through his heart. John wouldn't be getting any kisses from Teyla ever again and that thought saddened him more than he thought possible.

He entered the room and saw Carson Beckett sitting on the end of the bed talking to John who was just laying there his eyes fixated on a spot across the room. His face was covered with bruises and his wrists were wrapped in white bandages. But he wasn't actually responding to the doctor's questions in any way.

"Daddy!" Torren yelled as soon as he saw his father. He struggled to get down and David deposited him on the end of the bed.

"Be careful, Torren. You don't want to hurt him," David warned and the boy crawled toward the head of the bed.

Carson stood up and moved back to the door to stand watch from there. He was interested to see what John would do now that Torren was there. He had barely gotten a word out of the man since he had woken from the sedative yesterday.

"Daddy, you got boo boos. You need me a tiss 'em?"

John's eyes showed the first spark Carson has seen since they had found him. He gave Torren a warped smile and held his hands out to pull the child in for an embrace. One hand wrapped around the child's back while the other slid behind his head.

"Hey, Baby Bear," he whispered hoarsely as if his voice hadn't been used in a year not just a day. "Yeah, you can kiss my boo boos."

John adjusted himself to more of a sitting position and Torren sat in his lap and planted some sweet kisses along John's bruised face. He then sat back and looked confused.

"Where Mama? She got boo boos, too?"

Carson saw John's Adam's apple rise and fall as he swallowed what was probably a big lump in his throat. His eyes misted over and he touched his forehead to the boy's.

"Mommy's boo boos were really bad, TJ," John choked out, his voice almost disappearing partway through the words. "They couldn't fix her." John pulled Torren in closer and hugged him tightly. "I'm really sorry, Baby Bear. Mommy's not coming back."

Torren's eyes filled up and his lip jutted out and he started to cry. "But I want Mama tum bat, Daddy! Where she go? I want her tum bat."

John ran his hand through TJ's curls and kissed his cheeks. "I know, TJ, I want her to come back too. But she can't. She's in heaven now and she needs to stay there."

"Daddy," Torren whined. "We go to heaven and get her? We bwing her bat. Please, Daddy she need a tum home."

John just held on tight and allowed the child to sob and Carson saw him squeeze his eyes shut and clench his jaw. Probably attempting to keep himself from breaking out in sobs. He'd never seen the man cry but he figured everyone had a point where they would. And he figured telling a young boy his mother was dead pretty much qualified.

He glanced over at John's brother standing beside him and saw that his eyes were filled as well. These Sheppard men weren't so tough. Given the right circumstances they showed their feelings and emotions the same as everyone else. But they were just better at hiding it most of the time.

The two men stayed where they were near the door giving John and Torren time to grieve. Although he wasn't sure that the young lad even knew what had exactly happened, that his mother was dead. That was a difficult concept for a child his age to understand. But he knew that his Daddy was very upset and that his Mom was nowhere around.

He was sure that John would be explaining it again several times until Torren finally comprehended that his mother was not coming back. Carson's eyes grew blurry at that thought. He was supposed to be a detached medical professional but not in this case. Now he was a concerned friend.

And Teyla had been the most beautiful soul he had ever met. She was gentle and loving and could keep her head about her even in the most dire of circumstances. If she was here now, she'd know just what to do to make these people less miserable. But that wouldn't happen and he truly wondered how John would get by without her.

Because even though John had spent much of his time as a loner, since the time he had first set foot on Atlantis, things had changed. Carson had seen them change. And John's friendship with Teyla had been a huge part of that change. She had been the one to help him become a true part of the city and allow him to accept that he could let people in and trust them with his heart. And she had been the first person that John had truly trusted with anything but most especially his heart.

As he watched the man clinging to the sobbing boy, holding onto him as if his life depended on it, Carson worried. Would John go back to being that independent loner who held himself back from others or would Torren be able to keep his heart open to all who cared for him? Only time would tell.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

Halling threw the lit torch on the pyre and stepped back as it caught the grasses and kindling underneath. The two small boxes rested on top and were quickly engulfed by the flames. He wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that Teyla and her child had been cremated on Earth and then brought here but he knew that transporting a body through several ancestral rings would have been a difficult thing. And Teyla had belonged to John Sheppard and it was his right to choose the circumstances of her burial. Halling was just relieved that he had been thoughtful enough to allow her ashes to rest here on New Athos with her people. He could easily have wanted her buried on his home planet.

His eyes moved to that of Sheppard as he stood straight and tall his eyes never leaving the flames. He knew it could not have been easy for the man to come back here while his grief was so strong and his injuries still very apparent. But it was what made Sheppard the respected man that he was; that he always did what was right.

He could tell the man was hurting even though he was trying to be stoic. His eyes were open windows at the moment and they showed his pain and anguish and if Halling was right, his guilt. He had heard the tale of what had transpired and how Teyla had died and he knew Sheppard would feel that he hadn't protected her well enough and that he should have done more to save her and his daughter. But Halling knew that sometimes even the strongest were not strong enough. The physical scars that Sheppard wore showed he had done much to try and save her. And now he knew that Sheppard must live with the emotional scars and he was sure those were much deeper and pained him more than the ones that showed.

He glanced at Torren clinging bravely to Sheppard's leg, his tears welling in his eyes and Halling wondered how much he truly understood of what had happened. The boy looked up at the man that had acted as a paternal figure in his life and he saw Sheppard reach his hand down and caress the child's head. But he never looked away from the fire, he had known Torren needed his touch by instinct.

Halling looked around and saw dozens of Lanteans surrounding the area as well as what was left of the Athosians. And Kanaan had returned from Pangora to see Teyla off to the afterlife as well. Halling was glad to see the man had respect enough to leave his partner back on her planet. It still settled poorly with him the way that Kanaan had treated Teyla. But he did wonder what Kanaan would do now that Teyla was no longer alive. Kanaan had made arrangements with Teyla to see the boy once a lunar cycle and then only when Halling and Jinto were present. Halling seemed to think Kanaan was not sure what to do with the child. But would he wish to have the child stay with him permanently? While it was certainly his right as only surviving parent, he truly hoped the man would allow Sheppard to see the boy. He knew Sheppard loved him as he would a flesh and blood child.

The fire burnt down and people started to wander away. Sheppard had finally bent down and picked up the sobbing boy and settled him against his shoulder for comfort. He rubbed his back and Halling could hear him whisper soothing words. He knew it would be difficult for the child without his mother.

Then he saw Kanaan move to stand in front of the grieving man and boy and bow his head in reverence. Halling walked closer to their side as he was interested in what would transpire.

"You have my deepest condolences, Colonel Sheppard," Kanaan began respectfully. "Teyla will indeed be missed by all. And I am sorry about the loss of your child."

Halling couldn't help but notice that Sheppard's arms pulled the child in them tighter to his chest. Perhaps it was subconscious but it was very telling. Sheppard was afraid that Kanaan would want his son back. And sure enough the subject was brought up.

"Torren," Kanaan called softly to the child. "Now that your mother is no longer here it is proper for you to live with your father. Come with me."

Torren snuck his face out of Sheppard's shoulder for only an instant but shook his head vehemently. "I stay with Daddy. _He_ my Daddy!" And his arms clung to Sheppard's neck even tighter than before.

Sheppard didn't do anything either way. He didn't loosen his hold and tell Torren he must go but he didn't try and bargain with Kanaan for more time either. Halling could see he was torn. Again Sheppard knew he must do what was right. And that was to allow the child's biological father to raise his son in the absence of his mother. But Halling was the one who had witnessed each of the men and their interactions with the child. He knew that Sheppard was the one who gave the boy love and support and discipline and taught him the rules of being a decent person.

Kanaan usually allowed Jinto and him to interact with the child and entertain him while he merely kept them company. That was no way to raise a child. And he knew Teyla would be horrified to know her son would most likely be ignored and given no guidelines to live by. He owed Teyla much and he knew it was this debt that made him take a step forward as Kanaan and Sheppard stood staring at each other.

"Kanaan," Halling began in a very calm tone, "Perhaps I would be allowed to intervene. I understand that you feel it is proper for you to now take over the burden of raising this child however in this case I think the _right_ thing to do is not necessarily the _proper_ thing."

Halling bowed to each man and looked straight at Kanaan. "Colonel Sheppard has been a stable figure in Torren's life since he was small. He is all that the child knows with the exception of the brief visits you have had with him. And if you are honest with yourself you will admit that you are not always comfortable in the child's presence. You are currently living away from New Athos and only visit here on occasion. Colonel Sheppard is here far more often for business as well as leisure and Torren is able to learn much of his heritage during those times. If you insist on taking the child, you will tear him from the comfort of the arms he goes to in times of distress. And you must admit that losing one's mother is a distressful time especially for one so young. Might I suggest that we continue the arrangements that have worked so well for both for some time? Colonel Sheppard will bring Torren to New Athos on prearranged days and Jinto and I will be here with you when you are able to see the boy."

Kanaan narrowed his eyes then looked at the boy who was almost trembling in the arms of the man who had replaced him. But he had to admit that he did not always know what to do with the child. He had come for him today because it was what was expected of him. He wasn't sure if Sheppard would put up a fight but he had to admit he almost wished the man had. It would give him a reason to leave the child with him. But Halling had supplied that excuse instead.

Kanaan bowed his head and asked, "Is this arrangement acceptable to you Colonel Sheppard?"

He could see Sheppard breathe a huge sigh of relief and his eyes filled with moisture as he answered, "Yes, perfectly acceptable. Anytime you want to see him, I'll bring him here. Just let Halling know."

"Very well. Then I will take my leave. Thank you Colonel, Halling. Again my deepest condolences on your loss. Our loss."

"Kanaan," Sheppard called out as the man turned to leave. "Thank you."

"I truly believe it is what Teyla would have wished." And he bowed his head again and departed.

Halling looked at the flames which had all but gone out. The red hot embers the only sign of what had been.

"Colonel it is tradition to have someone watch until the embers have all died out. Do you wish me to do this or would you prefer to do this with your son?"

Sheppard smiled at him and he was glad he acknowledged that Torren was indeed his son. Then he settled himself on the ground and sat Torren in his lap facing what was left of the fire. "We'll stay here. It's tradition and Torren needs to know Athosian tradition."

Halling knew he had made the right decision in interfering in Torren's future and Sheppard would do everything he could to make sure the child knew where he came from, Halling was sure of it. He bowed his head and began to walk away.

"Halling," Sheppard called out to him, his voice emotional. "Thanks for what you did. I wondered what he would do about TJ but I guess I was hoping he'd let him stay with me. I honestly don't know what I would have done if I'd had that taken away from me, too."

"You would have survived, Colonel," Halling stated plainly as he walked away. "But surviving is not always living."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxxo

.

Ronon tossed the Frisbee away from him and laughed as the puppy ran to get it. But the plastic disc was almost too big for his mouth to handle and it tripped him several times as he trotted back to his owner. Torren took the toy and sent it flying again but the boy wasn't very good at actually throwing it so it only went a few feet before the dog scooped it into his mouth again.

Ronon settled himself on the white sand and wondered why Sheppard didn't just live here all the time. It was heaven. But he supposed even he would get tired of sitting around sunbathing after a while.

He looked over to where Sheppard sat, the surf crashing over his feet as the tide came in. They had been here for a few weeks and Ronon wondered when he would actually snap out of his stupor. He hoped he would but so far not much had worked.

Woolsey had strongly suggested that Sheppard take some time back on Earth to grieve and mourn and after severe arm twisting and actual orders John had said he would take TJ and spend some time in the house in Hawaii. It was also strongly suggested that someone accompany him and Ronon was elected. He didn't mind though and even though he missed Amelia it was better than taking McKay away from his new bride.

They had finally contacted the newlyweds and told them about Teyla's death and they had both been devastated and had immediately ended their trip. But John wouldn't hear of McKay coming back with him especially since he had cut his honeymoon short. He didn't think Ronon needed to babysit him either but Ronon was glad he had come.

Several times they had been out on the beach and Sheppard had plunked himself down in the sand and just stared at the ocean. Maybe it would have been different if Ronon hadn't been there to keep an eye on Torren and the dog but a few times the tide had come in and Sheppard hadn't moved. He just sat there as the tide swirled around him.

And Ronon had needed to go and actually drag him out of the surf. He wasn't sure if Sheppard was trying to kill himself or if he truly was so disconnected that he never even realized the tide was coming in. But either way, he knew he needed to keep a close watch on him. He made sure to enlist the help of John's son whenever he could.

Torren was the only one who could actually get Sheppard to show any kind of emotion now. For everyone else his expression was the same. It was pleasant but guarded and he very rarely smiled. And his eyes looked like they had been drained of life. There was nothing behind them except pain and despair and he attempted to keep that hidden as best he could.

But Ronon had heard him a few times late at night tossing and turning in bed, crying out for Teyla. Torren had been having bad dreams as well and the two finally decided to just share the same bed while they were here. It seemed to have worked although Ronon knew they were still having the dreams but they were right there for the other when they started. He thanked the ancestors that Kanaan hadn't pushed to take Torren with him. He wasn't sure if John would have made it through that.

He looked over now and saw the tide had made its way to Sheppard's knees and was quickly creeping in further. He waved for Torren and the little boy came running, Guinness close behind.

"Hey, Unta Wonon," Torren called out breathlessly. "Guinness weally lite to catch a fwisbee."

"I can see that, Pal," Ronon smiled at him. "But I need you to go and remind your Dad that the tide's coming in. I think he forgot again."

Torren chuckled at the thought but then got a sad look on his face. "Daddy said sometimes he forget betause he thintin' of Mama. And he don't want to forget Mama." The boy's lip started to tremble and tears welled in his eyes. "I don't want to forget Mama either."

"And you won't," Ronon insisted. "Because she's right here with you always." And he pointed to the child's chest where his heart was. "Now go get your Dad before he drowns."

Torren nodded and skipped off to wrap his arms around his father's neck from behind. Ronon was happy to see John immediately turn and scoop the boy into his lap and lift him up as another wave surged in. He then pressed his face into the boy's belly and blew some raspberries and within seconds the child was giggling and laughing.

They played in the surf for a few more minutes then ran back to where Ronon sat holding the dog's leash. There was a big smile on Sheppard's face and Ronon sucked in a deep breath as he saw it. It was a good sign.

"Come on, Chewie," John prodded, "TJ says he wants hamburgers tonight so we'd better get back so I can get that grill stoked up."

Ronon hauled himself to his feet and followed his friend back to the cottage. He knew Sheppard wasn't completely healed by any means, Teyla was too important to him to ever forget. But with Torren's help he knew the man had a much better chance of pushing past the pain and focusing on living again.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"I love my new tousin, Auntie. I happy you let me hold him," Torren gushed as he sat in the den with two week old Patrick David Sheppard in his lap. Julia was right beside him, her hand right next to the child.

"He's happy you're here, too, Torren," Julia answered and leaned over to plant a kiss on her nephew's head.

She had a hard time thinking about this child who had just lost his mother a little over a month ago but who seemed to be holding it together for the most part. She knew John had mentioned that TJ still cried himself to sleep every night, though. And he had sheepishly admitted that he had been allowing the boy to sleep in his bed with him.

But looking at John she wondered who exactly that was benefiting. He was standing across the room in the doorway watching Torren hold the baby. His eyes were hooded and she knew he was trying to conceal the pain in them from shining too brightly. But he couldn't hide it; it was too strong and intense.

John and Torren were just stopping by before they headed back to Atlantis after their few weeks in Hawaii to see the new baby. But she knew it was difficult being here where he and Teyla had first admitted their feelings for the other. She knew this was true especially when John had asked that he and Torren stay in a bedroom upstairs and not in the rooms they normally did off the den. She knew he couldn't bear to be where he and Teyla had spent so much time together. She didn't know how he would do it when they got back to the city.

And John had yet to ask to hold his nephew. He had put on his best fake smile and congratulated them and even bought him a very nice present but he seemed reticent to be too close. And she could hardly blame him after what had happened to his own little girl. Julia still felt nauseous each time she thought about it. Her eyes filled immediately with tears and she tried to blink them away.

David walked in the room and greeted them once he got home and sat down on the other side of Torren. He pulled the baby closer to his lap and pressed his lips to his nose and cheeks and cooed.

"Hey, little guy, you being good for your Mama?"

Julia saw John actually shiver and close his eyes tight then turn slightly away. He took a deep breath in and she saw him walk into the kitchen. A minute later the sound of the kitchen door could be heard closing softly. Her heart broke. This was supposed to be such a happy time for all and she just kept thinking how horrible this must be for John. But she also knew he was not one who wanted people to pay attention to him and give him sympathy. That he would hate.

But she also knew that maybe a shoulder would be appropriate at some point. She knew he had been with his friend Ronon but the large man's idea of helping John get better was keeping him distracted. And that was fine but she thought John might need more; like a woman's touch.

Julia rose and excused herself, tilting her head in the direction John had gone. David's eyes grew dark as he thought of the tragedy his brother had lived through and then he nodded and went back to talking to his son.

She found John on the veranda leaning against the railing his head hanging down. She made sure to close the door with some noise so he'd know someone had come out. But he still didn't turn around.

Julia placed her hand gently on his back. "Hey honey, you okay?"

She could actually hear him swallow and see him nod his head a bit.

Her pain was still so strong from losing her sister-in-law that she couldn't even imagine what his was like. And he had lost his daughter as well.

"John, don't feel like you have to stay in the room and look at the baby. I know it's got to be hard for you."

John took a deep shuddering breath and raised his head to look up at the darkening skies. He finally turned to face her and she could see his eyes glossed over with moisture. The fact that he trusted her enough to see him that way meant an enormous amount to her.

He lifted his hand and took Julia's hand then breathed in deep again. "Look, Julia, I um … the baby's absolutely beautiful …. and I uh, … I'm really happy for you and Dave, really."

Another shuddering breath went in and out before he could speak again. He closed his eyes for a brief second then looked at her. "And I do love him … he's my nephew and uh … at some point I know … I'll get around to … touching him and holding him …. but right now … I don't think …"

John didn't get any further; he couldn't. His lip started trembling and his face crumpled and his eyes couldn't find a surface to land on, they darted from place to place. Julia couldn't stand it any longer. Her eyes filled with tears and she stepped into his arms and wrapped hers around his waist. His arms immediately embraced her and she felt his head on her shoulder.

She knew she was supposed to be comforting him but right now she felt like they were really comforting each other and sharing in their grief. She could feel his body trembling and shaking with his sobs though he tried to keep them muffled. She just held on tighter as they both let their sorrow and heartache out.

She didn't know how long they stood their sharing their sadness but she felt John finally pull back slightly and say, "I'm sorry. I know they've been gone for a while and I shouldn't still be a mess. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I'm sorry."

Julia shook her head sternly. "Don't you ever be sorry for loving and missing your wife and child, John Sheppard. It makes you human. But just remember that there are people who love you too and who are here for you if you need us."

"Thanks," was all John managed to get out as he wiped at the moisture on his face. "I'll remember that. And I appreciate it. I just may take you up on that offer."

Julia hugged him again and said, "Make sure you do."

.

.

Julia heard the baby crying and knew he couldn't possibly be hungry. She had just fed him. Sometimes this child just wanted to see who he could get to hold him. And he was pretty good at that. But she would get David to do it this time. She would hold firm and not succumb to his whines.

But she did peek into the hallway from the laundry room to see if David would cave, too but he didn't appear to be around. Perhaps he was downstairs and couldn't hear Patrick. Well that would stink, then she'd have to listen to the baby cry and she knew she would give in.

But as she threw another load in the washer, her son's cries slowed and then stopped. Maybe David had come up after all.

She tiptoed through the hallway to the bedroom door and glanced inside and her eyes popped open when she saw John standing at the side of the bassinet with his hand inside rubbing the baby's tummy. Oh, her son loved that. But she was curious as to what John would do. She knew it pretty much killed him to even look at her son but here he was now gazing down at him and he almost had a smile on his face.

But Patrick had decided that a tummy rubbing was not enough and began to fuss again. John looked nervous and his eyes appeared almost scared. She was just about to go in and rescue him when she saw him lean over and slide his hands under her son. He lifted him gently and pulled him close to his chest.

Julia saw him sway back and forth a few times and the baby calmed right down. Then she heard John begin to talk to the child.

"Hey, Pal, I'm your Uncle John. I know I haven't really been very sociable to you since I got here but I just wanted to let you know I really love you. I do but it's just been a little difficult lately."

He turned and sat in the rocking chair and started moving it back and forth as he continued. "You see you were supposed to have this cousin but, …"

John's voice broke and he took another deep breath. "Well, let's just say … terrible things happened and … you won't get a chance to meet her." Another deep breath. "And your Auntie Teyla, … she was really excited about meeting you but well… I guess you're just gonna have to make due with me and TJ."

John leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the baby's nose and whispered, "I hope that's okay."

But he didn't say any more as his eyes closed tightly shut and his lip started to tremble. He placed another soft kiss on the child then lifted him to his shoulder as he began to sob quietly. But he kept the baby right close against him and rubbed his hand up and down her son's back.

Julia's vision had blurred to the point where she could barely see but she didn't want to make a sound and disturb John. She thought maybe he needed to do this, to release some of the agony and anguish he felt at losing two of the people he cherished.

She backed away a few more steps and leaned against the wall in the hallway and saw David coming up the stairs. When he saw her ravaged face his grew concerned but she lifted her finger to her lips and shook her head.

He swiftly moved to her side and she had him take a quick glance in at his brother holding their son as if his life depended on it. And maybe it really did. She knew Sheppard men were famous for hiding their feelings and building walls so high no one was capable of scaling them. But she liked to think that she and Teyla had done some severe demolition of those walls in the last year or so. She hated to think all that hard work would be for waste.

But as she stood outside the door wrapped in David's arms, his own eyes gleaming with tears, she could hear John still pouring out his sorrow and she realized that perhaps a part of Teyla had gotten through to John and she hoped it was a part that would stay with him forever.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"I don't get it," Rodney said as Jennifer walked up behind him on the terrace.

"What don't you get, Rodney?" Jennifer humored him and slipped her hand through his arm. They were looking down on the play yard the Botany department had created for the child care room and the kids there. There was lots of grass and a few shade trees and bushes surrounding the area. The Combat Engineers had actually constructed a jungle gym as well. And there was a nice walkway running along the outside. When she looked down she saw Colonel Sheppard and Torren with the Colonel's skateboard. Guinness was trailing behind.

"Look at him," he pointed out his friend. "He's smiling and laughing and seems like he's having a good time."

"And why shouldn't he?" Jennifer queried puzzled. "Torren seems to be getting the hang of pushing the skateboard with his foot. John is probably proud of that."

Rodney shook her off. "Yes, I know that but come on, you have to admit that he never smiles anymore. Ever! It's like he forgot how. The only time I see it is with the kid."

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying time with your son, Rodney. Why is it so strange to you?"

"What I don't get," Rodney clarified, "is why Torren is the only one to get him to come alive again. And I know he lost his wife and yes it's tragic. I still miss Teyla too. But it's been over a year and he hasn't gotten back to his regular self. We used to do things and have fun together but now all he wants to do when he's not on duty is be with Torren."

"Rodney," Jennifer gently chastised as she rubbed his arm. "Torren doesn't have a mother anymore and John feels guilty that he spends so much time working so when he isn't on duty he wants to spend that time with him. And Torren is the only connection he has to Teyla. He's the only living relative she had and I think John needs that connection still. You have to give him time. I'm sure at some point when Torren doesn't need him so much he'll start being more available to hang out with you."

She leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "But you know for now, maybe you'll have other things to do with me, and anyone else that comes along."

Rodney looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about, anyone else? Who else is coming along to hang out with us?"

Jennifer took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Then she looked at him and raised her eyebrow with a smirk. No words were said.

Rodney's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared at his wife. "Wait, are you saying … ? Are you …? I mean are we … ?"

"Yes, Rodney, we are." She kissed him again then put her finger against his lips. "But we probably don't want to say anything just yet. It's still early. There'll be plenty of time later."

Rodney kissed _her_ this time and his smile turned into a huge grin. He wasn't sure how he would keep this inside. Jennifer knew he wasn't very good at secrets. But then he turned and saw John rolling on the grass with Torren and the dog. He had pulled the boy in close and was giving him a huge hug, something he did fairly often nowadays.

He saw John's eyes squeeze shut and then take a deep breath as he held the child against him. Rodney knew John was thinking about Teyla again. He knew he thought about her all the time. Rodney had even made a cd for him of any clips he could get of Teyla from anyone on base. John had said he didn't want TJ to ever forget his mother and it sounded like they played it or others that he had every night.

Rodney now wondered how John would react to Jennifer being pregnant. Oh, he knew he would say he was happy but he wondered how much it would hurt his friend to see Jennifer get big and round with a child growing inside her. He still didn't know how the man had survived what he had seen happen to Teyla and his child.

And he supposed when he thought of things that way, he finally realized why John never smiled and why he spent every second he had with Teyla's son, his son. He just hoped Jennifer's pregnancy wouldn't be too painful of a reminder of what had happened. Not that Sheppard would ever say it was, he never wanted sympathy or pity. But Rodney knew it would be hard for him and he hoped his friend would be able to handle it.

He slipped his arm around Jennifer's shoulder and gazed down at the playing kids again. Yeah, he'd keep this a secret for as long as they could and he didn't think it would be hard at all.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"Okay, I think that's all for now," Richard Woolsey announced once he'd wrapped up his two hour speech in the conference room. "General O'Neill, did you want to go over that proposal one more time?"

Jack O'Neill looked up rapidly and tried to hide the yawn that had started to creep out of his mouth. "No, Richard, I think you covered it pretty well the first few times. I think I'm all caught up."

He stood up, gave the man a respectful nod and quickly followed the others out of the room. He smiled to the control room staff that had stood and saluted and then looked out to the balcony that was right off this area of the city. When he saw John Sheppard out there, he decided to follow.

Sheppard was leaning against the railing, his hands on either side of him holding the rails. He stood up a little straighter when O'Neill approached.

"At ease, Sheppard," O'Neill grunted then leaned against the rails himself. "It's bad enough we had to sit up and look like we were paying attention in there for over two hours you shouldn't have to do it now. And from what I understand today is your day off. Yet you're still here in Woolsey's briefing and in uniform. You get extra points for that."

"Well, TJ's in lessons right now so it's not like I can do anything with _him_," John explained. "He'll be done in an hour and then I can go collect him and we can hang out."

O'Neill studied the man standing next to him and wondered how he really was. His work was impeccable and Richard had been very pleased with some of the stuff he had done with regards to the Coalition. And he supposed it _had_ been four years since he'd lost Teyla but there was still something about the man that just cried '_sad_'.

He didn't really want to open that can of worms though and he figured Sheppard wasn't really the cry your heart out type so he kept the subject neutral.

"So, how's that new teacher they sent here for the kids? Is she working out okay?"

"She's great and TJ's learning so much. Of course she only has four students right now as Aleeah takes care of the younger kids but the children are a few different ages so she does a great job of keeping them all busy and challenged."

Sheppard looked down and what could almost be called a smile flashed briefly on his face. "You know McKay is already grilling her as to what she'll be teaching Mary when she's old enough to go."

O'Neill looked puzzled. "I thought McKay's daughter was only …"

"Not even three yet, yup, "John interrupted. "But you know Rodney, he thinks she should be studying quantum physics by next year. I told him maybe he should just start tutoring her so she didn't fall behind."

O'Neill chuckled. "You _didn't_?"

Sheppard just nodded wryly and they both looked out over the ocean thinking of Rodney attempting to teach wormhole theory to a three year old.

They stood in companionable silence for a while and O'Neill saw Sheppard take a few deep breaths in. He wondered if the man was trying to get his courage up to say something. He thought he was fairly easy to talk to but Sheppard wasn't always the most eloquent in social situations.

John cleared his throat and softly asked, "Sir, when does it go away?"

O'Neill was baffled by the quietly spoken words. He tilted his head and said, "What go away?"

Sheppard took another deep breath and clarified, "The pain. When does the pain go away? I know _you_ lost a son. When does it stop hurting so much?"

Jack closed his eyes and this time _he_ took a deep breath in. He knew Sheppard wouldn't want to hear the answer he had. But he had made the colossal effort to ask and he deserved to know.

"It doesn't," he stated blatantly and gave a big sigh. "It's something that's always there. You … learn to hide it a little better as time goes on but it never disappears. It's just something you have to live with. I'm sorry, Sheppard. I _do _know what's it's like and … I'm sorry."

Sheppard shook his head and then let it drop. "No, thank you for being honest with me, Sir. I appreciate it." Then he lapsed into silence again.

O'Neill truly knew how the man was feeling and perhaps his pain was even worse as he had lost his wife _and_ child. That was a lot for one person to handle all at once. He wanted to tell him that when the pain got too much he made it a point to remember all the great things he and Charlie had done together. But then he realized that Sheppard had never actually done anything with his daughter. She hadn't been given the chance to ever really live.

He had heard rumors that Sheppard had been able to feel her emotions like he did with Teyla and Jack wondered if that had made losing her even worse. But it certainly couldn't be counted as good times had together. So he just stood nearby and gazed out at the ocean.

After a little while of what he figured was soul searching for both of them, Sheppard finally pushed himself back from the railing and looked at O'Neill. "I'm making my famous meatloaf and mashed potatoes for Torren and I tonight, Sir. I was wondering if you'd like to join us, General?"

He thought about that for a second and realized that Torren was now about the age Charlie had been when he had died. Would that be a good thing? He glanced at Sheppard and thought maybe the man needed someone else who truly comprehended what he was feeling inside. Of course he knew they would never sit and _discuss_ that. The question Sheppard had asked was probably all Sheppard would ever say on the subject. But he knew that sometimes it was nice having someone around who just understood.

He gave a crooked smile and answered, "Sure, Sheppard, that'd be nice. But I'm warning you, you better have tons of gravy because I like a boatload."

"There's _always_ gravy," Sheppard insisted. "But you might just have to fight TJ for it."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"Hey, Dad," nine year old TJ called over to John, "look, I taught Patrick how to play this game and he's getting really good."

John smiled at his son as he sat with his six year old cousin near the decorated tree showing him the video game John had gotten him for Christmas. "That's great, Pal. But you know your Uncle Dave here might have a few things to say when Patrick starts asking him to buy that for him now that he knows how to play."

David saw John wink at Torren but really wondered if Patrick would ask for the game. But he knew the boy was pretty good about not being greedy. He and Julia had made sure of that especially since he had started going to the private elementary school this past year. Too many of those kids were spoiled rotten. But he remembered that their father had made sure they weren't spoiled even though they had also gone to an exclusive private school.

David was really glad that John and TJ had come home for Christmas this year and decided to spend a few weeks with them. It had been almost two years since they had last seen them other than the monthly video e-mails they sent.

David hadn't been sure that John would still keep up with them after Teyla died but he had and David was happy about that. He knew Patrick loved telling his older cousin things and he loved hearing all the exciting stuff Torren had done in Atlantis. But David also knew that many kids thought it was so cool that Patrick had a cousin and an uncle who lived in another galaxy. That gave him many points on the popularity scale.

He'd been watching John closely since they got here a few days ago and David was bothered to see that John still never seemed quite happy. He always put on a great show and said the right things but there was something in his eyes that was never as bright as it should be; certainly never as bright as John Sheppard used to have his eyes shine.

Julia had noticed it too and had commented just this morning as they lay in bed waiting for Patrick to come pounding on the door to check if Santa had come. But he had been a bit later than usual and they suspected it was because his older cousin was sleeping in his room with him. But at least Torren wasn't still sleeping in John's bed. He had done that for many months after Teyla had died and he knew John had e-mailed him and let him know that Torren still had bad dreams about losing his mother.

David wondered what kind of dreams or he should say _nightmares_ John dealt with nightly after what _he_ had experienced. And seeing John's face and the bags that had developed under his eyes, he wondered how much sleep his brother was actually getting each night.

But even with John's obvious fatigue and melancholy demeanor he loved seeing John with his son. They had been riding the horses and played in the yard and John had gone full out and had fun. He could see that his brother liked spending time with TJ and that helped him a little with the situation. And John made sure he spent as much time with Torren as he could. He almost wondered though if maybe he was a little jealous of Patrick and the fact that TJ had wanted to be with him for much of the day.

But John seemed content to sit and watch the boys play; like now. They each had a cup of coffee in their hands and were standing in the doorway of the formal living room where the boys had all their gifts laid out and were jumping from one to another to try them out.

David heard John take in a deep breath and let it out slowly and turned to look at him. The outward breath had seemed a bit shaky. When he looked at his brother he thought he saw a sheen covering his eyes. He didn't want to bring too much attention to it but he wanted John to know he was here if there was something he wanted to discuss.

He glanced at him quickly then looked back at the boys. "They're having fun, huh?"

"Yeah, they are," John agreed and David heard a catch in his voice, "I love watching them play. It's great that we could get them together this year. I really should do this more often. TJ really needs family around. In the city he's only got me."

"I would love for you to come more often, John and you know Julia would be ecstatic. And you're welcome any time. You know that, right?"

"I do, Dave, thanks."

John grew quiet again as they watched the boys explore their new goods. Then David heard him take another breath in and almost whisper, "There should be a little six year old girl playing with them right now too."

David's eyes moved quickly to John's face but he was still staring intently at the children. So he simply reached out his hand and placed it on John's shoulder offering him what comfort he could. John closed his eyes at the gesture and a tiny half smile appeared. But then it disappeared again.

"I was actually looking forward to tea parties and dolls lying all over the place and a little girl walking around in her Mom's shoes and clothes."

John had stopped talking again and David heard him swallow what was probably a large lump in his throat at the confession. He honestly didn't know what to say to the man though. Sheppard men weren't all that great at comfort. But he hoped that maybe just being here next to him would help to some degree.

So he kept his hand on John's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. John reached up and squeezed it back and nodded. Then John actually turned and pulled his brother in for a hug, a quick one but it was still a hug. Then he gave him a genuine smile and said, "Merry Christmas, Dave."

David returned the smile and said, "Merry Christmas, John."

.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

.

"Dad, what should I do with these?" TJ held up a few discs as he plowed through the pile of boxes in the closet.

John looked over to see what he was holding. When he realized what they were, Torren saw his eyes lower and he knew it was painful for him. They were recordings of his Mom back when he was little.

But he wasn't little anymore and it had been 15 years since she had died. And he knew he still missed her but it seemed like his Dad had never gotten over her death and that always made TJ so sad. He had tried to get his father to date other women and go out and socialize more but his Dad would always say he wasn't interested in anyone that way. And a few times he had even admitted that Mom was completely irreplaceable and he never even wanted to try. He said it wasn't fair to some other woman to have to try and live up to her. Basically because no woman ever could.

TJ loved hearing how much his Dad had loved his Mom but he still hated to see his father pining over someone for fifteen years. And soon he wouldn't even be here to spend time with him. He was heading back to Earth to go to college in the States in just a few weeks. That's why they were cleaning out the closets and trying to figure out what he should take with him and what he should leave here.

John cleared his throat and said, "I'm thinking that I should have Rodney make a copy of those so we'll both have a set, unless you don't want them."

TJ saw his Dad's hurt look at the thought that he wouldn't want to watch videos of his mother so he smiled and said, "That's a great idea, Dad. It's not like we can just mail them back and forth easily enough."

And then because he knew his Dad seemed to be upset that he was leaving soon he suggested, "Why don't we sit and watch one now. We've got time right?"

TJ knew it had been a few months since they had actually watched one and he felt a little guilty. When he was smaller his Dad would sit with him all the time and they'd watch them together. It was the only time he would see his Dad cry, at least at the beginning and he remembered his Dad would tell him it was okay to cry because he missed his Mom.

As the years went by they would watch less frequently but it was no less heartbreaking to see his Dad watching the tapes with such longing on his face. And he knew he could never say he didn't want to watch them as his Dad had insisted he never forget his Mom. But he knew he never would because Uncle Ronon had told him she was right in his heart. And Uncle Ronon never lied to him.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Pal," his Dad said and TJ actually saw his face perk up a bit and TJ was glad he had made the suggestion.

They left the messy closet the way it was and made their way to the living room. As they watched the recording he smiled at how little he was and at the silly things he would say.

"I can't believe how many times I asked Mom to read me that story," TJ recalled as they sat together on the couch. "But I vaguely remember that the water in Maine was freezing and we had to wear those water shoes to keep our feet from getting banged up. And of course that's where we got Guinness."

They both got quiet for that since they had just lost their pet a few years ago after many years of great companionship. And TJ had been grateful for the dog. He knew the animal had gotten him through quite a few hard times after his Mom had been killed. Although he never said it quite that way to his Dad, he simply would say she had died. But he'd heard the stories, though no one had ever told him directly what had transpired but he'd still heard. And it would make him understand why his Dad still mourned so much; it was guilt and his Dad was a master of that.

As if he had read his mind, John looked at TJ and said, "I should have tried harder to stop him. I should have saved her. I'm so sorry TJ that I didn't."

TJ grabbed his Dad's hand and squeezed hard. "Dad, stop. I know you and I know you did everything you possibly could. You have to stop blaming yourself. And I know you always feel guilty that I grew up without a Mom but you've been the best Dad I could ever have asked for. You've done everything for me and I really appreciate it. And maybe I don't say it often enough but I love you. I love you so much."

TJ found himself getting a little emotional and then saw his Dad had a sheen of moisture covering his eyes as well. TJ leaned forward and his Dad's arms immediately wrapped around him in a comforting embrace that always felt like a warm blanket on a cold night. And he didn't care what anyone said about his Dad, he wasn't some cold, unemotional machine. With TJ he had always had a warm hug and a caring kiss and lots of time to be with him. He couldn't have asked for any better.

"You know I'm gonna miss you, Pal," his Dad said as he eased back on the embrace but still kept his arm around him.

"I know, Dad," TJ responded. "But you keep saying you can retire any time you want and maybe it's time to really think about doing it. You know Uncle Dave keeps asking you to come and do some consulting for him. And it'd be great to have you nearby. My university is only about an hour from Uncle Dave and Auntie Julia. And you know they'd be thrilled to have you around. They tell you that every year when we go for a visit."

John nodded his head and gave his son a smile. "You know, that's probably not a bad idea. Maybe I'll start putting together a letter and send it to General Lorne at the SGC. He never quite understood how he got that position over me."

"So you never told him you turned it down?" TJ questioned.

John shrugged. "He didn't need to know. But I think he realized that I needed to stay in Atlantis and make sure you got a chance to be with your people."

TJ rolled his eyes. "Mom's people you mean. And I do love the Athosians but really, why would anyone want to live without video games?"

John snorted with laughter. "No one would ever be able to guess that you weren't truly my own flesh and blood."

"But I am your _son_," TJ insisted and hugged his Dad tighter. "And there's no one who could ever dispute that. And I've never been prouder to have you for a Dad."

"Thanks, Pal," John whispered gruffly. "And I've never been prouder to have you for a son. You've been the best one I could ever have hoped for. If it hadn't been for you, I know I never would have made it this far."

"Yes, you would have, Dad. I know how strong you are and how strong you've been and I appreciate all the strength you gave to me. I know that I'll be able to get through anything now too. Just like you."

"I'm glad that you'll be able to get through anything, especially now that you'll be back on Earth. It will make me sleep a bit easier at night. But it still won't make me miss you any less."

TJ just rolled his eyes again and grabbed his father's hand to pull him off the couch. "Come on, Dad. Let's go finish cleaning out that closet."

.

.

"Incoming wormhole!" the gate tech announced then added, "It's General Sheppard's IDC."

"Lower the shield," Rodney McKay ordered as he muttered, "he was supposed to be another few hours at the diplomatic talks. Wonder why he's back so early."

The wormhole rippled and a few figures rushed through and Rodney's eyes flew open when he saw Ronon carrying Sheppard through, trailing blood. They were both filthy as were the two other soldiers who followed them through.

"I need a medical team standing by in the infirmary," Ronon yelled but didn't stop as he hefted his friend down the stairs.

Several minutes later in the infirmary, McKay wanted to know what had happened.

"An explosive was set off in the chamber meeting hall. Sheppard was pretty close to the blast. Several others were killed who were sitting near him."

Rodney grumbled and knew he'd have to talk with the Coalition members and find out who could possibly have done this but that would have to wait until he found out how John was.

Fifteen minutes later Torren had joined them in the waiting room and they anxiously looked around for news of some sort. They all looked up when Jennifer entered the room, her face gloomy.

"He's got massive internal bleeding and a few broken bones. I want to get him into surgery to see what I can do but his blood pressure is too low right now. I need to get him stabilized first before I can do anything. If you want to see him, you can go in. But I don't want anyone disturbing him or asking any questions. He needs to remain calm."

They all nodded and moved to the back where he was settled in a bed, tubes and wires attached in many places. Torren walked to the bed and lifted his hand to hold it. He wanted his Dad to know someone was here for him. His Dad had always been there for him. It hadn't mattered if it was only a scraped knee or something worse.

John's eyes started to flutter and open a slit. A huge smile came upon his face and TJ wondered where that came from. He hadn't seen one that real or genuine in a long time. Maybe since his Mom had died and then he really only remembered them from the recordings they had.

"Hey, Sweetie," John mumbled as his eyes seemed to focus on some point across the room.

"Sweetie?" McKay questioned puzzled at the endearment.

Torren shook his head and took a deep breath. "He only ever called Mom that."

He looked at his Dad and saw his eyes flash with longing and his smile grew even bigger. He attempted to lift his hand and a soft whisper escaped his mouth.

"Be … right … there."

His hand extended as if reaching for something and another soft word fluttered out. "Tey … la."

Then Torren saw his hand drop and a loud beeping sound started as the line on his heart monitor fell flat.

.

.

The first thing John noticed was the pain. It was gone. And he wasn't talking about the physical pain from the explosion or his advancing age. He was talking about the intense pain he had lived with for fifteen years. The one that ate him up during the day and had kept him awake many nights. The deep empty ache that he had lived with since his reason for living had been taken away.

He looked around and saw he was in a place that was all softness and comfort and immediately had him feeling at home. It was hazy when he first looked around but little by little thing began to clear.

And the first thing he saw was her. Teyla.

"Teyla!" His heart ached at the sight of her and she was still as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her. He knew why he'd never gotten over her. She was a part of him and how could he live with a part of himself missing.

"You should not be here, yet, John," she gently scolded and he loved hearing her voice even in censure.

He took her hand and pulled her close. "I couldn't do it any more, Teyla. I couldn't pretend that I was fine any longer. I haven't been fine since you left."

Teyla pressed her lips against his and the sweetness of them immediately rushed back in his memory. She lifted her hand to his chest and said, "I have always been right here, John. I never left you."

John lifted his hand to cover hers and smiled at her. Then she turned and began to walk away. He followed and asked, "Teyla, what happened to …?"

He never finished his sentence because suddenly Teyla was standing in front of him again and now she was holding an infant. He gazed down at the child squirming in her arms and tears flowed from his eyes. The same tears he had told Torren were okay to cry when he missed his Mom.

Teyla held the child out and John lifted her and cradled her close to his chest.

"Not a day went by that I didn't think of you," he confided to the baby. "I'm so glad to finally meet you. Hey, baby girl. I'm your _Daddy._"

.

.

.

_Okay, so no screaming because you had all been warned. This was something I just needed to get out. Right now my sister-in-law is riddled with cancer and unless some miracle happens she will be leaving her precious six year old son without a mother. This has put me in a very dark filled place and it's there that this part of the story came from. It took me a while to finish it as the monitor would get too blurry to see at times. But it needed to be written because it wouldn't leave me alone until I did._

_So if you ventured here and are now thoroughly depressed, I suggest you go back and read chapter 16 again. That is the one TRUE ending to this story. And again no screaming because I gave you **fair** warning._

.


End file.
